Ðîëèêè
by njally
Summary: ÃÅÒ! Íåáîëüøàÿ âåñåëàÿ èñòîðèÿ èç ÷åòûðåõ ÷àñòåé ñ ýïèëîãîì. ÑÑ/ìàããëà. Ñàììàðè: "Âûåõàëà ÿ êàê-òî íà ðîëèêàõ ïî êëàäáèùó ïîêàòàòüñÿ..." À äàëü


**Ðîëèêè. ×àñòü 1**

Óõîæåííàÿ êëàäáèùåíñêàÿ äîðîæêà ìÿãêî ëîæèëàñü ïîä êîëåñà ðîëèêîâ. Âåòåðîê ñâèñòåë â óøàõ, ëåãîíüêî øóìåëè äåðåâüÿ, à ðîâíûå ðÿäû àêêóðàòíåíüêèõ ìîãèëîê íàâîäèëè íà ëèðè÷åñêèé ëàä. 

Äà, êëàäáèùå. Íó è ÷òî òóò òàêîãî? Íå ïî àâòîáàíó æå ìíå íà ðîëèêàõ êàòàòüñÿ! À òóò õîðîøî, äîðîæêè óäîáíûå, ïðîõîæèõ íåò, òîëüêî «ïîñåòèòåëè» ïóãàþòñÿ. Óæå ïîïîëç ïî íàøåìó ñëàâíîìó ãîðîäêó ñëóõ î «ïðèçðàêå áåøåíîãî ðîëëåðà». Íå çíàþ, íå çíàþ, ÿ òóò äàæå ìîãèëû ðîëëåðà íå âèäåëà, íå ãîâîðÿ óæ î åãî ïðèçðàêå! Ýõ, ëþäè – ëþäè. Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, âå÷åðîì ãîðîæàíå ñþäà âîîáùå ïåðåñòàëè íîñû êàçàòü… Áåçëþþþþäíî… 

- Àààà! – ñëîâíî èç íèîòêóäà, íà ìîåì ïóòè âîçíèêëà òåìíàÿ ôèãóðà. Îãðîìíûå, íåâîçìîæíî ðàñøèðèâøèåñÿ, êàê íà ðèñóíêàõ ìàíãà, ÷åðíûå ãëàçèùè – ýòî áûëî ïîñëåäíåå, ÷òî ÿ óâèäåëà, ïðåæäå ÷åì îòêëþ÷èòüñÿ.

ß ÷òî, óìåðëà? Íåò. Â ðàþ áûëî áû óäîáíåå, à â àäó – òåïëåå. Ïîøåâåëèëàñü. Íà ÷åì-òî ëåæó. Îòêðûëà ãëàçà. Ïàñêóäíûå ðàäóæíûå èñêîðêè – êàê «ñíåã» â òåëåâèçîðå – ìåëüòåøèëè, çàêðûâàÿ îáçîð. Íî ëåæàëà ÿ, ïîõîæå, íà ñâîåé «æåðòâå». 

Õàíà. Ïåðåä ìîèì ìûñëåííûì âçîðîì âîçíèêëè ãàçåòíûå çàãîëîâêè íà ïîëëèñòà: «Ïðèçðàê íàíîñèò óäàð». È ýòî â ëó÷øåì ñëó÷àå. Â õóäøåì - «Çàäåðæàí ìàíüÿê- óáèéöà. Íà ðîëèêàõ».

Çàêðÿõòåâ, ÿ ïðèíÿëàñü ñïîëçàòü ñî ñâîåé «ñïàñàòåëüíîé ïîäóøêè». Æåñòêàÿ òêàíü… ýý.. ÷òî òàì çà õðåíü íà íåì íàäåòà? Â îáùåì, öàðàïàåòñÿ, ïàêîñòü. À âîëîñû â ïóãîâèöàõ çàñòðåâàþò. 

Òàê, õîðîøî. Ñèäèì íà êîðòî÷êàõ, ïî÷òè íå øàòàåò. Îãî. Çíàëà, êîãî ñáèâàòü. Âûñîêèé (â ïîëîæåíèè «ëåæà» - ñêîðåå, äëèííûé) äÿäÿ ñ íåâûíîñèìî ïîðîäèñòûì íîñîì. Íàäî ñïàñàòü äÿäþ, îí åùå äûøèò. Íî ãëàâíîå – ñåáÿ ñïàñàòü. Îò òþðüìû, íàïðèìåð. 

È äëÿ íà÷àëà – óáðàòü åãî ñ äîðîãè. Ìàëî òîãî, ÷òî íåóäîáíî, äûê âåäü è âòîðîé ðàç ïåðååõàòü ìîãóò. 

Êîå-êàê ïîäíÿâøèñü, ÿ óõâàòèëà áåäîëàãó çà øèâîðîò åãî ÷åðíîãî… áàëàõîíà? Áëèí. À ÿ âåçó÷àÿ. Ýòî æ  ñàòàíèñò…? ….!!! 

Ïåðåâåäÿ äûõàíèå è óíÿâ ïîäñòóïàþùóþ èñòåðèêó, ÿ ðåøèëà ñíà÷àëà ñïàñàòü, à ïîòîì ïåðåâîñïèòûâàòü. È ñíîâà ïîòÿíóëà åãî â ñòîðîíó. Íè÷åãî. Äàæå íå òàê. Íè – ÷å- ãî!

Îí ÷òî, òàêîé òÿæåëûé? 

Î. Òî÷íî. ß æå â ðîëèêàõ. 

À êòî ñêàçàë, ÷òî óäàðû ïî ãîëîâå – ýòî ïîëåçíî?!

Ðàçóâøèñü, ÿ (áîñûìè – â íîñêàõ – ïÿòêàìè ïî õîëîäíîé âåñåííåé çåìëå!!!), ñòàëà ïÿòèòüñÿ â ñòîðîíó îò äîðîãè, óòàñêèâàÿ ñâîþ æåðòâó íà ìÿãêóþ çåëåíóþ òðàâêó, óæå óñïåâøóþ ïðîáèòüñÿ èç çåìëè. Óëîæèâ åãî ïîóäîáíåå íà ñâîèõ êîëåíÿõ (ñåñòü ïðèøëîñü íà ðîëèêè. Ïðîñòóæóñü, îé ïðîñòóæóñü!) ÿ ñíÿëà ðþêçà÷îê è âûòàùèëà áóòûëêó ìèíåðàëêè. Ñ óìèëåíèåì ïîëþáîâàëàñü íà ñêîðáíûå ÷åðòû áëåäíîãî ëèöà: ãóñòûå ðåñíèöû, ðîñêîøíåéøèé íîñ, âûñîêèé ëîá è òðàãè÷åñêàÿ ñêëàäêà ó ãóá. Ïîñëå ÷åãî õëàäíîêðîâíî âûëèëà íà ýòó êðàñîòó ïðèìåðíî ïîëáóòûëêè. 

- …..!

- Òî÷íî, òàêàÿ íåïðèÿòíîñòü – âåæëèâî ñîãëàñèëàñü ÿ.

- …..!!!......!!!!! 

- Íåò, ÷òî âû. ß ïî÷òè íå ïîñòðàäàëà – ÿ ïðîäîëæèëà ãíóòü ñâîþ ëèíèþ.

- Êàêîãî ÷åðòà??? 

- ß íå÷àÿííî.

- Êîòîðûé ÷àñ?? 

- Ñêîëüêî âîïðîñîâ, íó íàäî æå. … Îãî! Ìû òóò ïî÷òè ÷àñ ïðîâàëÿëèñü. – ïðèñâèñòíóëà ÿ. Âñå. Òåïåðü òî÷íî çàáîëåþ!

-  ……..!..........!............!!!!!!!

- À Âû çíàåòå òîëê â ýòîì äåëå, äà? – ÿ ñ óâàæåíèåì ïîñìîòðåëà íà âèðòóîçà. Êàêèå ñëîâà! À êàêèå ñî÷åòàíèÿ.

- Òû, ãëóïàÿ, áåçìîçãëàÿ êóðèöà!! ß ÎÏÎÇÄÀË èç-çà òåáÿ, êðåòèíêà!! …..!

- Íó, âñå – ÿ ðåøèëà îáèäåòüñÿ è ðåçêèì äâèæåíèåì îòîäâèíóëàñü, âñòàâàÿ – Âû ìåíÿ ñâîèì õàìñòâîì äîñòàëè! – ãîëîâà áåäíÿãè ñîñêîëüçíóëà ñ ìîèõ êîëåí è òþêíóëàñü çàòûëêîì (îïÿòü!) îá çåìëþ. Ïðåêðàñíûå ãëàçà çàêàòèëèñü, è íà ïîëóñëîâå (íåöåíçóðíîì ñëîâå), ñòðàäàëåö âíîâü ïîòåðÿë ñîçíàíèå. 

-Îé. ß íå õîòåëà. – ÿ íàêëîíèëàñü íàä íèì è èñïîëüçîâàëà âòîðóþ ïîëîâèíó áóòûëêè.

- ÕÂÀÒÈÒ ìåíÿ ïîëèâàòü! – íàâåðíîå, îí õîòåë çàîðàòü, íî ïîëó÷èëîñü êàêîå-òî ïîòóñòîðîííåå øèïåíèå. 

- Õâàòèò, òàê õâàòèò. Âñå ðàâíî âîäû áîëüøå íåò – ÿ óìåþ áûòü ïîêëàäèñòîé. 

- Ïîìîãèòå ìíå ïîäíÿòüñÿ 

- À «ïîæàëóéñòà»? – íàñóïèëàñü ÿ

- Ïîìîãèòå. Ìíå. Ïîäíÿòüñÿ. – ñ òàêèì âçãëÿäîì òîëüêî â êèëëåðû. Äåíåååã îãðåáåò. ß ïîäàëà åìó ðóêó è ñ íåêîòîðûì òðóäîì ïåðåìåñòèëà ýòîò íåáîñêðåá (äà, ÿ ðîñòîì ïÿòü ôóòîâ è òðè äþéìà. È ÷òî ñ òîãî?) â âåðòèêàëüíîå ïîëîæåíèå. Îí âûïðÿìèëñÿ è óñòàâèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ ñ îòâðàùåíèåì. 

- ß äàæå ìîçãè òåáå âïðàâèòü çà ýòî íå ìîãó – ïðîøèïåë îí, ïîøàòûâàÿñü.  Çàìå÷àòåëüíî! Ìåíÿ ñîáèðàëèñü èçáèòü! – ß äàæå ïàëî÷êó â ðóêàõ ñåé÷àñ íå óäåðæó – Àãà. ÏÀËÊÎÉ èçáèòü. Êðåòèí. ß çàñîáèðàëàñü, íà÷àëà íàòÿãèâàòü ðîëèêè è òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ çàìåòèëà, ÷òî ìîè ãîëóáûå äæèíñû îò äóøè èçâîçþêàíû  êðîâüþ. Îí æå ëåæàë ó ìåíÿ íà êîëåíÿõ! Íàõëûíóëî îñòðîå ÷óâñòâî ñòûäà è âèíû, ïîæàëóé, ÿ óæå áûëà ãîòîâà ñîãëàñèòüñÿ, ÷òî çàñëóæèâàþ ïàëêè! 

- Âû ðàíåíû – êàæåòñÿ, îí çàìåòèë ìîé èçìåíèâøèéñÿ òîí, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñêàçàë óæå ñïîêîéíåå – Ïðåäñòàâüòå, ÿ â êóðñå!  

- ß òóò ñîâñåì ðÿäîì æèâó, èäåì. Ïåðåâÿæó Âàñ, âûçîâó äîêòîðà…

- Óïàñè ìåíÿ Ãîñïîäè – ñ âûðàæåíèåì ñêàçàë íåçíàêîìåö, îòáðàñûâàÿ ñïóòàííûå âîëîñû íàçàä è îò ýòîãî äâèæåíèÿ ÷óòü íå òåðÿÿ ðàâíîâåñèå. – Ïðîùàéòå. Íàäåþñü, áîëüøå íå óâèäèìñÿ. – îí ðåøèòåëüíî ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è ïî÷åñàë êóäà-òî â êóñòû, íà õîäó äîñòàâàÿ èç êàðìàíà … êîðîáî÷êó èç-ïîä ëåäåíöîâ?! Ñòðàííûé êàêîé-òî ñàòàíèñò.

Ïðîâîäèâ åãî òîñêëèâûì âçãëÿäîì – ó ìåíÿ ñëàáîñòü ê âûñîêèì áðþíåòàì – ÿ ñ òðóäîì âûêàðàáêàëàñü íà äîðîæêó, ïóòàÿñü êîíüêàìè â òðàâå. Îáäóìûâàÿ íà õîäó òðàåêòîðèþ äâèæåíèÿ ê äîìó – ïàðäîí, ó ìåíÿ äæèíñû áîëüøå íà ôàðòóê ìÿñíèêà ïîõîæè ñåé÷àñ. äóìàåòå, äëÿ ñîñåäåé ýòî ïðèâû÷íîå çðåëèùå? îøèáàåòåñü – ÿ ïî÷òè ðàçäàâèëà êîëåñàìè… êîðîáî÷êó èç-ïîä ëåäåíöîâ!!  

Ìóñîð íà ýòèõ äîðîæêàõ î÷åíü ðåäêèé ãîñòü. Ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, êîðîáî÷êà – èìóùåñòâî ìîåé òåìíîâîëîñîé æåðòâû. È íå òîëüêî îíà. Íåïîäàëåêó ÿ óãëÿäåëà ñòðàííîé ôîðìû ôëàêîí÷èê, ïðåõîðîøåíüêèé, êñòàòè, è åùå ïóãîâèöó – èç òåõ, ÷òî íåìèëîñåðäíî ïðîðåäèëè ìîþ øåâåëþðó. 

Ñîáðàâ âñå áàðàõëî â êó÷êó, ÿ ðåøèëà, ÷òî ôåòèøèçì – íå ñàìîå ñòðàøíîå ïñèõè÷åñêîå ðàññòðîéñòâî. Â ñðàâíåíèè ñ òåì æå ñàòàíèçìîì, íàïðèìåð.  Îòêðûëà êîðîáî÷êó – âîò ýòî äà! Æóê! Çåëåíûé, áîëüøîé, êðàñèâûûûûé! 

Íó âñå. ß ñåáÿ íåíàâèæó. Ýòî æ íàòóðàëèñò áûë. Æóêîñîáèðàòåëü! Ïîëçàë ñåáå, ëàïóøêà, ïî êóñòèêàì, ñîáèðàë ðàçíîöâåòíûõ òâàðåé. À ÿ åãî… Ñâîëî÷ü ÿ. 

Óæå äîìà ÿ ñíîâà ïðèíÿëàñü ðàññìàòðèâàòü «äîáû÷ó». Ïóãîâèöà áûëà êðàñèâàÿ – ñ ôèãóðíî âûðåçàííîé çìåèíîé ìîðäîé (çà ýòó «ôèãóðó» ÿ è öåïëÿëàñü). Ôëàêîí÷èê ÿ îòêðûëà. Îòòóäà ïàõíóëî êàêîé-òî íåâûðàçèìîé ìåðçîñòüþ, íàâåðíîå, ñîäåðæèìîå ïðîòóõëî. Ïðèøëîñü ïðîáî÷êó íà ìåñòî âñòàâèòü è ëþáîâàòüñÿ èçäàëè: ýòà ïàêîñòü õîòü è âîíÿëà, çàòî ïðîñòî âîëøåáíî ïðåëîìëÿëà ñîëíå÷íûå ëó÷è! 

Æóê áûë ñàìîé êðàñèâîé èç ìîèõ íàõîäîê. Ðîñêîøíûé, èçóìðóäíî-çåëåíûé ñ çîëîòîì, èçóìèòåëüíûé ýêçåìïëÿð Cetonia aurata. Â ìîåé êîëëåêöèè, âïðî÷åì, áûë íå õóæå. Àêêóðàòíî âûòðÿõíóâ æó÷êà â ïàêåòèê – îíè áûâàþò î÷åíü õðóïêèå, ðóêàìè ëó÷øå íå òðîãàòü, ÿ áóëàâêîé ïðèøïèëèëà ïðîçðà÷íûé ïîëèýòèëåí ê óæå óâåøàííîé òàêèìè æå «õðóñòàëüíûìè ãðîáèêàìè» ñòåíå øêàôà. Òî÷íî. Î÷åíü ïîõîæè.  Âçäîõíóâ, ÿ îòïðàâèëàñü ïèòü ÷àé è ãðóñòèòü. 

Çâîíîê â äâåðü ðàçäàëñÿ áëèæå ê íî÷è. Âìåñòå ñ êíèæêîé è ÷àøêîé êîôå (êîôå– ëó÷øå ëþáîãî ñíîòâîðíîãî! ãëàâíîå – ñëàäêèé è ñî ñëèâêàìè) ÿ ïîïëåëàñü îòêðûâàòü. Íå èíà÷å, ñîñåäè æàëîâàòüñÿ. 

Íà ïîðîãå ñòîÿë Îí. Âïîëíå çäîðîâûé. Äàæå ÷ðåçìåðíî, ÿ áû ñêàçàëà. «Íåæíî» óõâàòèâ ìåíÿ çà ãîðëî, îí øàãíóë â êâàðòèðó, ÿ ïîíåâîëå ïîïÿòèëàñü. Çàêðûâ äâåðü, îí ñóðîâî óñòàâèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ. Ñïàñèáî, õîòü äóøèòü ïåðåñòàë.

- Ãäå? 

- ×òî? – ïðîõðèïåëà ÿ, íàãðàæäàÿ åãî óáèéñòâåííûì âçãëÿäîì: ëþáèìàÿ êðóæêà ðàçáèëàñü, à â ëóæå êîôå ïëàâàëà ëþáèìàÿ êíèæêà. 

- Òî, ÷òî òû ó ìåíÿ âûòàùèëà.

- Òû î ïóãîâèöå? 

- ß î ôëàêîíå è êîðîáî÷êå!! Ïðåæäå âñåãî – î êîðîáî÷êå!!

- È ÷åãî òàê çàâîäèòüñÿ? Äîâîëüíî îðäèíàðíûé æóê. ß ñåé÷àñ âîîáùå ñëóæáó ñïàñåíèÿ âûçîâó, ñêàæó, ÷òî Âû ãðàáèòåëü è íàñèëüíèê – ÿ ñ èíòåðåñîì ïîêîñèëàñü íà íåãî: ïîéìåò íàìåê? Êîíå÷íî, íèêîãî ÿ âûçûâàòü íå ñîáèðàëàñü. Øîêåð ëåæàë íà ïîëî÷êå ðîâíî â ìåòðå îò ìåíÿ, à ýòè áîòàíèêè, òüôó, áèîëîãè âñåãäà çàâîäÿòñÿ èç-çà ñâîèõ îáîæàåìûõ êîëëåêöèé. Îòäàì æóêà, è îí îñòûíåò. Íî ïðîó÷èòü ïàðøèâöà íå ìåøàëî áû.

- Ïóãîâèöó ÿ ñîæãëà ïî äðåâíåìó ÿçû÷åñêîìó îáðÿäó – õîëîäíî ñêàçàëà ÿ – ñòðèãóùèé ëèøàé âàì ãàðàíòèðîâàí. – îí âçäðîãíóë è óñòàâèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ ñ ïîäîçðåíèåì. Ïîâåðèë, ÷òî ëè? – Òó ãàäîñòü èç ïóçûðüêà âûïèëà… – òóò åãî ÷åëþñòü îòïàëà. ß åãî ïîíèìàþ – ó÷èòûâàÿ, êàê ÎÍÎ ïàõëî. - … ñàì ïóçûðåê ðàçáèëà, à æóêà… - ïîäóìàëà, íå ñêàçàòü ëè, ÷òî ñúåëà… íî îí ïîñìîòðåë ñîâñåì íåõîðîøî, è ÿ áûñòðî çàêðóãëèëàñü - ñåé÷àñ ïðèíåñó! – ÿ ðâàíóëà â êîìíàòó, íî ìåíÿ îñòàíîâèë ðåçêèé âîçãëàñ:

- Ñòîéòå! – ÿ îáåðíóëàñü – Íè â êîåì ñëó÷àå íå ïðèòðàãèâàéòåñü ê ïîðòêëþ… ê æóêó ðóêàìè!! Íå êàñàéòåñü åãî, âàì ÿñíî?!

- Äà ëàäíî, ëàäíî… ÿ ñàìà èìè çàíèìàþñü íåìíîãî, áóäó îñòîðîæíà – êàê îí æóêà íàçâàë? «Ïîðòêëþ»? Îí èì åùå è èìåíà äàåò. Çàøèáèñü. 

ß áûñòðî âûòðÿõíóëà æåëòî-çåëåíóþ äðàãîöåííîñòü â êîðîáî÷êó è âåðíóëàñü ê æäóùåìó ìåíÿ ×åëîâåêó-â-÷åðíîì. 

- Ý… à êàê âå÷åðèíêà áåç âàñ ïðîøëà? 

- ×òî? – ëåäÿíîå èçóìëåíèå íà åãî ëèöå çàáàâíî êîíòðàñòèðîâàëî ñ ëèõîðàäî÷íûì äâèæåíèÿìè ðóê: îí âûõâàòèë ó ìåíÿ êîðîáî÷êó è òåïåðü ñïåøíî åå îòêðûâàë..

- Íó, âû òàì îïîçäàëè êóäà-òî… 

- À… ÒÀ âå÷åðèíêà… Íè÷åãî, âñå â ïîðÿäêå. Êàê îêàçàëîñü, ìíå òàì áûëî ëó÷øå íå ïîÿâëÿòüñÿ – åãî ãëàçà áëåñíóëè, êîãäà îí óáåäèëñÿ, ÷òî æóê íà ìåñòå. 

- Ý… ÿ ðàäà. – íó ÷òî åìó åùå ñêàçàòü, ÷åì çàäåðæàòü? Íåóæåëè íå íðàâëþñü äàæå íåìíîãî? – Ìîæåò, îñòàíåòåñü íà ÷àé? 

- Íåò, ñïàñèáî.. – îí ÿâíî ÷òî-òî õî÷åò ñêàçàòü. Íó æå! Äàâàé, ðåøàéñÿ! ß óìèëüíî çàãëÿíóëà â áåçäîííûå ãëàçêè. – À… - íó?!!!  - Âû ïðàâäà ñîäåðæèìîå ôëàêîíà âûïèëè? – âîò áëèí. À? òüôó.

- Ïðàâäà. – ñóõî òàê îòâåòèëà. Ïóñòü çíàåò.

- ß ëó÷øå ïîéäó. Åñëè .. ýý.. âñå-òàêè ïî÷óâñòâóåòå ñåáÿ ïëîõî, íå ïóãàéòåñü. Âñå ýòè ñòðàííîñòè – âðåìåííûå. È íå ñìåðòåëüíûå. – ×åãî-÷åãî? Êàêèå åùå ñòðàííîñòè? ß ðàñòåðÿííî êèâíóëà.

- À âû ëèøàé çåëåíêîé ìàæüòå… - ïðîâîðêîâàëà íå ìåíåå çàáîòëèâî. Óõ, êàê æå åãî ïåðåêîñèëî. 

- Ïðîùàéòå – íå äîæèäàÿñü îòâåòà, îí âûøåë. Ñòðàííûé ÷åðíûé ïëàù âçìåòíóëñÿ çà åãî ïëå÷àìè.  Äâà áèåíüÿ ñåðäöà – è îí ðàñòâîðèëñÿ â òåìíîòå.

Ýõ. ß ãðóñòíî ïîïëåëàñü íà êóõíþ çà òðÿïêîé. Íàäî æå ýòó ëóæó âûòèðàòü êîôåéíóþ. 

Óæå íî÷üþ, óêëàäûâàÿñü ñïàòü, ÿ íåæíî ïðèêîñíóëàñü ê êðàåøêó ìàëåíüêîãî ïàêåòèêà. Êîíå÷íî, îáìåíÿòüñÿ æóêàìè – ñîâñåì íå òî æå ñàìîå, ÷òî îáìåíÿòüñÿ êîëüöàìè. Îí, íàâåðíîå, è íå çàìåòèò ïîäìåíû. Íî… ìîå ñåðäöå ãðååò ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî îí áóäåò ëþáîâàòüñÿ ÌÎÅÉ âåùüþ. 

È, êòî çíàåò? 

Ãëÿäèøü, åùå âñòðåòèìñÿ… ß ïî÷òè ðåøèëàñü ïîãëàäèòü æóêà, íî â ïîñëåäíèé ìîìåíò óáðàëà ïàëåö. Åùå ðàññûïëåòñÿ.  Õîòÿ ñ âèäó – êðåïêèé…. 

ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, ñëàäêèé. ïðèñíèñü, ÷òî ëè.

**fin******

**Ðîëèêè. ×àñòü 2**

Ìåíÿ ðàçáóäèë íàñòîé÷èâûé ñòóê: êòî-òî èçî âñåõ ñèë ñòàðàëñÿ ðàñêîëîøìàòèòü ñòîèâøóþ ìíå áåçóìíûõ äåíåã ñòåêëÿííóþ äâåðü. Ñïðîñîíüÿ ÿ íå îòëè÷àþñü îñîáîé ãðàöèåé, ïîýòîìó ìûñëü î ãðÿäóùèõ ôèíàíñîâûõ ïîòåðÿõ (åñëè äâåðü- òàêè ðàñêîëîòÿò) çàñòàëà ìåíÿ óæå â ïîëåòå.

Áëèí. Äàâíî ïîðà ïîñòåëèòü òóò êîâåð. 

ß ïîäíÿëàñü ñ ïîëà è ïîøëåïàëà áîñûìè íîãàìè âíèç, íà õîäó ðàçìûøëÿÿ, êòî óìóäðèëñÿ çàêîëäîâàòü ìîþ îãðîìíóþ êðîâàòü òàê, ÷òî ÿ âñåãäà ïðîñûïàþñü íà ñàìîì êðàåøêå? 

Îïàíüêè. 

Îçàáî÷åííûå ðîæè  ïûòàþùèõñÿ ðàçãëÿäåòü ìåíÿ ñêâîçü ñòåêëî âàíäàëîâ áûëè ìíå õîðîøî çíàêîìû. Äàæå ñëèøêîì.

- Íó è ÷òî ÿ îïÿòü íàòâîðèëà? – íàø ïîëèöåéñêèé, ìèëûé ìèñòåð Äæîíñîí, ïîëíåíüêèé ìóæ÷èíêà ïîä ñîðîê, óñòàâèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ â ïîëíåéøåì èçóìëåíèè. Äà, ÿ âñåãäà õîæó ïî äîìó, çàìîòàâøèñü â äîáðûõ òðè ìåòðà êëåò÷àòîãî ïëåäà. À òàêàÿ ïðè÷åñêà î÷åíü ñêîðî âîéäåò â ìîäó.

- Ìèññ  Íåëëè… Äîáðîå óòðî. Ìîæíî çàäàòü âàì ïàðó âîïðîñîâ? – Êàêîå, íà õðåí, óòðî!!!! Åùå ÍÎ×Ü! Åùå äàæå ïîëäåíü íå íàñòóïèë!!! À ñåãîäíÿ – ÂÎÑÊÐÅÑÅÍÜÅ!!

- Ãõì. Ðàçóìååòñÿ. – ß, ñïîòûêàÿñü, ïîïëåëàñü íà êóõíþ. Ñàìè íàéäóò äîðîãó, ïðàâèëüíî? À ìíå ïîçàðåç íàäî âûïèòü ÷àøå÷êó çåëåíîãî ÷àÿ (åñëè âàì íàäî ïðîñíóòüñÿ ïîñêîðåå, ïðîñòî çàâàðèâàéòå åãî äî òåìíî-êîðè÷íåâîãî öâåòà.)

ß ïðîäîëæèëà êëåâàòü íîñîì íàä ñâîåé ÷àøêîé (âòîðîé ëþáèìîé – òà áûëà òîëüêî äëÿ êîôå), ïîêà êîï è ìèñòåð Ôàéçåð, òîùåíüêèé ñòàðè÷îê, îäèí èç ñìîòðèòåëåé ìîåãî ëþáèìîãî êëàäáèùà, ÷èííî ðàññàæèâàëèñü âîêðóã ñòîëà. 

- Âû æå â÷åðà êàòàëèñü ïî ... ãõì ... êëàäáèùó, ìèññ? – âîò ÷òî çíà÷àò ãîä çíàêîìñòâà è ïî÷òè åæåíåäåëüíûå âñòðå÷è. Äæîíñîí óæå çíàåò, êàê ñî ìíîé îáùàòüñÿ, è êîòà çà õâîñò íå òÿíåò.

- Óãó.

- È âñå áûëî â ïîðÿäêå? 

- Óãó.

- À íè÷åãî ñòðàííîãî íå çàìåòèëè? 

- Óãó… 

- Â ñìûñëå?!

- À? – ÿ ïðîñíóëàñü è çàòðàâëåííî îãëÿäåëàñü. ß ÷òî-òî âàæíîå ïðîïóñòèëà?

- Äàâàéòå, ÿ ïîïðîáóþ... – íó ïðàâèëüíî, Ôàéçåð ìåíÿ âîîáùå ïðàêòè÷åñêè êàæäûé äåíü âèäèò. (Õì. Â òàêîì-òî âîçðàñòå ìíîãî íå óâèäèøü.) Íó, èëè ñëûøèò. (Ñëóõîâûå àïïàðàòû óæå íàñòîëüêî ñîâåðøåííû?) Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, îïðåäåëåííî äîãàäûâàåòñÿ, ÷òî ÿ ãäå-òî ðÿäîì.  – Ìèññ Íåëëè, â÷åðà íàøå êëàäáèùå – çàìå÷àòåëüíî, êëàäáèùå óæå «íàøå». Ýòî ÌÎÅ êëàäáèùå, áëèí. – áûëî ïîäâåðãíóòî íàïàäåíèþ… - òî÷íî. Áåçóìíûõ íàòóðàëèñòîâ. - …áàíäû âàíäàëîâ – âàíäàëîâ òóò òîëüêî äâîå, ìèëåéøèé. À äâåðü ÿ åùå ïðîâåðþ… 

Ñòîï.

- Êàêèõ âàíäàëîâ? – Ó ìîåãî íîâîãî äðóãà åñòü åùå îäíî ñòðàííîå õîááè? Ìèëî. 

- Áîëüøå äåñÿòêà – íåò, íå îí. Íå òîëüêî îí, âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå. – Ýòè íåãîäÿè îñêâåðíèëè ìîãèëû è íàäðóãàëèñü íàä ïàìÿòüþ óìåðøèõ… - Íåò-íåò-íåò! Òîëüêî íå ãîâîðèòå, ÷òî ýòî ÒÎ, î ÷åì ÿ ïîäóìàëà! 

- Êàê íàäðóãàëèñü? – ïîõîæå, ÿ ñëèøêîì îæèâèëàñü, êîãäà ðå÷ü çàøëà îá èçâðàùåíèÿõ. – Òî åñòü, íåêðîôèëû – ýòî óæàñíî – ÿ ñíîâà ñäåëàëà ïîñòíóþ ìèíó. 

- Íåò-íåò, ×ÒÎ ÂÛ – ïî ÷óòü íå âûñêî÷èâøèì èç îðáèò ãëàçàì îáîèõ ñîáåñåäíèêîâ ÿ ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ëÿïíóëà ÷òî-òî ÿâíî íå òî. – Íàäðóãàëèñü íàä ïàìÿòíèêàìè. – ß ñíîâà ïîñêó÷íåëà. 

- Òàê Âû íè÷åãî â÷åðà íå çàìåòèëè? 

- Íåà. – åñëè íå ñ÷èòàòü îäíîãî ïðåêðàñíîíîñîãî ìåðçàâöà ñ îòâðàòèòåëüíûìè ìàíåðàìè. ß ìå÷òàòåëüíî âçäîõíóëà. 

- Æàëü. Íî èõ âñå ðàâíî ðàçûùóò! Ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, ýòî áûëè ñàòàíèñòû. Ìèñòåð Ôàéçåð âñïîìíèë ãðóïïó ëþäåé â êàêèõ-òî ÷åðíûõ áàëàõîíàõ. Îí ðåøèë, ÷òî ýòî îïÿòü áûëè ðîäñòâåííèêè ìèñòåðà Àäàìñà – çíàåòå, òå ñòðàííûå áëåäíûå ëþäè ñ èõ äóðàöêèìè øóòî÷êàìè – íî ýòî áûëè íå îíè. – ×ÅÐÍÛÅ ÁÀËÀÕÎÍÛ? Ñîí ñëåòåë ñ ìåíÿ, êàê ñóõàÿ øåëóõà ñ ëóêîâèöû. 

«Âå÷åðèíêà»? òàê òû â÷åðà ñêàçàë, ìèëûé? 

- ß. Õî÷ó. Ýòî. Âèäåòü.

***

- Âîò. È âîò. È âîîîí òàì. – Ñâîèì æàëîáíûì ãîëîñîì Ôàéçåð ìîã áû ðàñòðîãàòü ñàìîãî äüÿâîëà. Òàê ëþäè óáèâàþòñÿ ïî ñâîèì äåòêàì. À íå ïî ÷óæèì ìîãèëêàì. 

Íî ïîñìîòðåòü äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûëî íà ÷òî. Îñîáåííî ìåíÿ âïå÷àòëèëà ñòàòóÿ êàêîãî-òî àíãåëî÷êà: áåäîëàãå îòáèëè êðûëüÿ, çà÷åì-òî âîäðóçèëè íà íîñ äóðàöêèå êðóãëûå î÷êè è îò äóøè çàáðîñàëè ïîìèäîðàìè. Äà êàêèå îíè ñàòàíèñòû? Îáû÷íûå ïñèõè. 

ß íåáðåæíî ñêîëüçèëà íà ðîëèêàõ âçàä- âïåðåä ïî äîðîæêàì, òî îáãîíÿÿ Ôàéçåðà, òî âîçâðàùàÿñü íàçàä. Ïîõîæå, êòî-òî òóò íåïëîõî ïîâåñåëèëñÿ.  Òàì ÿâíî êîñòåðîê ïàëèëè (èç ëàâî÷åê). Âîí êîñòè îáãëîäàííûå âàëÿþòñÿ – øàøëûêè, ÷òî ëè, æàðèëè? È êåò÷óïîì âñå çàëÿïàëè… À ðîìàíòè÷íî. Ïèêíèê íà êëàäáèùå. Êàê ÿ ñàìà íå äîäóìàëàñü? 

Íó, âîò ìû è äîáðàëèñü äî ñàìîãî èíòåðåñíîãî. Â ñìûñëå, óæàñíîãî. Ñòÿíóâ ðîëèêè, ÿ íàöåïèëà âûòàùåííûå èç ðþêçà÷êà ìîêàñèíû è çàøëåïàëà ïî òðàâå. Íà àêêóðàòíîì íåêîãäà ãàçîí÷èêå, îáîðóäîâàííîì, îïÿòü æå, â ïðîøëîì, óäîáíûìè ñêàìåå÷êàìè äëÿ áåçóòåøíûõ ðîäñòâåííèêîâ, çèÿëà ãîëîäíîé ÷åðíîé ïàñòüþ ðàçâåðñòàÿ ìîãèëà. À ðÿäîì âëàæíûì ãðóíòîì ïîáëåñêèâàë ãîòîâûé õîëìèê. È åùå. È åùå. È åùå. 

Â èçãîëîâüå îäíîé èç «ãîòîâûõ» ìîãèë áûë óñòàíîâëåí íåõèëûõ ðàçìåðîâ êðåñò. Ââåðõ íîãàìè.

- È ÷òî áû ýòî, ïî-âàøåìó,  çíà÷èëî? – ãîëîñ áåäíîãî Ôàéçåðà äðîãíóë. Âîïðîñ áûë ÿâíî ðèòîðè÷åñêèì è ÿ íå ñïåøèëà îòâå÷àòü. Òèõî. Øåëåñòÿò íîâîðîæäåííûìè ëèñòèêàìè äåðåâüÿ, ñâåòèò ëàñêîâî ñîëíöå, èñòîøíî îðåò âäàëè âçáåñèâøàÿñÿ ïîä íàïîðîì ãîðìîí ïòè÷êà…

- À ÷òî òóò íåïîíÿòíîãî? Çàðûëè êîãî-òî. – À íåôèã èäèîòñêèå âîïðîñû çàäàâàòü.

- À êðåñò çà÷åì? 

- ×òîá ïîòîì íå âñïîìèíàòü, êóäà èìåííî çàðûëè. Çíàåòå, íîðìàëüíûå ëþäè â íàïåðñòêè èãðàþò… - Ôàéçåð ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ ñ òàêèì óæàñîì, ñëîâíî ýòà çàòåÿ áûëà ìíîþ è ïðèäóìàíà. – Çíà÷èò, òàì êòî-òî åñòü? 

- À íåèçâåñòíî. Âîí, âèäèòå. Îäíà óæå ðàçðûòàÿ. Ìîæåò, îíè ñàìè âûêàïûâàþòñÿ. – 

Ôàéçåð óñòàâèëñÿ íà ðàçðûòóþ ìîãèëêó îñòåêëåíåâøèì âçãëÿäîì, à ÿ, ñíîâà îãëÿäåâøèñü, ïðèíÿëà òâåðäîå ðåøåíèå íà âðåìÿ ñ êàòàíèåì íà ðîëèêàõ çàâÿçàòü. Åñëè ýòè áîëåçíûå âñåðüåç íàñòðîåíû ñäåëàòü ìîå êëàäáèùå ëþáèìûì ìåñòîì äëÿ ïèêíèêîâ íà ïðèðîäå, òî èì âïîëíå ìîæåò ïðèéòè â ãîëîâó øàëüíàÿ ìûñëü, ÷òî ÿ ïîäîéäó íà ðîëü æåðòâåííîé äåâñòâåííèöû (Õà. Õà. Õà., êîíå÷íî, íî îíè-òî íå â êóðñå). 

È êñòàòè, êàêîå âñå æå îòíîøåíèå ê ýòèì áåçîáðàçèåì èìååò ìîÿ íîâàÿ áîëüøàÿ ëþáîâü? Îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî «áûëî ëó÷øå íå ïîÿâëÿòüñÿ»… Ó íèõ òàêîé äåôèöèò äåâñòâåííèö? Óæå è ßâíî-Íå-Äåâñòâåííèêàìè íå áðåçãóþò? Òåì áîëåå, ñòîèò ïîáåðå÷üñÿ. ß ó ñåáÿ îäíà. 

Ðîâíî íåäåëþ ÿ èçíûâàëà áåç ñâîèõ îáû÷íûõ ïðîãóëîê. Ðîëèêè êóêñèëèñü è ìðà÷íî ïîãëÿäûâàëè íà ìåíÿ èç óãëà. 

Íàñòðîåíèå ïîðòèëî åùå è òî, ÷òî æåðòâà áûëà íàïðàñíîé. Íè÷åãî íå ïðîèñõîäèëî. Ïîëèöèÿ äîáðîñîâåñòíî îáúåçæàëà êëàäáèùå ïî âå÷åðàì, ñàòàíèñòû òàê æå äîáðîñîâåñòíî îáõîäèëè êëàäáèùå áîîîîëüøèì êðóãîì. 

Ðåøèâ, ÷òî òàê ÿ è ñàìà ñêîðî ïñèõîì ñòàíó (áåç ñâåæåãî âîçäóõà ïî âå÷åðàì), ÿ âîò óæå òðè íåäåëè, êàê õðàáðî ðàññåêàëà ïî ëþáèìûì äîðîæêàì. Ïðàâäà, òåïåðü â ðþêçà÷êå âåñåëî ïîçâÿêèâàëè ìàññèâíûé ôîíàðü è âåðíûé øîêåð, à íà ãîëîâå ïðî÷íî ñèäåë øëåì. Âåëîñèïåäíûé. 

Ìîå êëàäáèùå òàê è íå ñòàëî ïðåæíèì. Êîíå÷íî, ìîãèëêè ñðàâíÿëè ñ çåìëåé. Ñêàìåå÷êè âðûëè îáðàòíî, àíãåëî÷êà çàìåíèëè: î÷êè ñ íåãî ñíèìàëèñü òîëüêî âìåñòå ñ ãîëîâîé. 

ß äåëàëà ïîñëåäíèé êðóã, ÷èñòîå ÿñíîå íåáî ïîäìèãèâàëî ÿðêèìè çâåçäàìè, âîò òîëüêî ëóíû íå áûëî âèäíî, íàñòóïèëî íîâîëóíèå. È òóò… 

Õðóñòíóëà âåòêà. 

Îòðàáîòàííûì äâèæåíèåì ÿ ñ ïðîáóêñîâêîé ðàçâåðíóëàñü íà 90 ãðàäóñîâ è, ïðèíÿâ êðàñèâóþ ïîçó íûðÿëüùèêà, ñèãàíóëà â ðàñòèòåëüíîñòü íà îáî÷èíå. Øëåì ñëåòåë ïðè ïåðâîì æå ñîïðèêîñíîâåíèè ñ  êàìóøêîì.

Ñëåäóþùèå ïÿòü ìèíóò ÿ ñ áîäðûì ìàòåðêîì âûïóòûâàëà îäåæäó è âîëîñû èç öåïêèõ êîëþ÷èõ ëàïîê. Óæå ñìèðèâøèñü, ÷òî äîáðóþ ïîëîâèíó è òîãî, è äðóãîãî, ïðèäåòñÿ îñòàâèòü çäåñü, ÿ íàñòîðîæåííî ïîâåëà óõîì, çàñëûøàâ ñòðàííûé øóì. 

Îïà. 

- Òèøå ñòóïàé, òèøå!  
- ß âîîáùå íå ïîíèìàþ, çà÷åì íàì ïåøêîì õîäèòü – äà, òåáÿ, ïàðåíü, ñóäÿ ïî èíòîíàöèÿì, òîëüêî â ïàëàíêèíå è âîçÿò. 

- Ñëûøü, ìû ñþäà òèïà ïî äåëó. Íå íîé. – Çàñòûâ íå õóæå ãèïñîâûõ èçâàÿíèé íàä ìîãèëêàìè, ÿ ìåäëåííî ïåðåâàðèâàëà èíôîðìàöèþ: à ïàðíè-òî â ÷åðíîì. 

È øîêåð íå ñïàñåò.

Îáðå÷åííî èêíóâ, ÿ ïî-ïëàñòóíñêè äâèíóëàñü âïåðåä, ðåøèâ, ÷òî ÷åì äàëüøå ÿ îò íèõ óïîëçó, òåì áîëüøå øàíñîâ âñòðåòèòü ñòàðîñòü. ×òî-òî òðåñíóëî, è ÿ ïî÷òè âûâàëèëàñü íà… 

ëóæàéêó.  Êóñò òîðæåñòâóþùå ïîìàõàë âåòêîé ñ êóñêîì ìîåé ðóáàøêè, à ÿ îêîí÷àòåëüíî îñòåêëåíåâøèì âçîðîì èçó÷àëà *òó ñàìóþ*  ïîëÿíêó. È â *òîì æå ñàìîì* âèäå. Ìîãèëêè, êðåñòèê – âåñü êîìïëåêò. È äàæå ñ áîíóñîì. 

Êó÷êà õèïïè â ÷åðíîì â æèâîïèñíûõ ïîçàõ ðàñïîëîæèëàñü íà ôîíå æóòêîâàòûõ äåêîðàöèé. Êðîìå ñîáñòâåííî áàëàõîíîâ ñ íèçêî íàäâèíóòûìè êàïþøîíàìè, îíè åùå è ìàñêè íàïÿëèëè. Íó ïðîñòî ïðàçäíèê êàêîé-òî. 

Ñîîáðàçèâ, ÷òî ñòàíîâèòüñÿ ãåðîèíåé êðè÷àùèõ çàãîëîâêîâ âðîäå «Æåðòâà ÷åðíîé ìåññû» ìíå õî÷åòñÿ äàæå ìåíüøå, ÷åì ïîëçòè íàçàä â îáúÿòèÿ êîëþ÷åãî ñàäèñòà ðàñòèòåëüíîãî ïðîèñõîæäåíèÿ, ÿ ñ ëåãêèì ïûõòåíèåì âêëþ÷èëà çàäíèé õîä. Ëåãêî ñêàçàòü. 

Ëàïû, çà ñ÷åò ðîëèêîâ  óâåëè÷èâøèå ñâîé ðàçìåð ðàçà â òðè, è âïåðåä-òî ïîëçòè ìåøàëè. Ïîëçòè æå íàçàä â íèõ áûëî ðåøèòåëüíî íåâîçìîæíî. Ïðèóíûâ, ÿ ïðèíÿëàñü òèõîíüêî áîðìîòàòü ïîä íîñ ïåðå÷åíü ñâîèõ ñàìûõ ñòðàøíûõ ãðåõîâ, ñòðåìÿñü óëîæèòüñÿ ñ èñïîâåäüþ õîòÿ áû ÷àñòè÷íî. 

Îò ñåãî áîãîóãîäíîãî äåëà ìåíÿ îòâëåê ðåçêèé ïîâîðîò ñþæåòà äî òîãî âÿëî ðàçâèâàâøåãîñÿ äåéñòâà ó ìåíÿ ïîä íîñîì. Ñòóäåí÷åñêàÿ ïîñòàíîâêà  «âîñêðåøåíèÿ ãðàôà Äðàêóëû» ñëîâíî ñìåíèëàñü äèêîâàòîé ïàðîäèåé íà «Ðîáèí Ãóäà». 

Èç êóñòîâ âäðóã ïðèíÿëèñü âûñêàêèâàòü íîâûå ÷åëîâå÷êè â ðàçíîöâåòíûõ ðàçâåâàþùèõñÿ ïëàùèêàõ. È ïðè ýòîì âñå äåðæàëè â ðóêàõ… äèðèæåðñêèå ïàëî÷êè? Òèõî âñõëèïíóâ, ÿ òêíóëàñü ãîëîâîé â õîëîäíóþ òðàâó. ß ñïëþ, ÿ òî÷íî ñïëþ!

È âîò òóò-òî íà ìåíÿ íàñòóïèëè! Äà åùå êàê! Îò áîëè ÿ âîçìóùåííî âçâûëà, íàïëåâàâ íà âñå ïðàâèëà êîíñïèðàöèè – âñå ðàâíî ïðèíÿâøèìñÿ òûêàòü ýòèìè óêàçêàìè äðóã â äðóãà ïñèõàì áûëî ÿâíî íå äî ìåíÿ. Åùå çðèòåëè ëåçóò, ÷òî ëè? 

- Îõ, ìèëàÿ, ÿ â òî÷íîñòè âñå òàê è ïðåäâèäåëà – ïðîøåëåñòåëî ñçàäè, ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé óñòðîèëîñü ñóùåñòâî â ðîñêîøíåéøèõ î÷êàõ à ëÿ Ýëâèñ Ïðåñëè. Ôîðìîé ïîõîæèå íà êðûëüÿ áàáî÷êè, à ðàñöâåòêîé – íà òó æå áàáî÷êó ïîñëå ñòðàøíîé ìóòàöèè, î÷êè ñîâåðøåííî çàòìåâàëè ñâîþ äîâîëüíî íåâçðà÷íóþ îáëàäàòåëüíèöó. Ôóóõ. Ñ ïðè÷óäàìè, íî õîòÿ áû áåç ìàñêè… 

Ñêîëüçíóâ âçãëÿäîì íèæå, ÿ îöåïåíåëà – ìèëàÿ òåòå÷êà ùåãîëÿëà â ëèëîâîì áàëàõîí÷èêå. Íó, âñå. Îíà ñ íèìè. Ñâîþ ñìåðòü ÿ, êîíå÷íî, ïî-âñÿêîìó ïðåäñòàâëÿëà. Íî íå â òàêèõ æå äóðàöêèõ î÷êàõ!   

Âçÿâ ñòàðò èç ïîëîæåíèÿ «ëåæà íà ïóçå», ÿ, ïðèâîëàêèâàÿ ðîëèêè, ñäåëàëà ïîïûòêó «ñêðûòüñÿ ñ ìåñòà ïðîèñøåñòâèÿ». Íå òóò-òî áûëî. Ïîä äîíåñøèéñÿ ñçàäè âîïëü:

- Ìèëàÿ, òîëüêî íå òóäà!  - ÿ ñ óæàñîì îñîçíàëà, ÷òî àòìîñôåðà íàä ëóæàéêîé óñïåëà â áóêâàëüíîì ñìûñëå ñëîâà _íàêàëèòüñÿ: _ñèíèå, çåëåíûå, êðàñíûå è äàæå æèçíåðàäîñòíî- ðîçîâûå ìîëíèè ñ øèïåíèåì ðâàëè âîçäóõ íà ÷àñòè, èçðåäêà ñòàëêèâàÿñü â âîçäóõå. 

È åùå ÿ óñïåëà çàìåòèòü, ÷òî ñî ìíîé ñòîëêíóëàñü ôèîëåòîâàÿ. Ñëàáî ïèñêíóâ, ÿ ðóõíóëà â òðàâêó. Óñïåëà ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî óìåðåòü îò ìîëíèè â ñòîëü íåñòàíäàðòíîé ñèòóàöèè áûëî áû ñëèøêîì áàíàëüíî, è íà ýòîì îòêëþ÷èëàñü. 

Ñîçíàíèå âîçâðàùàëîñü ìåäëåííî, ïðè÷åì èç âñåõ îðãàíîâ ÷óâñòâ íà ðàáîòó âåðíóëèñü òîëüêî ñëóõ è îáîíÿíèå. Ëó÷øå áû òîëüêî ñëóõ.  Ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, ÿ òàê è ëåæàëà, çàðûâøèñü íîñîì â ãàçîí÷èê (îíî è ê ëó÷øåìó. ãàçîí÷èê ñëåãêà ôèëüòðîâàë àðîìàòû, íîñèâøèåñÿ â âîçäóõå). 

Òåëî íå òî ÷òî íå ñëóøàëîñü. Îíî äàæå ïðèêàçîâ íå ñëûøàëî. «Àáîíåíò âûêëþ÷èë ñîòîâûé òåëåôîí èëè íàõîäèòñÿ âíå äåéñòâèÿ ñåòè».

Ìàëî òîãî, ÷òî ÿ ïðåâðàòèëàñü â ïëîõóþ êîïèþ ñòàòóè ñâîáîäû (ðóêà, êîòîðóþ ÿ âûáðîñèëà ââåðõ, çàùèùàÿñü... íó… îò ìîëíèè?  òàê è çàñòûëà â ïðèâåòñòâåííîì æåñòå), òàê íàä óõîì åùå è íå ïðåêðàùàëñÿ êàêîé-òî ãàëäåæ… 

- Ôëèòâèê… – î. ýòî ìîÿ ïîäðóæêà â î÷êàõ – ýòî òà ñàìàÿ íåçíà÷èòåëüíàÿ ïîìåõà, êîòîðóþ ÿ óâèäåëà â øàðå ïåðåä âûõîäîì. – íîðìàëüíûå ëþäè ïîìåõè âèäÿò â «ÿùèêå». À ýòà â øàðå. Ëþáîïûòíî.

- À ìíå êàçàëîñü, Ñèáèëëà, ïîìåõà – ýòî òî, ÷òî âû çàáûëè ïàëî÷êó â òîé ãàøèøíîé…

- ×ÀÉÍÎÉ! 

- À âñå ðàâíî!

- Èòàê, ÷òî æå íàì ñ íåé äåëàòü?  

- ×òî òóò òàêîå? – ïîõîæå, ìåíÿ äîâîëüíî íåâåæëèâûì ïèíêîì ïåðåâåðíóëè íà ñïèíó. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, ÿ íå îñëåïëà: âìåñòî ÷åðíîé-÷åðíîé çåìëè ïåðåä ãëàçàìè òåïåðü ìàÿ÷èëî ÷åðíîå-÷åðíîå íåáî. Çðÿ ïåðåâåðíóëè. Çàïàõ ñòàë ãîðàçäî îò÷åòëèâåå – Î, íåò. – Ñòîï. À ÿ âåäü çíàþ ýòîò ãîëîñ! Ëþáîâü ìîÿ! Ñïàñèòåëü ìîé! Äà-äà-äà! 

- Çíàêîìàÿ? 

- Óâû. Ëàäíî, óõîäèì. – ×ÒÎ?!

- Ýý… Ñåâåðóñ. Ñ íåé íàäî ÷òî-òî äåëàòü. Íå ìîæåì æå ìû òàê åå áðîñèòü.

- Íå ìîæåì – â áàðõàòíîì ãîëîñå ìíå ïî÷óäèëîñü ëèêîâàíèå. Äà! Âîçüìè ìåíÿ ñ ñîáîé, õîòü íà êðàé ñâå… – Íàäî äîáèòü. – ÿ ñäåëàëà ïîïûòêó ïîòåðÿòü ñîçíàíèå.

- Ýý… ðåøåíèå ðàçóìíîå – Âçáåñèëèñü. Òî÷íî âçáåñèëèñü. Óðîäû. ß áóäó æàëîâàòüñÿ â ÎÎÍ! -  Íî ìû æå âðîäå êàê… ýý… äîáðûå. – ñòåñíèòåëüíî çàêîí÷èë íåâåäîìûé Ôëèòâèê.

- Ìû íå ìîæåì ýòîãî ñäåëàòü – ïîääàêíóëà Ñèáèëëà, è ÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà îñòðûé ïðèñòóï áëàãîäàðíîñòè, à îíà ïî÷òè íåñëûøíî ïðîäîëæèëà – ß âîò è ïàëî÷êó â ãàøèøíîé çàáûëà…

- Ãîâîðèòå çà ñåáÿ. ß ìîãó. – íó ðàçóìååòñÿ, ýòî îáúåêò ìîåé ïàãóáíîé ñòðàñòè. – Ìû æå íå ìîæåì îñòàâëÿòü ñâèäåòåëåé – îí èõ åùå è óãîâàðèâàåò! 

- Îáû÷íî â òàêèõ ñëó÷àÿõ ïàìÿòü ñòèðàþò… - Ôëèòâèê åùå êîëåáëåòñÿ, ñïàñè ãîñïîäè åãî äîáðóþ äóøó.

- Îíà îêàìåíåëà, ÷òî òàì ñòèðàòü? – ëîãè÷íî, âîîáùå-òî. 

- À çà÷åì òîãäà äîáèâàòü? – Ôëèòâèê âúåäëèâî èññëåäîâàë ïðîáëåìó ñî âñåõ ñòîðîí.   

- Çàíóäà – ÷óòü ñëûøíî ïðîøèïåë îáëàäàòåëü ÷óäåñíîãî èìåíè Ñåâåðóñ. 

Ñå-âå-ðóñ. Êîëîêîëü÷èêè íà ìîðîçå. 

Ñòîï. Îí, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, òåáÿ òóò ïîõîðîíèòü ìå÷òàåò. Íó è ÷òî? Ìîæåò, îí âåðèò â çàãðîáíóþ æèçíü…  

- Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, ñâîáîäíàÿ ìîãèëêà… - Ôëèòâèê ïðîäîëæàë ðàçìûøëÿòü. 

- Âîò èìåííî! À òî íàñûëàþò òóò âñÿêèå íà äîáðûõ ëþäåé çàðàçó.. – ñóäÿ ïî çâóêó, êòî-òî ïî÷åñàëñÿ. Áîæå. Âîò ýòî ñîâïàäåíèå. Íàäåþñü, çåëåíêà åìó ïîìîãàåò.

- Ìåðëèí ñ âàìè, ïîðà âîçâðàùàòüñÿ… âîò òîëüêî – ìîå ñåðäöå åêíóëî, êîãäà íà ôîíå ÷åðíîãî-÷åðíîãî íåáà ìåëüêíóëà ÷åðíàÿ-÷åðíàÿ ôèãóðà, è ïîêàçàëñÿ áëåäíûé ïðîôèëü ðîñêîøíîãî íîñà. Îí ñêëîíèëñÿ íàäî ìíîé è ÷òî-òî ïðîøåïòàë, âçìàõíóâ äóðàöêîé ïàðîäèåé íà ñìû÷îê. Óëûáêà ñêîëüçíóëà ïî òîíêèì ãóáàì è, êàæåòñÿ, â ýòîò ìîìåíò îí ùåëêíóë ìåíÿ ïî íîñó!! 

*** 

Íå áóäó æàëîâàòüñÿ, íàøëè ìåíÿ óæå ê óòðó.  

Ïðèìåðíî ÷åðåç ñóòêè ÿ ñìîãëà ïîøåâåëèòüñÿ.

À ÷åðåç äâå íåäåëè äàæå ñòàëè ïîíåìíîãó ñõîäèòü ðàçíîöâåòíûå ïÿòíà íåÿñíîãî ïðîèñõîæäåíèÿ, óñåÿâøèå ìåíÿ ïîñëå òîé íî÷è áóêâàëüíî ñ íîã äî ãîëîâû. 

Ëåæà â êðîâàòè ñ çàãèïñîâàííîé íîãîé (ñïðèíò â ðîëèêàõ íå ïðîøåë äàðîì), ÿ äàþ ñåáå ñòðàøíûå êëÿòâû çàáûòü î ÷åëîâåêå, ïî÷òè ïðåâðàòèâøåì ìîþ æèçíü â àä.

Âîò ïðèåäó äîìîé, âûáðîøó ê ÷åðòÿì ñêëÿíêó, ðàñïëàâëþ äóðàöêóþ ïóãîâèöó, à æóêà åãî íåíàãëÿäíîãî âîò ýòèìè ñàìûìè ðó÷êàìè (â ïî÷òè ñîøåäøèõ æåëòî-îðàíæåâûõ ïÿòíàõ) â **ïî-ðî-øîê**** ðàçîòðó… **

**fin******

**Ðîëèêè. ×àñòü 3**

Îäíî èç äâóõ: êòî-òî ñîøåë ñ óìà.

Èëè ÿ, èëè ìèð. 

Ëåíèâî âûêëàäûâàÿ êàðòû íà ñòîë, ÿ ðàçìûøëÿëà íàä ýòîé äèëåììîé.  Ïðèïå÷àòàâ Êîðîëÿ ïèê Äàìîé ÷åðâåé, ÿ ðàäîñòíî õîõîòíóëà è ðåøèòåëüíî îòêëîíèëà ïåðâûé âàðèàíò. Óæ ÿ-òî òî÷íî çäîðîâà («ïî ýòîé ôðàçå, êàæåòñÿ, ïñèõîâ âû÷èñëÿþò?» – íî ÿ ðåøèòåëüíî ïðîãíàëà ýòó ãëóïóþ ìûñëü). Çíà÷èò, ñâèõíóëèñü îêðóæàþùèå!

Ïðîñòî, êàê êîëîäó ñòàñîâàòü. 

À äåëî áûëî âîò â ÷åì. Ïðîøëî óæå 5 äíåé ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê ÿ áëàãîïîëó÷íî (íå ñ÷èòàÿ ïîòåðÿííîé ñóìêè è äðàêè ñ ïüÿíûì òàêñèñòîì) âåðíóëàñü äîìîé. Èç áîëüíèöû.

Âîò òóò-òî è âûÿñíèëîñü, ÷òî ëó÷øå á ÿ òàì è îñòàâàëàñü. Â áîëüíèöå. 

Âî-ïåðâûõ, ìîå íåíàãëÿäíîå, òèõîå, ÷óäíîå, óþòíîå êëàäáèùå îêàçàëîñü îáíåñåíî ãëóõîé êàìåííîé ñòåíîé, óïèðàâøåéñÿ, êàæåòñÿ, â ñàìîå íåáî. È çíàåòå, ÷òî?  Â ýòîé ñòåíå _íå áûëî ïðîõîäà. Íè îäíîãî._

Âî-âòîðûõ, ýòî íèêîãî íå óäèâëÿëî. Êàæåòñÿ, âñå áûëè àáñîëþòíî óâåðåíû, ÷òî òîëüêî òàê ñ êëàäáèùàìè è ïîñòóïàþò: çàìóðóþò è çàáóäóò. Æèâèòå, ïîêîéíè÷êè, êàê óìååòå! Ñòàðè÷êè è ñòàðóøêè, ðàíüøå òàê óþòíî ãðóñòèâøèå â òèõîì çåëåíîì ñêâåðèêå, áåçðîïîòíî ïåðåáàçèðîâàëèñü â ãîðîäñêîé ïàðê, ãäå ñ óñïåõîì ïðèíÿëèñü ãîíÿòü èç êóñòîâ ìîëîäåæü. Òà åùå ïóáëèêà: íè ñåáå, íè ëþäÿì.

Â-òðåòüèõ, î _òîì _âå÷åðå âñå ïðîñòî-íàïðîñòî çàáûëè. È ïîëèöåéñêèå, òðàíñïîðòèðîâàâøèå ìåíÿ ñëóæåáíûì ïèêàïîì (â äåæóðíóþ ìàøèíó ÿ íå âëåçëà: ðóêà, ïîìíèòå?) â áîëüíèöó, è êëàäáèùåíñêèå ñëóæèòåëè, êîòîðûå âðÿä ëè ìîãëè íå çàìåòèòü îáóãëèâøèåñÿ äåðåâöà, ïåðåêîïàííóþ ïîëÿíêó, íó è êðîâü òàì âñÿêóþ, ÷àñòè òåë… èëè ìîãëè? Çà Ôàéçåðà, ïîæàëóé, ðó÷àòüñÿ íå ñòàíó. 

Íî ñàìûì çàáàâíûì îêàçàëàñü ðåàêöèÿ íà ìîå «ß òîëüêî ÷òî èç áîëüíèöû âåðíóëàñü!». Ïåðâûì ïîðàäîâàë Ôàéçåð. ×óòü ïîäóìàâ, îí âûäàë: 

- Òî÷íî, Âû æå ÷óòü íå óòîíóëè, ìèññ Íåëëè. – Óãó. Â ãîðîäñêîì ïðóäó, ãäå äàæå êîøêà ñóèöèä ñîâåðøèòü íå ñóìååò – ìåëêî-ñ. À áîëüøå ó íàñ âîäîåìîâ íåò. Ôîíòàíû, ðàçâå ÷òî.

Òóøèòå ñâåò. 

Ñëåäîì ïîâàëèëè âåðñèè: êàæäûé ñëåäóþùèé îòâåò ñëîâíî ïûòàëñÿ ïåðåùåãîëÿòü ïðåäûäóùèå èäèîòèçìîì. Ñ òðîãàòåëüíûì ó÷àñòèåì ìíå ñîîáùèëè, ÷òî ÿ: ñëîìàëà íîãó, ñëîìàëà ðóêó, ñëîìàëà ðåáðà è âûâèõíóëà ÷åëþñòü. Ñ ïîòðÿñàþùèì íàïîðîì ìåíÿ ïûòàëèñü óáåäèòü, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ ðàçëèòèå æåë÷è, ÿçâà, ãðûæà è âîñïàëåíèå ñðåäíåãî óõà. Óçíàâ, ÷òî ìíå ñäåëàëè àáîðò, ïîäòÿæêó ëèöà è ëèïîñàêöèþ, ÿ ñëåãêà îçâåðåëà. Íî ïîñëåäíåé êàïëåé ñòàëî ñîîáùåíèå, ÷òî ìíå ïðîäåëàëè òðåïàíàöèþ ÷åðåïà. Àâòîð ýòîãî ïîòðÿñàþùåãî çàÿâëåíèÿ, êñòàòè, áûë ñîâåðøåííî óâåðåí, ÷òî ýòî ñîâðåìåííûé ìåòîä îáñëåäîâàíèÿ. Âðîäå óëüòðàçâóêîâîãî. Åãî ñ÷àñòüå. 

Ïîïûòêà ðàñòîðìîøèòü çíàêîìûõ è âûÿñíèòü, ÷òî æå òàì ñëó÷èëîñü, ïðîâàëèëàñü ñ òðåñêîì. Çíàêîìûå òîðìîøåíèþ íå ïîäëåæàëè,  íà ïðîâîêàöèè ðåàãèðîâàëè ñëàáî, à íà ìîèõ «äîïðîñàõ ñ ïðèñòðàñòèåì» ñêó÷àëè äî çåâîòû. 

Íó ëàäíî, ìû óæå äàâíî êî âñÿêèì ñòðàííîñòÿì ïðèâûêëè, åñëè ëþäè ïîêóïàþò äëÿ ëè÷íîãî ïîëüçîâàíèÿ çàáðîøåííûå ðàêåòíûå áàçû, òî ïî÷åìó áû íå êóïèòü êëàäáèùå. Îáíåñòè ñòåíîé è æèòü òàì ñïîêîéíî. ß áû êóïèëà… 

Ïîæàëóé, òîëüêî îäíî «èíòåðâüþ», äà è òî âçÿòîå ïî ÷èñòîé ñëó÷àéíîñòè, îêàçàëîñü óñïåøíûì. Ìåñòíûé äóðà÷îê, òèõèé, íàáîæíûé äåäóøêà, áèòûõ ïîë÷àñà ðàññêàçûâàë ìíå î òîì, ÷òî «ìåñòî òî íå÷èñòî», «Áåðìóäñêèé òðåóãîëüíèê îòäûõàåò» è «ó íåãî âñå çàïèñàíî». Ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ, ÷òî åùå íåìíîãî – è ÿ òî÷íî ïðèñîåäèíþñü ê íåìó â áîðüáå ñ Âðàãàìè ×åëîâå÷åñòâà (áîðüáà çàêëþ÷àëàñü â  ðàçìåðåííîì ïîãðîìûõèâàíèè áóáíîì ñ öåëüþ äåéñòâèÿ íà ïñèõèêó çëîáíûì äóõàì), ÿ ïîçîðíî áåæàëà. 

Ðåøèâ îò áåçíàäåãè ïîñîâåòîâàòüñÿ ñ ñèëàìè ïîòóñòîðîííèìè, ðàç óæ ïîñþñòîðîííèå ñòîëü íåìíîãîñëîâíû, ÿ â êîòîðûé ðàç ðàçëîæèëà êàðòû. Ñ òåì æå ðåçóëüòàòîì. 

Ïóñòûå õëîïîòû, îïàñíîñòü ñî ñòîðîíû è íåïðèÿòíîñòè îò êîðîëÿ Ïèê. ×òî æ, îáíàäåæèâàåò. Ìû åùå óâèäèìñÿ. ß õèùíî óëûáíóëàñü è çëîáíî ïðèùóðèëà ãëàçà. Íå óáüþ, íî ïîêàëå÷ó, ñëàäåíüêèé… Êèíóëà êîñîé âçãëÿä â çåðêàëî, ÷òîáû ïðîâåðèòü ëó÷øóþ Çëîáíóþ ãðèìàñó èç ñâîåãî íàáîðà,  è ÷óòü ñìîðùèëà íîñ. Òåïåðü èäåàëüíî. 

Æóêà ÿ, êîíå÷íî æå, íå âûáðîñèëà. Ïîõëþïàëà íîñîì íàä íåñ÷àñòíîé ëþáîâüþ (ìîåé) è ìó÷åíè÷åñêîé ñìåðòüþ (åãî), ïîñëå ÷åãî ðåøèëà, ÷òî ìû ðîäñòâåííûå äóøè – çëîäåé-òî îäèí è òîò æå. 

Ïîñåìó ÿ áåðåæíî – ïîìíÿ ïðåäóïðåæäåíèÿ áûâøåãî æó÷èíîãî âëàäåëüöà – âûòðÿõíóëà íàñåêîìîå â êóëîí÷èê- ëàäàíêó è íàçíà÷èëà ñâîèì òàëèñìàíîì. Íà èñïûòàòåëüíûé ñðîê – áåç îêëàäà, à òàì ïîñìîòðèì.

Íàïëåâàâ íà «ïðàâèëüíîå» ãàäàíèå, ÿ ïðèíÿëàñü âûêëàäûâàòü êàðòû îäíó çà äðóãîé íà ñòîë, ïðèãîâàðèâàÿ «Ëþáèò- íå ëþáèò, ïëþíåò-ïîöåëóåò, ê ÷åðòó ïîøëåò…» Î, äà. Êîðîëü Ïèê óñòàâèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ ñ íåñêðûâàåìûì çëîðàäñòâîì. Íó ëàäíî, åùå íåèçâåñòíî, êòî êîãî ïîøëåò. 

Íàöåïèâ ðîëèêè, ÿ âûðâàëàñü íà ñâîáîäó. Íàäî áûëî ïîäóìàòü. 

Âîò óæå áèòûé ÷àñ ÿ íåíàçîéëèâî êðóæèëà ïî ïåðèìåòðó ìîíóìåíòàëüíîé ñòåíû, ñêðûâøåé îò âçãëÿäà êëàäáèùå. Ãóëÿþ ÿ òóò. Ãó-ëÿ-þ.

Áåççàáîòíûì íàñâèñòûâàíèåì, îíî äîëæíî áûëî óáåäèòü âñåõ âîçìîæíûõ ñâèäåòåëåé â ñîâåðøåííîé ñëó÷àéíîñòè âûáðàííîãî ìàðøðóòà (ýýý… íó, âðÿä ëè, êîíå÷íî, êòî-òî ïîâåðèë. ÿ êàê ðàç çàõîäèëà íà ñåäüìîé êðóã.) ÿ ðàñïóãàëà âñþ æèâíîñòü â îêðóãå. Ðåøèâ, ÷òî ìîÿ ìèññèÿ âûïîëíåíà (ïî ñáîðó èíôîðìàöèè, à íå ðåàëèçàöèè ñàäèñòñêèõ íàêëîííîñòåé – ñâèñòåòü ÿ, âîîáùå-òî, íå óìåþ.) ÿ îòïðàâèëàñü äîìîé, ëîìàÿ ãîëîâó íàä ñòðàííîñòÿìè ïðîèñõîäÿùåãî â ãîðîäå.

È âñå-òàêè, ïî÷åìó âñå ðàçîì ïîòóïåëè, îãëîõëè è îñëåïëè? Ýýý… íåêîððåêòíûé âîïðîñ..?

Íåîïðåäåëåííîñòü ñâîäèëà ñ óìà. À ìûñëè î ñóìàñøåñòâèè çàñòàâëÿëè íåðâíè÷àòü. Âñå-òàêè: ÿ èëè ìèð? (êóäà òàì Ãàìëåòó ñ åãî «áûòü- íå áûòü»)

Ïîæàëóé, âîïðîñ óæå íå ìîã áûòü ðåøåí îäíîçíà÷íî â ìîþ ïîëüçó – ðåøèëà ÿ, âîðîâàòî âûáèðàÿñü èç äîìà â ðàéîíå ïîëóäíÿ ñëåäóþùåãî äíÿ. Ñîííûé òåïëûé äåíåê, íà óëèöàõ íè äóøè, òîëüêî çàëèâèñòî ëàåò ãäå-òî ñîáàêà. Íå ïåðâûé äåíü, êñòàòè, ëàåò. Ïðèïàäî÷íàÿ.

 Âìèã äîì÷àâ äî çíàêîìîé ãëóõîé ñòåíû, ÿ îáðóëèëà åå ñáîêó è óñòðîèëàñü íà òðàâêå. Ýòà ÷àñòü êëàäáèùà âûõîäèëà çà ãîðîä, òàê ÷òî ëþäåé çäåñü ãóëÿëî íå â ïðèìåð ìåíüøå (èç òåõ, êòî âîîáùå âîêðóã êëàäáèùà ãóëÿë), à ê òîìó æå, ðîñëà óþòíàÿ ðîùèöà, ñåé÷àñ ïî÷òè âïëîòíóþ ïîäõîäèâøàÿ ê êàìåííîé êëàäêå. Óáåãàòü áóäåì â ëåñ. Ñëàëîìîì.

Ïåðåîáóâøèñü, ÿ âûòÿíóëà èç ðþêçàêà öåëûé íàáîð äóðàöêèõ æåëåçîê, ÷òî-òî âðîäå «Íàáîðà íà÷èíàþùåãî ñàäèñòà». Áðåçãëèâî â íèõ ïîêîâûðÿâøèñü, ÿ âûòÿíóëà äëèííóþ è çàîñòðåííóþ íà êîíöå õðåíîâèíó, êîòîðóþ, êàê ìíå îáúÿñíèë ïðîäàâåö, ñëåäîâàëî äðóãîé õðåíîâèíîé ïîáîëüøå çàêîëà÷èâàòü â ñòåíó. Òî åñòü, â ãîðó, êîíå÷íî, íî ãäå ÿ âàì ñåé÷àñ ýòó ñàìóþ ãîðó íàéäó? È, ñàìîå ãëàâíîå, ÷òî ÿ íà òîé ãîðå çàáûëà? 

À «çàãëÿíóòü çà ñòåíó» óñïåëî ñòàòü ìîåé èäåôèêñ. Óâèäåòü Ïàðèæ è óìåðåòü. ×òî-òî âðîäå ýòîãî, íî ìîæíî áåç ïîñëåäíåé ÷àñòè, óìèðàòü ïîêà ðàíî. Ïðèñòðîèâ ÷óãóííûé (ïî âåñó, âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå) êîëûøåê ìåæäó äâóìÿ êàìíÿìè â ñòåíå, ÿ ñ òðóäîì ïîäíÿëà ïàðîäèþ íà ìîëîòîê è ñî âñåé äóðè äîëáàíóëà åþ (ïàðîäèåé) ïî øòûðþ. Ìà-ìî÷-êà.

Òî åñòü, âûðàçèëàñü ÿ ãîðàçäî êðàñî÷íåå. È äîëüøå. Âûðàæàëàñü, â ñìûñëå. 

Ïåðåâåðíóâ ñëåãêà îíåìåâøåé îò ïðåäûäóùåé ïîïûòêè ðóêîé ãðåáàíûé êîëûøåê, ÿ ñíîâà ïðèñòàâèëà åãî ê ñòåíå. Òåïåðü óæå ïðàâèëüíîé ñòîðîíîé. È ïðèíÿëàñü ìåòîäè÷íî ïîêîëà÷èâàòü ïî íåìó íåíàãëÿäíûì ôîíàðèêîì, âåñîì è ìîíîëèòíîñòüþ óñòóïàâøèì «ìîëîòêó» ñîâñåì íåìíîãî. Çàãíàâ ïåðâûé êîëûøåê â äîâîëüíî ìÿãêèé ðàñòâîð ìåæäó êàìíÿìè, ÿ âûíåñëà ñåáå áëàãîäàðíîñòü îò ëèöà êîëëåêòèâà è ïîîáåùàëà ëèøíþþ ïîðöèþ ìîðîæåíîãî. Âòîðîé è òðåòèé ïðèøëîñü âîçíàãðàäèòü ðàçðåøåíèåì ñëîïàòü øîêîëàäíûé òîðò. Öåëèêîì. Ýòî, êîíå÷íî, åñëè íå ëîïíó ïîñëå ìîðîæåíîãî. 

Ïåðåä ÷åòâåðòûì ÿ äîëãî è óïîðíî òîðãîâàëàñü ñàìà ñ ñîáîé, ïîêà íå âûêëÿí÷èëà, íàêîíåö, òó çàìå÷àòåëüíóþ âå÷åðíþþ  òðÿïî÷êó ñ âûðåçîì äî ïîïû. Âäîõíîâëåííàÿ ÷óäåñíûì îáðàçîì (ïëàòüÿ, à íå ïîïû, ðàçóìååòñÿ), ÿ ëèõî âêîëîòèëà æåëåçÿêó. Ìîæåò, óæå ðóêó íàáèëà? 

Ïÿòûé êîëûøåê äîêàçàë, ÷òî ðóêó ÿ ñêîðåå ñáèëà. È î÷åíü âåðîÿòíî, äî êðîâè. Åñëè áû íå âîëøåáíûé îáðàç òóôåëü, èäåàëüíî ãàðìîíèðóþùèõ ñ ïëàòüåì, óøëà áû äîìîé, ÷åñòíîå ñëîâî. 

Øåñòîé ÿ âáèâàòü íå ñòàëà. Íàôèã íàäî. 

Îõâà÷åííàÿ ïåññèìèçìîì, ÿ óñòðîèëàñü â êóñòèêàõ çà äåðåâöåì è óãðþìî ïîæèðàëà ñàíäâè÷è, ïðèõâà÷åííûå ñ ñîáîé. Øàéêà ìóðàâüåâ íàõàëüíî àòàêîâàëà âàôåëüêó, áëàãîðàçóìíî ïðèïàñåííóþ «íà ñëàäêîå». Ïðèøëîñü âñòóïàòü ñ ïàðøèâöàìè â äëèòåëüíûå ïåðåãîâîðû, êîòîðûå çàêîí÷èëèñü èçáèòûì äèïëîìàòè÷åñêèì ïðèåìîì: ÿ èõ ïîäêóïèëà. Êóñêîì áóëêè ñ ìàéîíåçîì. 

Ïîêà ÿ øëèôîâàëà ñâîè ñïîñîáíîñòè â âåäåíèè ïåðåãîâîðîâ, íà ñòåíå ðàçûãðàëàñü íàñòîÿùàÿ ïàíòîìèìà. 

Èç-çà óãëà âûíûðíóëà ôèãóðà ëàäíî ñêðîåííîãî áëîíäèíà, óâåðåííîé ðûñöîé ñëåäîâàâøåãî âäîëü ñòåíû. Çàâèäåâ ïëîäû ìîèõ òðóäîâ – äà-äà, êîëûøêè, ýòèìè ñàìûìè ðó÷êàìè âáèòûå – îí ðàäîñòíî âñïëåñíóë ðó÷îíêàìè è… ïîëåç ââåðõ. Âñå ýòî – íå ñíèæàÿ òåìïà. ß ïîäàâèëàñü áóòåðáðîäîì. 

Íè÷åãî, êëèíûøêè âûäåðæàëè. Ñòîÿ íà ïÿòîì, ïîñëåäíåì, ýòà êàëàí÷à äîòÿíóëàñü äî êðàÿ ñòåíû è «ëåãêèì äâèæåíèåì ðóêè» ïîäòÿíóëàñü. Åùå ìèã – è îí ñ ïðèãëóøåííûì ñòóêîì ñâàëèëñÿ êóäà-òî âíèç. Áóòåðáðîä âûïàë ó ìåíÿ èç ðóê.

Íó íè õðåíà ñåáå, à? 

ß âñå åùå ïûòàëàñü îñìûñëèòü ïðîèñõîäÿùåå, êîãäà èç-çà ñòåíû äîíåññÿ èñòîøíûé âèçã, çàáîðèñòûé ìàò è ïî÷åìó-òî ñîáà÷èé ëàé. Âûòàðàùèâ îò èçóìëåíèÿ ãëàçà ãëàçà, ÿ óâèäåëà ñíà÷àëà äâå ðóêè, óöåïèâøèåñÿ çà êðàé ñòåíû, çàòåì ïîêàçàëîñü êðàñíîå îò íàòóãè ëèöî äàâåøíåãî áëîíäèí÷èêà, íîãà â ÷åðíîì áîòèíêå øêàðÿáíóëà ïî êàìíÿì, íî áîòèíîê ñîñêî÷èë è óïàë âíèç, ÷òî âûçâàëî íîâóþ ïîðöèþ ðóãàíè, óæå ãîðàçäî áîëåå ñîäåðæàòåëüíîé. Ñíèçó ïîëûõíóëî ïðîíçèòåëüíî-áåëûì, è áåäíÿãà, ïàíè÷åñêè ïèñêíóâ, ïðîñòî âçëåòåë íàä ñòåíîé, îäíèì äâèæåíèåì ïåðåáðàñûâàÿ íåìàëåíüêóþ òóøêó ÷åðåç íå íèçåíüêóþ ñòåíêó. ß åãî ïîíèìàþ, åñëè á ïîäî ìíîé òàê ïîëûõíóëî…! À ìóæ÷èíû âîîáùå ê íèæíåé ïîëîâèíå ñâîåãî òóëîâèùà îòíîñÿòñÿ ãîðàçäî òðåïåòíåå. 

Âîò òàê, áîëåÿ çà èíòèìíûå ÷àñòè íåçíàêîìöà, ÿ ñ îãðîìíûì ñî÷óâñòâèåì ñëåäèëà, êàê îí, Î×ÅÍÜ àêêóðàòíî ïåðåñòàâëÿÿ ëàïêè, ñïîëçàåò âíèç. Ñóäÿ ïî êîîðäèíàöèè äâèæåíèé, òå óðîäû âíèçó òàêè íå ïðîìàõíóëèñü.  Ñòðàäàëåö ïðèçåìëèëñÿ, ðàçâåðíóëñÿ ê ñòåíå è õîðîøî ïîñòàâëåííûì ìåëîäè÷íûì ãîëîñîì ñ èçûñêàííåéøèìè èíòîíàöèÿìè ãäå-òî ñ ìèíóòó îáúÿñíÿë ñòåíå âñå, ÷òî îí äóìàåò ïðî ýòèõ ******! Èõ ***** ðîäèòåëÿõ! È èõ **** ìîðàëüíîì îáëèêå. 

Âûñêàçàâøèñü (ÿ ïî ïðèâû÷êå ÷óòü íå çààïëîäèðîâàëà â ôèíàëå, à îí, âèäèìî, òîæå ïî ïðèâû÷êå, ÷óòü íå ðàñêëàíÿëñÿ) áëîíäèí ïîâåðíóëñÿ, è òóò-òî ÿ åãî ðàññìîòðåëà. Ìàìî÷êà, êàêîé øèêàðíûé ñàìåö! 

Òàêèõ íóæíî ïîäâåðãàòü ïðèíóäèòåëüíîìó êëîíèðîâàíèþ èëè, êàê ìèíèìóì, àêòèâíî ðàçìíîæàòü… Ïîäóìàâ î ïîñëåäíåì, ÿ èíñòèíêòèâíî ïðèãëàäèëà âîëîñû è èçîáðàçèëà íà ëèöå ïðèÿòíåéøóþ óëûáêó, ñîáèðàÿñü âûêàðàáêàòüñÿ èç çàðîñëåé è ïðèñòóïèòü ê îïåðàöèè «Çàêàäðèì Áëîíäèíà, ðàç Áðþíåòà ãäå-òî íîñèò»,  íî â ýòîò ìîìåíò çà ñòåíîé ãðîìûõíóëî åùå ñèëüíåå è íàä ñòåíîé ïîÿâèëàñü ôèçèîíîìèÿ, ìèãîì íàïîìíèâøàÿ ìíå î ñúåìêàõ «Ïàðêà þðñêîãî ïåðèîäà». Ôèçèîíîìèÿ çàîçèðàëàñü, ìû ñ áëîíäèíîì âçâûëè ïî÷òè îäíîâðåìåííî, ïðè÷åì ÿ ïîïûòàëàñü ñðî÷íî çàêîïàòüñÿ â çåìëþ, äèêî çàâèäóÿ ïðè ýòîì êðîòàì, ìîé ìàíèêþð â êîïàíèè îêàçàëñÿ ñîâåðøåííî íè íà ÷òî íå ãîäåí. Áëîíäèí ïîñòóïèë ñîâåðøåííî íåëîãè÷íî – ïðèíÿëñÿ êàðàáêàòüñÿ íà äåðåâî,  ïðè÷èíÿÿ èñòåðçàííûì øòàíàì åùå áîëüøèé âðåä. 

×óäîâèùå çåâíóëî, âûïëþíóâ òó÷êó äûìà, è ëåíèâî óáðàëîñü îáðàòíî. ß íåìíîæêî ïîáèëàñü ãîëîâîé îá çåìëþ äëÿ ïîðÿäêà – íà ñàìîì äåëå ïðîèñõîäÿùåå äàâíî ïåðåñòàëî ìåíÿ óäèâëÿòü. Êàæåòñÿ, ÿ óæå ãîòîâà êî âñåìó… 

…âåäü âñå ðàâíî ÷åðåç ïàðó ìãíîâåíèé ÿ î÷íóñü è îáíàðóæó, ÷òî ïðèøëè ñàíèòàðû ñ íîâîé ïîðöèåé óñïîêîèòåëüíîãî. 

«Óòåøàÿ» ñåáÿ ïîäîáíûì îáðàçîì, ÿ ïðèïîäíÿëàñü íà ëîêòÿõ, õèùíûì âçîðîì èçó÷àÿ ãîðèçîíò. Âðîäå áû, íèêàêèõ îïàñíûõ òâàðåé ïîáëèçîñòè áîëüøå íå íàáëþäàëîñü, è ÿ ïîòèõîíüêó âûïðÿìèëàñü. ×òî-òî â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ ÿ ñòàëà ïðîâîäèòü ïîä âñÿêèìè ðàñòèòåëüíûìè óêðûòèÿìè óæàñíî ìíîãî âðåìåíè. ×èíãà÷ãóê ïðîñòî. Èëè ñïåöíàç. Îñòàëîñü òîëüêî íàöåïèòü íà ñâîþ ðîçîâóþ ïàíàìêó ïàðó âåòî÷åê äëÿ êîíñïèðàöèè. Ýòî ÿ òàê ÿçâèòü ïûòàëàñü, íî ïîòîì ðåøèëà, ÷òî ìûñëü ñòîÿùàÿ.

Îçèðàÿñü â ïîèñêàõ ïîäõîäÿùèõ âåòî÷åê, ÿ óñëûøàëà ñòóê è âñïîìíèëà î êðàñàâ÷èêå: îí êàê ðàç èçîáðàçèë ïåðåñïåëûé ôðóêò, âåñüìà íåèçÿùíî øìÿêíóâøèñü ñ âåòêè. Íè÷åãî, îòðÿõíóëñÿ è âñêî÷èë. Ïîãðîçèâ êóëàêîì ñòåíå (íà ýòîò ðàç ìîë÷à – ìóäðûé ïîñòóïîê), îí öåëåóñòðåìëåííî ëîìàíóëñÿ ñêâîçü êóñòû. ß  êèíóëà ïå÷àëüíûé âçãëÿä íà àçàðòíî îòïëÿñûâàþùèõ íà ìîåé âàôåëüêå òàíåö ïîáåäû (ëàìáàäó) ìóðàâüåâ, ýòèõ  ìèãîì çàáûâøèõ âñå óãîâîðû òâàðåé, è ïðèïóñòèëà ñëåäîì. 

Âñå ðàâíî äåëàòü áîëüøå íå÷åãî – ñïàñèáî áëîíäèíó, íàãëÿäíî îáúÿñíèë, ÏÎ×ÅÌÓ ÷åðåç ñòåíêó ëåçòü íå ñòîèò. ß äàæå ïðîñòèëà åìó çà ýòî íåñàíêöèîíèðîâàííîå èñïîëüçîâàíèå ìîèõ êîëûøêîâ.

Ðîëèêè íà ãëàäêî óòîïòàííîé çåìëå ìÿãêî ïðóæèíèëè, íî ñòîèëî ñâåðíóòü ñ òðîïèíêè – è ÿ íà÷àëà ñïîòûêàòüñÿ ÷åðåç êàæäûé øàã, ïîäïðûãèâàÿ  íà êî÷êàõ, êàê ñëîìàííàÿ ìàðèîíåòêà. Âû çíàåòå ýòè îùóùåíèÿ: «À-à-à-à-à-à-à-àààààààà!»

Ïî÷òè íå âðåçàâøèñü â ïàðó-òðîéêó äåðåâüåâ, ÿ, íàêîíåö, âûáðàëàñü íà äîðîæêó çà ðîùåé. Ìíå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ÿ óæå òî÷íî óïóñòèëà Ïðåêðàñíîãî Áëîíäèíà, íî, ïðèãëÿäåâøèñü, çàìåòèëà âäàëåêå áåëîáðûñóþ ãîëîâó. Ìîå ñåðäöå ðàäîñòíî âñòðåïåíóëàñü è ÿ, âåäîìàÿ îõîòíè÷üèì èíñòèíêòîì, ïîì÷àëàñü ñëåäîì. Áåãó-áåãó-áåãó, ñïîòûêàþñü ïðîñòî!

- Çäðàññññòè –ìîå ëèöî ïîä èäèîòñêîé ïàíàìêîé ðàñïëûëîñü â íå ìåíåå èäèîòñêîé óëûáêå. 

- Ýýý… Äîáðûé äåíü – áëîíäèí÷èê íåðâíî îãëÿäåëñÿ, íî íå çàáûë ñâåðêíóòü çóáàìè â î÷àðîâàòåëüíîé óëûáêå. Ïîæàëóé, åñëè á íå çàòðàâëåííûé âçãëÿä è âûìàçàííûé ñàæåé êîí÷èê íîñà, ÿ áû ðàñòàÿëà. 

- Ãóëÿåòå? 

- Ýýý… àãà – áîëåå ñòðàííûé äèàëîã òðóäíî áûëî áû âîîáðàçèòü: ìóæ÷èíà â ïîäïàëåííûõ øòàíàõ è äåâóøêà â ïåðåìàçàííîé çåìëåé è òðàâÿíîì ñîêå îäåæäå ïûòàþòñÿ âåñòè íåïðèíóæäåííóþ ñâåòñêóþ áåñåäó ïîñðåäè  êàêîãî-òî äóðàöêîãî ïîëÿ. 

Åùå ðàç ïîäîçðèòåëüíî çûðêíóâ, íåçíàêîìåö çàñïåøèë ïî ñâîèì äåëàì. 

- Âû òóò íåäàëåêî æèâåòå? – ÿ íàðåçàëà êðóãè ðÿäîì ñ íèì íå õóæå áåëîé àêóëû. 

- Àãà. – êàæåòñÿ, îí íå ðàñïîëîæåí ê ðàçãîâîðó.

- È ÿ òîæå – î÷åíü ðàäîñòíî ñîîáùèëà ÿ, íå ñîáèðàÿñü îòñòàâàòü. Òåïåðü îí ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ ñ íåêîòîðîé òðåâîãîé. 

- Ýòî… ýýý… õîðîøî – íàêîíåö âûäàâèë íåñ÷àñòíûé. Êàæåòñÿ, îí òîëüêî ÷òî óñïåë ïðîêëÿñòü è ìåíÿ, è âñþ ìîþ ñåìüþ… Ëàäíî ìåíÿ, íî çà ìàìî÷êó ÿ îáèäåëàñü è ðåøèëà ñòðàøíî îòìñòèòü. ß ìñòþ è ìñòÿ ìîÿ... óæàñíà.

- À ãäå âàì øòàíû ñîæãëè? – âîò ñåé÷àñ â ýòèõ ãëàçàõ áûëà ÷èñòåéøàÿ íåíàâèñòü. Áàëüçàì íà ìîå  æåñòîêîå ñåðäöå.

- Ñèãàðåòîé ïðîæåã – åõèäíî ïðîöåäèë îí è  çàøàãàë åùå ÿðîñòíåå, ñëîâíî êàæäûé ðàç ââèí÷èâàë êàáëóê íå â çåìëþ, à â ìîé çàòûëîê, íàïðèìåð. Àõ òàê, äà? 

- Âèäåëà ÿ âàøó «ñèãàðåòó» - ìîé ÿçûê ðàçäâîåí, ñ íåãî ÿäîì ñî÷àòñÿ ñëîâà – áîëüøàààààÿ. È çàæèãàëêà íå òðåáóåòñÿ. Ëþáèòå ýêçîòè÷åñêèõ çâåðóøåê? Îíè âàñ êàê-òî íå î÷åíü – íó è ñêàæèòå íà ìèëîñòü, çà÷åì ÿ íàðûâàþñü? 

- Äóðà. 

- Ñàì äóðàê.

- Ïîøëà âîí.

- Õàì òðàìâàéíûé! 

- ×åãîîîî? – íî ÿ óæå óñâèñòåëà ïðî÷ü. ×òî æå ìíå òàê íà íåâîñïèòàííûõ êîçëîâ âåçåò? Óðîæàéíûé ãîä, íå èíà÷å. Íî áðþíåòû âñå ðàâíî ëó÷øå. 

Âñå åùå ïûõòÿ îò çëîñòè, ÿ ëåòåëà ïî òðîòóàð÷èêó, ìîùåíîìó ðàçíîöâåòíîé ïëèòêîé, è ÷óòü íå íàëåòåëà íà ìèëåéøóþ ìèññèñ Äîðñòåí, êàê ðàç îòêðûâàâøóþ êàëèòêó â ñâîé ñàäèê. «Ïî÷òè» – ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà íå óïàëà, åå ïðîñòî ðàñïëþùèëî îá çàáîð÷èê, à ïîêóïêè ÿ âñå  ðàâíî ñîáðàëà. Ïî÷òè âñå.

Â òàêèõ ìèëûõ õëîïîòàõ ìû ïðîâåëè ïåðâûå ïÿòü ìèíóò, à ïîòîì îíà ïðèãëàñèëà ìåíÿ íà ÷àé. ß ïîíàäåÿëàñü, ÷òî îíà ýòî íå ñ öåëüþ ïðèìåíèòü íà ïðàêòèêå ÷óäåñíûé ïðèíöèï «îêî çà îêî» è â ÷àé ñòðèõíèí ñûïàòü íå ñòàíåò. 

Âðîäå íå ñòàëà, çàòî óãîñòèëà ÷óäåñíûì òîðòèêîì. ß, ñìóòíî ïðèïîìèíàÿ êàêóþ-òî åðåñü î òîì, ÷òî ñëàäêîå íåéòðàëèçóåò äåéñòâèå öèàíèñòîãî êàëèÿ, íà òîðòèê ñ ýíòóçèàçìîì íàëåãàëà.

Âûñëóøàâ ïîëíóþ õðîíîëîãèþ ñîáûòèé, ñëó÷èâøèõñÿ çà âðåìÿ ìîåãî îòñóòñòâèÿ, ÿ ïîðÿäêîì ñîìëåëà. Ñîííî ïîìàðãèâàÿ è äîåäàÿ òðåòüþ ïîðöèþ òîðòèêà, ÿ âäðóã óëîâèëà îáðûâîê î÷åðåäíîé òèðàäû: 

- …ñàì-òî íè÷åãî ìóæ÷èíà, âîò òîëüêî áëåäíîâàò, äà è íîñ áîëüøîé ïîðòèò…. 

-À? – Ìèññèñ Äîðñòåí óñòàâèëàñü íà ìåíÿ â ïîëíåéøåì èçóìëåíèè, íàâåðíîå, íå ïðèâûêëà, ÷òîáû íà åå ìîíîëîãè ðåàãèðîâàëè. 

- Î êîì âû ñåé÷àñ ãîâîðèëè? 

- Òàê ñîñåä æå íàø – îáñòîÿòåëüíî ïðèíÿëàñü îáúÿñíÿòü ïî-íîâîé ñòàðóøêà, ïðåáûâàÿ â ñîâåðøåííîì âîñòîðãå îò ñâîåãî èíôîðìàöèîííîãî ïðåâîñõîäñòâà. (Íó, íåîáÿçàòåëüíî îíà ýòî èìåííî òàê ïðî ñåáÿ íàçûâàåò.) – Ìóæ÷èíà, ìîëîäîé åùå, ñîðîêà òî÷íî íåò. Ñåìüè íåò – òóò îíà ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî ïîñèãíàëèëà ìíå áðîâÿìè. – Áðþíåò, âûñîêèé… 

- È äàâíî ïîÿâèëñÿ? – àçàðòíî ïåðåáèëà åå ÿ. Èíòåðåñíî, ìîå äóðàöêîå ñåðäå÷êî òàê åêíóëî ïî îøèáêå? 

- Äà âîò àêêóðàò ÷åðåç íåäåëþ, êàê òåáÿ äëÿ îïûòîâ çàáðàëè – ïîäàâèâ ñòîí, ÿ ðåøèëà íà çàîñòðÿòü âíèìàíèÿ íà ñâîåé áèîãðàôèè, ëó÷øå çàîñòðèì åãî íà áèîãðàôèè áðþíåòà.

- À ãäå ïîñåëèëñÿ? Â äîìå òîé ìèëîé ñåìåéíîé ïàðû? – î÷åíü ñëàâíûå ìóæ è æåíà ñðåäíèõ ëåò ãäå-òî ïîëãîäà íàçàä ïåðååõàëè, âûñòàâèâ ñâîé ÷óäåñíûé äîìèê íà ïðîäàæó. 

×åðåç ïîë÷àñà ÿ âûëåòåëà îò ñîñåäêè, ãîëîâà òðåùàëà îò îáèëèÿ èíôîðìàöèè. Òàê- òàê- òàê. Ñòîèëî òåáå ïîÿâèòüñÿ, íåíàãëÿäíûé, è ñ ìîèì ëþáèìûì ãîðîäîì íà÷àëà òâîðèòüñÿ âñÿêàÿ ÷åðòîâùèíà (òóò ÿ íåçëûì òèõèì ñëîâîì ïîìÿíóëà äàâåøíåãî áëîíäèíà). Ïîðà áû íàì ïîçíàêîìèòüñÿ ïîáëèæå… ß íåïðèÿòíî óõìûëüíóëàñü è èíñòèíêòèâíî ïîòÿíóëàñü ðóêîé ê êóëîíó ñ æóêîì. 

Óäà÷è, ñîëíûøêî. 

Îáåùàþ, ñêîðî îíà òåáå ïîíàäîáèòñÿ.

**fin******

**Ðîëèêè. ×àñòü 4**

Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü ÿ ñ óòðà ðàñïîëîæèëàñü íà çàðàíåå âûáðàííûõ ïîçèöèÿõ, âåñüìà âûãîäíûõ ñ òî÷êè çðåíèÿ ñòðàòåãèè è òàêòèêè: íà ãàçîí÷èêå ó  äîìà Ìàðòû, ìîåé ïîäðóãè è íîâîé ñîñåäêè òàèíñòâåííîãî áðþíåòà. Îòñþäà çàìå÷àòåëüíî ïðîñìàòðèâàëàñü âõîäíàÿ äâåðü íóæíîãî äîìà. È, íàäî íàäåÿòüñÿ, îò äâåðè ìû ïðîñìàòðèâàëèñü íå õóæå.

- Õîëîäíî…- Ìàðòà åæèëàñü ïîä ñâåæèì âåñåííèì âåòåðêîì, ñêðó÷èâàÿñü â êëóáî÷åê íà ñâîåì ïëåòåíîì êðåñëå. – Êàê æå õîîîîîëîäíî. 

- Òåðïè – öåäèëà ÿ ñêâîçü çóáû, ïûòàÿñü ñîõðàíÿòü íåïðèíóæäåííî-èçÿùíóþ ïîçó, õîòÿ êîæà óæå äàâíî ïîêðûëàñü âîîîîò òàêèìè ìóðàøêàìè. Ðàñ÷åò áûë ïðîñò, êàê âñå ãåíèàëüíîå: ÷òî ìîæåò áûòü åñòåñòâåííåå, ÷åì äâå çàãîðàþùèå íà ñîëíûøêå äåâóøêè? È, â-îáùåì-òî, ñîâñåì íåâàæíî, ÷òî àïðåëü åäâà ïåðåâàëèë ÷åðåç ñåðåäèíó, à ãîðîæàíå ïðåäïî÷èòàëè ïîêà íå ñíèìàòü ñâèòåðîâ. À âîò íàì – òåïëî. 

Ïîõíûêàâ åùå íåìíîæêî - ÷òî-òî íàñ÷åò ïíåâìîíèè, ãàéìîðèòà è ïî÷åìó-òî ðåâìàòèçìà – Ìàðòà ñëèíÿëà â äîì. ß óñïåëà ñóðîâî çàêëåéìèòü åå, êàê äåçåðòèðøó è íåæåíêó, êîãäà ïîäðóãà âåðíóëàñü. Ñ ãîðÿ÷èì êàêàî è êîðîáêîé «Mozartini». 

Ðåøèâ, ÷òî øïèîíû, â ñóùíîñòè, íåïëîõî æèâóò, ÿ çàñóíóëà â ðîò ïîñëåäíþþ êîíôåòó è ÷óòü íå ïîäàâèëàñü îò íåîæèäàííîñòè: äâåðü ñîñåäíåãî äîìà ðàñïàõíóëàñü, è îòòóäà áóêâàëüíî âûëåòåë …ÎÍ.   
Âñå òàê æå íîñàò, ñòðåìèòåëåí è… ñîâåðøåííî íåîòðàçèì. ß ðàñòàÿëà. Äàæå áûñòðåå, ÷åì êîíôåòà ó ìåíÿ âî ðòó. Âîò ìû è âñòðåòèëèñü ñíîâà. Ëàñêàÿ ëåòÿùèé ÷åðíûé ñèëóýò âçãëÿäîì, ÿ ìûñëåííî ïîäâîäèëà èòîã. Ïîêà ÷òî ñ÷åò 1:1. ß ÷óòü íå ðàçìàçàëà òåáÿ ðîâíûì ñëîåì ïî àñôàëüòó, à òû ñ îòìåííûì öèíèçìîì ïî÷òè óòðàìáîâàë ìåíÿ íà 6 ôóòîâ â çåìëþ íà ìîåì æå ëþáèìîì êëàäáèùå. Ïîñìîòðèì, ÷òî áóäåò äàëüøå.

È âñå æå, ýòî òî÷íî ìîé òèï ìóæ÷èí. 

ß ãëóáîêî âäîõíóëà (êóïàëüíèê óãðîæàþùå çàòðåùàë), êîãäà Áðþíåò - àõ, íåò! Ñå-âå-ðóñ – êèíóë ðàññåÿííûé âçãëÿä â íóæíóþ ñòîðîíó, è íàøè ãëàçà íà ìãíîâåíèå âñòðåòèëèñü. È ðàçî÷àðîâàííî âûäîõíóëà, êîãäà îí ðàâíîäóøíî îòâåðíóëñÿ. 

Íó ëàäíî, îí åùå âåðíåòñÿ! Ïëàí «Æåñòîêî Îòîìñòèòü» áûë íåçàìåäëèòåëüíî çàìåíåí ïëàíîì «Îòìñòèòü ×óòü Ìåíåå Æåñòîêî è Ïîñìîòðåòü, ×òî Èç Ýòîãî Ïîëó÷èòñÿ»

À äëÿ íà÷àëà íàì ñëåäóåò ïîçíàêîìèòüñÿ ïîáëèæå… 

***

- Î! Êàêàÿ íåîæèäàííîñòü! – íàõàëüíî ïðîòÿíóëà ÿ. Ôèëèãðàííî ðàññ÷èòàòü âðåìÿ áûëî íåïðîñòî, ïðèøëîñü ãäå-òî ñ ÷àñ îòðàáàòûâàòü òåìï äâèæåíèÿ íà ìàðøðóòå âõîäíàÿ äâåðü – òðîòóàð. ß-òî íè÷åãî, à Ìàðòå åùå ñ ñîñåäÿìè îáúÿñíÿòüñÿ íàäî áóäåò. Êàæåòñÿ, îíè óñïåëè ñäåëàòü _ñâîè _âûâîäû.

Ñåâåðóñ, äîðîãó êîòîðîìó ÿ ñåé÷àñ òàê íàõàëüíî çàãîðîäèëà (åìó ñëåäîâàëî áû áûòü áëàãîäàðíûì, ïåðâîíà÷àëüíûé âàðèàíò ïðåäïîëàãàë ñëîìàííóþ íîãó. åãî ñëîìàííóþ íîãó, ðàçóìååòñÿ – ÿ-òî óæå ëîìàëà), áûë íå îäèí. Åãî êóðèðîâàëà æóòêîãî âèäà ñòàðóøåíöèÿ, êîêåòëèâî îáðÿæåííàÿ â ôååðè÷åñêîãî âèäà øëÿïó è óëüòðàìîäíûå ñ ïîëâåêà íàçàä î÷êè. Åñëè îí íå ãåðîíòîôèë, òî ìíå ïîâåçëî. Åñëè ãåðîíòîôèë… Õì. Çíà÷èò, íå ïîâåçëî. 

Åìó. Ïåðåó÷èì.

ß ýòî ñêàçàëà? ×ååååððððò.

Ñåâåðóñ ïðîíçèë ìåíÿ ðàñêàëåííûì âçãëÿäîì. Êàê ãîðÿ÷èì øàìïóðîì. Áðð. Òàê âîò, ÷òî ÷óâñòâóþò êóðî÷êè- ãðèëü. ß, â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü, îêàòèëà åãî ëåäÿíûì ïðåçðåíèåì. Âðîäå òîé æå êóðî÷êè, íî åùå â ìîðîçèëêå. Ïîíÿâ, ÷òî îäíèìè âçãëÿäàìè ìåíÿ íå ïðîéìåøü, Áðþíåò Ìîåé Ìå÷òû ïîïûòàëñÿ îáîéòè ìåíÿ ñïðàâà. ß ñäåëàëà ïëàâíîå äâèæåíèå â ñòîðîíó, ñíîâà îêàçûâàÿñü íà åãî ïóòè, è óëûáíóëàñü åùå î÷àðîâàòåëüíåå. Îí çàïûõòåë è ðâàíóëñÿ â äðóãóþ ñòîðîíó. 

Ñ òåì æå ðåçóëüòàòîì. 

- Êàæåòñÿ, ìû óæå âñòðå÷àëèñü? – âûïàëèëà ÿ, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ îí ïðîñòî ïîéäåò âïåðåä. ÏÎ ìíå. Íîãàìè.

- Ê ñîæàëåíèþ – ïðîøèïåë ìåðçàâåö, áðîñèâ ñòðàííûé âçãëÿä íà ñâîþ ñïóòíèöó. Îíà, ÷òî, åùå è ðåâíèâàÿ? Ïðèøëîñü äîáàâèòü â ãîëîñ ÿäà. 

- Òàê ïðèÿòíî, ÷òî ìû îêàçàëèñü  ñîñåäÿìè –  ìåíÿ ñ òîëêó íå ñîáüåøü òàê ïðîñòî.

- Êîìó êàê – çàðû÷àë îí è ïðîñòî îòîäâèíóë ìåíÿ â ñòîðîíó íà ìàíåð äâåðè. Ê ýòîìó âðåìåíè ÿ óæå ðåøèëà âðàñòè â çåìëþ, à ñ ìåñòà íå ñäâèíóòüñÿ, íî… ðîëèêè, âîîáùå-òî êîëåñàìè îáîðóäîâàíû. 

Äóðà. Íàäî áûëî îäåâàòü áóòñû. Ñ øèïàìè.  

Íó, âîò è âñå, ÿ óïóñòèëà ñâîé øàíñ. Êàê ãëóïî è óíèçèòåëüíî. Ìîæíî áûëî, êñòàòè, äîãàäàòüñÿ, ÷òî òàê âñå è áóäåò. Ðððð. À êòî ãîâîðèë, ìèëàÿ, ÷òî òû åãî ìîæåøü çàèíòåðåñîâàòü? Íó ëàäíî. Ïîçîð ìû ïåðåæèâåì, íå ñàìóðàè, à ïîïðîáîâàòü ñòîèëî. 

Ïîéìàâ ñî÷óâñòâåííûé âçãëÿä ñòàðóøåíöèè – è î÷êè ó íåå äóðàöêèå, è ñàìà îíà äóðàöêàÿ, è ñî÷óâñòâèå åå òîæå... äóðàöêîå – ÿ âçáåëåíèëàñü îêîí÷àòåëüíî è ðåøèëà âñåìè ñèëàìè ñîõðàíèòü ëèöî. Ïîâåðíóëàñü ê èñêðåííå ïîçàáàâëåííîé âñåì ýòèì ôàðñîì Ìàðòå è íàìåðåííî ãðîìêî îò÷åêàíèëà: 

- Õîðîøåå âîñïèòàíèå – âñå-òàêè ðîñêîøü! – Êðàåì ãëàçà çàìåòèëà, êàê Áðþíåò ïðèòîðìîçèë, äåðíóëñÿ, ñëîâíî ðåøèë îáåðíóòüñÿ, íî íà ïîëïóòè ïåðåäóìàë. Óäîâëåòâîðåííî êèâíóâ, ÿ âîâðåìÿ âñïîìíèëà â÷åðàøíþþ «ïðîãóëêó» - Íè÷åãî, Ìàðòà. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, â ýòîò ãîðîä íå âñå òàêèå ïðèåçæàþò. Â÷åðàøíèé áëîíäèí áûë íà ïîðÿäîê îáõîäèòåëüíåå. È ñèìïàòè÷íåå, êñòàòè! – ß ðàçâåðíóëàñü è ïîðóëèëà îáðàòíî ê äîìó Ìàðòû.

- Ìèíóòêó. – Ýòîò ãîëîñ – êàê áàðõàòíàÿ ïåð÷àòêà ïî ãîëîé êîæå. Ìðð.. ß, ñëîâíî íåõîòÿ, îáåðíóëàñü. Èíòåðåñíî, èçâèíèòñÿ èëè íàõàìèò? Ñòàâëþ ñîòíþ íà «íàõàìèò». 

Êîçåë.

- ×òî çà áëîíäèí? – Ûûûû. Îïÿòü â «ìîëîêî». Ïîëó÷àåòñÿ, ÿ â ïðîèãðûøå (õîòü è ñàìà ñ ñîáîé ñïîðèëà, íî âñå ðàâíî íåïðèÿòíî). Äà ÷òî æ çà ÷åëîâåê òàêîé íåâîçìîæíûé?!! Ñ ÷åãî åãî âäðóã áëîíäèí çàèíòåðåñîâàë? Îñòàëîñü òîëüêî óáèòü åãî íàïîâàë òîíêîé äîãàäêîé…

- Ðåâíóåòå? – íó ÷òî ÿ íåñó??! Â íàêàçàíèå ÿ äàæå ïðèêóñèëà ñåáå ÿçûê. Âîò òåáå! Îé! 

Áîëüíî. 

-  Ïðîñòî ìû èùåì íàøåãî… çíàêîìîãî – ïîäàëà ãîëîñ ìîë÷àâøàÿ äî òîãî ïîæèëàÿ äàìà.- Âîçìîæíî, ýòî îí? Âïåðâûå â âàøåì ãîðîäå. Î÷åíü ñâåòëûé áëîíäèí, âûñîêèé.  – îãî. Çíàêîìûé, çíà÷èò? À êòî æ åãî òîãäà ïûòàëñÿ ëèøèòü ìóæñêîãî äîñòîèíñòâà? Èëè êëàäáèùå óæå äðóãàÿ êîìàíäà çàíÿëà? Íó ïðîñòî ñóïåð-ïðèç, íå çðÿ îíî ìíå òàê íðàâèëîñü. 

- Â íàø ãîðîä ïëàòèíîâûå áëîíäèíû êîñÿêàìè íå çàõîäÿò.- ñ ÿâíûì ñîæàëåíèåì ïðîùåáåòàëà Ìàðòà. ß ïðåäñòàâèëà êîñÿê ïëàòèíîâûõ áëîíäèíîâ, è ìåíÿ ïåðåäåðíóëî. Äà óæ.  -  80 ïðîöåíòîâ, ÷òî ýòî âàø – îíà óëûáíóëàñü äàìå. 

- È Âû çíàåòå, ãäå îí òåïåðü? – Ñåâåðóñ óñòàâèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ ñâîèì íåìèãàþùèì âçãëÿäîì, êàæåòñÿ, â ýòèõ ÷åðíûõ îìóòàõ çàïëåñêàëñÿ ðûáêîé èñêðåííèé èíòåðåñ. 

Ïîðûáà÷èì.

- Ìîãó óçíàòü. – ß øèðîêî óëûáíóëàñü è áûñòðî-áûñòðî çàõëîïàëà ðåñíèöàìè. Îí ïîìîðùèëñÿ è ïðîöåäèë:

- Óçíàéòå. – ïîéìàë ìîé âûæèäàþùèé âçãëÿä è äîáàâèë – Ïîæàëóéñòà. - Íó è ëàäíî. Íó è íå áóäó òåáå áîëüøå ãëàçîê ñòðîèòü. À ïîäâåðíóâøèéñÿ øàíñ èñïîëüçóåì ïî ïîëíîé.

- Ìèð? – ÿ ïðîòÿíóëà ðóêó. 

- Ìèð – îí ñäåëàë âèä, ÷òî ðóêè íå çàìåòèë. ß ñäåëàëà âèä, ÷òî åå òàì è íå áûëî. – Äî ñèõ ïîð Âû ïðèíîñèëè ìíå òîëüêî íåïðèÿòíîñòè – õì. Èíòåðåñíî, ëèøàé ñîøåë?

- Âû ìíå òîæå. 

- Ìû ýòî èñïðàâèì – Îãî. Ìíîãîîáåùàþùå. Íàäåþñü, íå ïî ïðèíöèïó «ìîãèëà èñïðàâèò»? À òàê ÿ ñîãëàñíàÿ. Ìèð, äðóæáà, æâà÷êà. È òû ìíå âñå ðàññêàæåøü. Íå çíàþ, ÷òî òàì çà ÷åðòîâùèíà âîêðóã òåáÿ òâîðèòñÿ, íî ýòî èíòåðåñóåò ìåíÿ íå ìåíüøå, ÷åì òû ñàì. 

ß ýòî ñêàçàëà? Î, ÷ååððððò:

– Ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì. – ãû-ãû. ß âûðàçèòåëüíî ïîèãðàëà áðîâÿìè. Ñîãëàøààààéñÿÿÿÿ, Ñå-âå-ðóñ.

- Çàìå÷àòåëüíî – Îí ðåøèòåëüíî êèâíóë è ïîòÿíóëñÿ ðóêîé êóäà-òî â êàðìàí. Êàêîãî ëåøåãî…? 

- Ñåâåðóñ… - ðàçäàëñÿ ñòðîãèé ãîëîñ – Äåâóøêà è òàê ãîòîâà íàì ïîìî÷ü, íå ïðàâäà ëè? 

-  Íó äà – ÿ áûëà ñëåãêà îçàäà÷åíà. Îí ÷òî, îïÿòü ïàêîñòü çàìûñëèë, ïàðøèâåö? Ïîòîì âñïîìíèëà ôèîëåòîâóþ ìîëíèþ è ðàçíîöâåòíûå ïÿòíà è ïðîíèêëàñü èñêðåííåé áëàãîäàðíîñòüþ ê ýòîé ÷óäåñíîé æåíùèíå. Çðÿ ÿ ýòî âñå çàòåÿëà. Åñëè îí ñîáèðàåòñÿ ÷òî-òî òàì ñî ìíîé äåëàòü ýòèì ñâîèì äóðàöêèì ñìû÷êîì (íà ñàìîì äåëå - ëàçåðíàÿ ïóøêà, ÿ åùå òîãäà äîãàäàëàñü!), ÿ íå èãðàþ. Ïàñ. – Íó, òî åñòü, åñëè ñìîãó, êîíå÷íî…  - Íè îäèí ïñèõ äàæå ñ ñàìûì ïðåêðàñíûì íîñîì â ìèðå íå ñòîèò ìîåãî çäîðîâüÿ. È êñòàòè î ïÿòíàõ: íè îäíà òàéíà âî âñåëåííîé íå çàñòàâèò ìåíÿ ñíîâà õîäèòü â îáðàçå ýòàêîãî äàëìàòèíöà. Ðàñêðàøåííîãî äåáèëüíûì ðåáåíêîì ñ ïîëíûì íàáîðîì êàðàíäàøåé ïîä ðóêîé.

- Ìèññ, Âàøà ïîìîùü íàì áû ñóùåñòâåííî ñýêîíîìèëà âðåìÿ. ß îáåùàþ, Âàì íå ïðè÷èíÿò âðåäà. – Óæå ëó÷øå. Íî ìíå íóæíû ãàðàíòèè. ß ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ñîùóðèëàñü â ñòîðîíó Áðþíåòà. 

- Îí òîæå íå ïðè÷èíèò? – òîò, êàçàëîñü, íà ñàìîì äåëå ãîòîâ áûë ìåíÿ ãîëûìè ðóêàìè íà ÷àñòè ïîðâàòü, òàê ÷òî ñêàçàë óæàñíî íåèñêðåííèì ãîëîñîì: 

- Âàì íå÷åãî áîÿòüñÿ. – êîíå÷íî, à  ñëîíû âüþò ãíåçäà íà äåðåâüÿõ. Òóò îí ïîäíàòóæèëñÿ è óëûáíóëñÿ. 

Áëèí. Âåðþ.

- Êîíå÷íî – òîëüêî óëûáíèñü åùå ðàç è ÿ òåáå ñîòíþ áëîíäèíîâ ïðèòàùó. Ñàìà ïîêðàøó â íóæíûé öâåò. 

ß ýòî ñêàçàëà? ×åååååððððððò!!! – ß ïðèäó ê Âàì ãîñòè âå÷åðîì. È âñå ðàññêàæó – îáðå÷åííî âûäîõíóëà ÿ. Ïîêà ó ìåíÿ åñòü íóæíàÿ åìó èíôîðìàöèÿ, îí ìåíÿ íå óáüåò. Ýëåìåíòàðíî. 

Õì. «ïîêà åñòü»? Ïðîêëÿòüå. 

Ñåâåðóñ îòêðûë áûëî ðîò, ñîáèðàÿñü ïðîòåñòîâàòü, ÷òî ëè? Íî ïîëó÷èë õîðîøèé òû÷îê îò ñïóòíèöû è òîëüêî êèâíóë. 

ß ïðîñèÿëà. Íà òîì è ðàññòàëèñü. 

Îñòàòîê äíÿ ÿ ïðîâåëà, ðàçóìååòñÿ, âîâñå íå â ïîèñêàõ áëîíäèíà. ß ïðåêðàñíî ðàçãëÿäåëà, êóäà îí íàïðàâëÿëñÿ: â íåáîëüøîé ãîñòèíèöå Ìàðäæåðè Âèíñòîó ëþáîé îäèíîêèé ìóæ÷èíà îêðóæàëñÿ çàáîòîé è âíèìàíèåì. À óæ òàêîé èñêëþ÷èòåëüíûé êàäð… 

Îäèí çâîíîê ïîäòâåðäèë ìîè ïðåäïîëîæåíèÿ: Ìàðäæè ñàìà çàòàùèëà «áåäíîãî ìàëü÷èêà» ê ñåáå íà ïîñòîé. 

Òàê ÷òî ÿ ñî ñïîêîéíîé ñîâåñòüþ çàíÿëàñü ïðèãîòîâëåíèåì øîêîëàäíîãî òîðòà. Âî-ïåðâûõ, ìàìî÷êà âñåãäà ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî â ãîñòè ñ ïóñòûìè ðóêàìè íå õîäÿò, âî-âòîðûõ, íåêîòîðûå ìóæ÷èíû âñå åùå âåðÿò, ÷òî ïóòü ê èõ ñåðäöó ëåæèò ÷åðåç æåëóäîê, â-òðåòüèõ, ÷åëîâåêó ñ òàêîé êèñëîé ôèçèîíîìèåé ïðîñòî íåîáõîäèìà õîðîøàÿ äîçà ãëþêîçû… íó, à â-÷åòâåðòûõ, åñëè ÷òî-òî îïÿòü ïîéäåò íå òàê, ÿ âñåãäà ñìîãó çàðÿäèòü òîðòèêîì â åãî áåçóïðå÷íûé ïðîôèëü. 

Èëè àíôàñ. 

Ñìà÷íî îáëèçàâ íàïîñëåäîê ïàëüöû, ïåðåìàçàííûå ãëàçóðüþ, ÿ, ïðèòàíöîâûâàÿ, íàïðàâèëàñü âûáèðàòü øêóðêó. Â ïëàòüå ÿ âûãëÿæó ýðîòè÷íåé, çàòî â øòàíàõ óäîáíî óáåãàòü è äðàòüñÿ. ß âûáðàëà íåæíî-ñåðûé _áðþ÷íûé_ êîñòþì.  Ðàñòðåïàâ ñâåæå-âûìûòî-âûñóøåííûå ïàòëû – à ïóñòü äóìàåò, ÷òî ýòî õóäîæåñòâåííûé áåñïîðÿäîê – ÿ âûëåòåëà èç äîìà. Íà ðîëèêàõ è ñ òîðòîì. Íó íå ñàäèòüñÿ æå çà ðóëü ðàäè ïàðû êâàðòàëîâ! 

Áûëî óæå îêîëî âîñüìè, êîãäà ÿ çàêîëîòèëà â çíàêîìóþ äâåðü. Îíà ðàñïàõíóëàñü òàê áûñòðî, ÷òî ìåíÿ ïî èíåðöèè ïðîñòî âíåñëî â êîìíàòó. Áðþíåò âûãëÿäåë âåñüìà ìèðíî. ß ñðàçó çàïîäîçðèëà íåëàäíîå. 

Íåëàäíîå íà ïðîâîêàöèè íå ïîääàâàëîñü è äî ïîðû, äî âðåìåíè çàòàèëîñü.

Óâèäåâ òîðòèê, Ñåâåðóñ äàæå ïîòðóäèëñÿ âûäàòü ÷òî-òî âðîäå «íóçà÷åìæåáûëîòàêñòàðàòüñÿñïàñèáî». Î÷åíü áûñòðî è î÷åíü íåâíÿòíî –áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî ÿ ïîéìó. Áåäíÿãà, êàêóþ ðóêó åìó ñëîìàëè, äîáèâàÿñü òàêîãî ìèëîãî ïîâåäåíèÿ? È **êòî** ëîìàë, êñòàòè?

Íàñêîðî óìÿâ ïîëòîðòà ïîä ÷àøå÷êó âîñõèòèòåëüíîãî «ñåí÷à», Ñåâåðóñ ïåðåøåë ê äåëó. Òî÷íåå, ïåðåâåë ê äåëó ìåíÿ. Ñ íàáèòûì ðòîì ( ìîè òîðòû – ýòî î÷åíü ñëàäêî, î÷åíü âêóñíî è ïðîñòî êàòàñòðîôè÷íî äëÿ ôèãóðû. êîðî÷å, ÿ èõ î-áî-æà-þ) ÿ ââåëà Áðþíåòà â êóðñ äåëà. Ïðîáîðìîòàâ ÷òî-òî âðîäå: «Ýòî â åãî äóõå», Ñåâåðóñ âñòàë èç-çà ñòîëà è âûæèäàþùå óñòàâèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ. ß çàìåðëà, íå äîíåñÿ ëîæå÷êó ñ òîðòîì äî ðòà.

- Ýòî âñå, ÷òî Âû çíàåòå? – íó âîò. Âîò îí, çíàêîìûé ìåòàëë â ãîëîñå.

- Óãó – ïèñêíóëà ÿ, êëàäÿ ëîæå÷êó îáðàòíî íà òàðåëêó. Åñòü êàê-òî ñðàçó ïåðåõîòåëîñü. Óëûáàòüñÿ Áðþíåòó – òîæå. 

- Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå… - Ñåâåðóñ ñäåëàë ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíûé æåñò. Ìîë, ÷àé äîïèâàé è - õîäó. 

Âîò ñâîëî÷ü. Ïåðåä ìîèìè ãëàçàìè çàïëÿñàëè êðàñíûå ïÿòíà, è ê òîìó æå ìåíÿ íà÷àëî ïîäòàøíèâàòü. Òî ëè îò áåøåíñòâà, òî ëè  òîðòà ïåðååëà. Âçãëÿíóâ ñ ñîìíåíèåì íà Ñåâåðóñà – îí ñúåë ãîðàçäî áîëüøå, íî âûãëÿäåë âïîëíå çäîðîâûì – ÿ ðåøèëà, ÷òî îò áåøåíñòâà, è ïðîðåàãèðîâàëà ñîîòâåòñòâåííî:

- Âàøå áåñïðèìåðíîå õàìñòâî…

- Äåòî÷êà, ìíå ñëåäóåò âûðàçèòüñÿ êîíêðåòíåå? Èçâîëüòå. Ó. Ìåíÿ. Äåëà. Äî ñâèäàíèÿ. – îí ñóìåë âñå ýòî äîãîâîðèòü òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî ïîñëå «äåòî÷êè» ÿ îò ÿðîñòè íà íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îíåìåëà. Âèäèìî, ëèöî ìîå öâåòîì íàìåêàëî íà ïîäñòóïàþùèé àïîïëåêñè÷åñêèé óäàð, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí óñòàâèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ ñíà÷àëà ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì, à ïîòîì è ñ òðåâîãîé. 

- ×òî ñ Âàìè?

- ß Âàì íå äåòî÷êà! – íàêîíåö ñóìåëà âûäàâèòü ÿ

- Îíî è ê ëó÷øåìó – õëàäíîêðîâíî ñîãëàñèëñÿ ýòîò ìåðçàâåö – Óäàâèëñÿ áû ñ òàêèì ðåáåíî÷êîì. – ß ñõâàòèëàñü áûëî çà ÷óäåñíóþ ôàðôîðîâóþ ÷àøå÷êó, ñîáèðàÿñü øàðàõíóòü åþ îá ïîë è òåì ñàìûì âûðàçèòü ñòåïåíü ñâîåãî íåïðèÿòèÿ ïîäîáíîãî âîçìóòèòåëüíî èçäåâàòåëüñêîãî òîíà â ïðèâàòíîé áåñåäå ñ äàìîé….( Ýýý.. íó, í ñàìîì äåëå, ÿ ïîäóìàëà âñå ýòî â áîëåå ïðîñòûõ âûðàæåíèÿõ.)… íî â ÷åðíûõ ãëàçàõ  íåìåäëåííî çàìåðöàëî îáåùàíèå ìåäëåííîé  ìó÷èòåëüíîé ñìåðòè. ß ñî÷ëà çà ëó÷øåå íå íàðûâàòüñÿ è…  íåðâíî îòõëåáíóëà îñòûâøèé ÷àé. 

Ïîñëå ÷åãî Î×ÅÍÜ àêêóðàòíî ïîñòàâèëà ÷àøå÷êó íà ìåñòî. 

- Åùå íå ïîçäíî. Îñ÷àñòëèâüòå ÷åëîâå÷åñòâî – áóðêíóëà ÿ, íàêîíåö,  äàæå è íå äóìàÿ ïîäíèìàòü çàäíèöó ñî ñòóëà. Õà! Åùå è âöåïèëàñü ïîêðåï÷å â ñèäåíèå – ïóñòü ïîïðîáóåò îòîäðàòü. 

- Êàê ðàç ýòèì è  ñîáèðàþñü çàíÿòüñÿ – ìÿãêî çàâåðèë ìåíÿ Ñåâåðóñ. ×òî æ ýòî çà Áëîíäèí òàêîé, åñëè ïðåäâêóøåíèå âñòðå÷è ñ íèì ñäåëàëî èç ìèñòåðà «Íå Ïîäõîäèòå Áëèçêî – Óáèâàþ Ïëåâêîì Íàïîâàë» òàêîãî óðàâíîâåøåííîãî ÷åëîâåêà? Îòâå÷àåò ìèðíî, ïî÷òè íå ðóãàåòñÿ. Ëþáîâíèê, ÷òî ëè? Ýòà ìûñëü çàñòàâèëà ìåíÿ çàãðóñòèòü. È òóò âäðóã äî ìåíÿ äîøëî, ×ÒÎ îí òîëüêî ÷òî ñêàçàë.

- ×ÅÌ çàíÿòüñÿ? Ñàìîóáèéñòâîì? – Áðþíåò êèíóë íà ìåíÿ õîëîäíûé âçãëÿä è îò÷åêàíèë âñå òàê æå ñïîêîéíî, õîòÿ è ñ íåêîòîðûì íàïðÿæåíèåì â ãîëîñå:

- Íåò. Ñïàñåíèåì ÷åëîâå÷åñòâà.

- Ààà… - ÿ ïîêèâàëà – ýòî Âû òèïà Áåòìåí…. Òîãäà ïîíÿòíî, ïî÷åìó â ïëàùå. – Åññ! Íó êòî ãîâîðèë, ÷òî ÿ íå ãåíèàëüíà?  Âûâåëà- òàêè. Íà áëåäíûõ ñêóëàõ çàæãëèñü áîðäîâûå ïÿòíà, è Ñåâåðóñ ãíåâíî ïðîøèïåë, ñêëîíèâøèñü ê ñàìîìó ìîåìó ëèöó:

- Óáèðàéòåñü. Âîí. – Âçáåøåííàÿ, ÿ ïðîøèïåëà â îòâåò:

- Âû îáÿçàíû ìíå êîå-÷òî ðàññêàçàòü. – ÿ åãî òîðòîì êîðìèëà? Êîðìèëà! Ïðî áëîíäèíà ðàññêàçàëà? Ðàññêàçàëà! À ýòà ñâèíüÿ íåáëàãîäàðíàÿ… 

- Çíà÷èò, íå óéäåòå? – Ñåâåðóñ øàðàõíóëñÿ â ñòîðîíó è ñêðåñòèë ðóêè íà ãðóäè, èñïåïåëÿÿ ìåíÿ âçîðîì. Ðåøèâ, ÷òî ñâîÿ øêóðà äîðîæå – à âäðóã ðåøèò, ÷òî óáèòü ìåíÿ ïðîùå – ÿ óæå ïî÷òè îòêëåèëàñü îò ñòóëà è îòêðûëà ðîò íà ïðåäìåò òîãî, ÷òî, ìîë, çàéäó íà äíÿõ. 

Âîçìîæíî, çàéäó. 

À ìîæåò, è íå ñòàíó, ðàç åìó ýòî òàê íåïðèÿòíî… 

Íî Áðþíåò âñå óæå ðåøèë çà ìåíÿ. Íå  äîæèäàÿñü îòâåòà, îí ïîäëåòåë ê äâåðè è îáåðíóëñÿ:

- Ó÷èòûâàÿ, ÷òî òàêàÿ èäèîòêà âïîëíå ìîæåò óâÿçàòüñÿ ñëåäîì… - îí óñìåõíóëñÿ, êîãäà ìîå ëèöî ïðèíÿëî âûðàæåíèå îñêîðáëåííîé íåâèííîñòè - …ÿ çàïðó Âàñ çäåñü. Â áàðå âèñêè, çàëèâàéòå ãîðå. – È îí õëîïíóë äâåðüþ, îñòàâëÿÿ ìåíÿ â îäèíî÷åñòâå. – ß â ïàíèêå íàïðÿãëàñü, íî çâóêà ïîâîðà÷èâàþùåãîñÿ â çàìêå êëþ÷à òàê è íå óñëûøàëà. Êàæåòñÿ, Ñåâåðóñ òîëüêî ïðîáîðìîòàë ÷òî-òî… 

Ðóãàåòñÿ, ãàä. 

Íó ÷òî æ, çàäâèæêè íà äâåðè êîìíàòû òî÷íî íå áûëî, ïîäîæäåì ìèíóòêó è îòïðàâèìñÿ ñëåäîì. ×òîáû èç äîìà è íåëüçÿ áûëî âûáðàòüñÿ? Íå ñìåøèòå ìåíÿ. Çàáðàòüñÿ– âîò ÷òî ñëîæíî. 

Äà. Ïåðâûå ïàðó ìèíóò ÿ ðàçìûøëÿëà ïîäîáíûì ñàìîóâåðåííûì îáðàçîì. ×åðåç ïÿòü ìèíóò, êîãäà îòêðûòàÿ ïî âñåì ïðèçíàêàì äâåðü íå ïîääàëàñü, çàâîëíîâàëàñü. ×åðåç äåñÿòü, îáëîìàâ âñå êîãòè îá çàïîðû íà îêíàõ, ðàñïñèõîâàëàñü. ×åðåç ïîë÷àñà, ðàçáèâ òðè ñòóëà è âåñü ÷àéíûé ñåðâèç îá ñòåêëà, ðàçðûäàëàñü. 

Âñëàñòü ïîáèâøèñü â èñòåðèêå, ÿ ïîäíÿëàñü, âûòåðëà ñëåçû è äåëîâèòî íàïðàâèëàñü ê øêàôàì. Ãäå, îí ãîâîðèë, òóò áàð? 

***

Ñåâåðóñ âåðíóëñÿ ê ñåðåäèíå âòîðîé áóòûëêè. Âèñêè. Ãëåíôèääèõ. Ìîæíî ñêàçàòü, íàøè âêóñû â îáëàñòè ñïèðòíîãî ñîâïàäàëè ïîëíîñòüþ. Óçðåâ â äâåðÿõ ñðàçó òðîèõ èäåíòè÷íûõ ìóæ÷èí ñ äîíåëüçÿ ïîðîäèñòûìè ôèçèîíîìèÿìè, ÿ îòñàëþòîâàëà êàæäîìó ïî î÷åðåäè ñòàêàíîì âèñêè. 

- ß âèæó, Âû òóò íåïëîõî ïðîâîäèòå âðåìÿ. – ãîëîñ Ñåâåðóñà çâó÷àë ïî÷òè ðàññëàáëåííî. Îí (óæå îäèí) ïðîøåë â êîìíàòó è áðîñèë íà êðåñëî ñâîé ïëàù. 

ß èêíóëà, ïîêðàñíåëà è, çàïèíàÿñü ÷åðåç ñëîâî,  âñå æå âûãîâîðèëà;

- Ïî ÷üåé-òî ìèëîñòè, íå áóäåì ïîêàçûâàòü ïàëüöàìè. À êàê Âàøè äåëà? 

- Ïðåêðàñíî – Ñåâåðóñ âäðóã øèðîêî óëûáíóëñÿ. Âñå òðîå óëûáíóëèñü, åñëè óæ áûòü òî÷íîé, è ÿ òðè ðàçà ñòàðàòåëüíî ìîðãíóëà, ïðîãîíÿÿ «áåëî÷êó». Îí íå ìîæåò ìíå _òàê_ óëûáàòüñÿ. 

Ôàêò

- Íàøëè çíàêîìîãî?

- Íàøëè. Åãî… èì òåïåðü äðóãèå çàéìóòñÿ.

- Îí ìíå íå ïîíðàâèëñÿ – ïîñ÷èòàëà âàæíûì óòî÷íèòü ÿ – îí ïëîõîé – ÿ âûðàçèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà òîãî Ñåâåðóñà, êîòîðûé ñòîÿë áëèæå ê îêíó. Âñå òðîå íåäîóìåííî îáåðíóëèñü, ïðîñëåæèâàÿ ìîé âçãëÿä, è ñèíõðîííî ïîæàëè ïëå÷àìè. Íàâåðíîå,  ãëàâíûé ó íèõ òîò, ÷òî â öåíòðå. Îí êàê-òî ñðàçó îáðàùàåò íà ñåáÿ âíèìàíèå. Ïðèäÿ ê òàêîìó âûâîäó, ÿ ê ñðåäíåìó è îáðàòèëàñü:

- À âîò òû ìíå ñðàçó ïðèãëÿíóëñÿ 

- Â ñàìîì äåëå? – Ñåâåðóñ âäðóã ñíîâà îñòàëñÿ îäèí. Îí ïëþõíóëñÿ â êðåñëî è ïîòåð óêàçàòåëüíûì ïàëüöåì ïåðåíîñèöó. Îí âûãëÿäåë óñòàâøèì. ß ìîðãíóëà. Äà, òî÷íî. Âñå òðîå âûãëÿäåëè óñòàâøèìè.

- Äà. Òû, êîíå÷íî, íåâîñïèòàííàÿ ñâîëî÷ü, íî îáëàäàòåëþ òàêîãî ðîñêîøíîãî íîñà ÿ ãîòîâà ïðîñòèòü è áîëüøåå…- ÿ ÷òî, âñëóõ ýòî ñêàçàëà? Òðîèöà â êðåñëå – êàê îíè òàì âñå ïîìåñòèëèñü? – óñòàâèëàñü íà ìåíÿ ñ èäåíòè÷íûìè âûðàæåíèÿìè èçóìëåíèÿ íà ëèöàõ. 

- Þíàÿ àëêîãîëè÷êà, ïîòðóäèòåñü ñëåäèòü çà ñâîåé ðå÷üþ… 

- À âåäü òû ìíå äîëæåí… – ìå÷òàòåëüíî çàÿâèëà ÿ, ïðîïóñòèâ ìèìî óøåé îñêîðáèòåëüíûé âûïàä. Âñå ðàâíî ÿ åãî íå ñëèøêîì õîðîøî ïîíÿëà. Êàêîé-òî ïîñòîðîííèé øóì âñå âðåìÿ ìåøàåò ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ. ß ïðèñëóøàëàñü. 

Îãî. 

Èíòåðåñíî, êòî ýòî ïîåò â ìîåé ãîëîâå «We will rock u»? Åùå è òàêèì òîñêëèâûì ïå÷àëüíûì ãîëîñêîì…. Ðåøèâ ðàçîáðàòüñÿ ñ ýòèì ïîçäíåå, ÿ âûêàðàáêàëàñü èç êðåñëà è, èçÿùíî îïèðàÿñü íà ðàçëè÷íûå ïðåäìåòû ìåáåëè, äâèíóëàñü ê íåìó. Òóò ïî÷åìó-òî óïàë ñòóë. À ïîòîì ÿ çà ÷òî-òî çàöåïèëàñü è óïàëà ñàìà. Ñòåíû âäðóã çàõîäèëè õîäóíîì, à ïîòîëîê ñòàë ðàñêà÷èâàòüñÿ. Òàê, âèäèìî, íà÷èíàåòñÿ çåìëåòðÿñåíèå… ß íà ÷åòâåðåíüêàõ áîäðî ïîïîëçëà ïîä ñòîë. Ñåâåðóñ ÷òî-òî ïðîáîðìîòàë è ïîäíÿëñÿ èç êðåñëà, ïûòàÿñü ìíå ïîìåøàòü.

- Òû ÷òî, ñîâñåì èäèîò? – ÿ ÿðîñòíî ïðèíÿëàñü îòáèâàòüñÿ. – Äàæå äåòè çíàþò, ÷òî ïðè çåìëåòðÿñåíèè íàäî ïðÿòàòüñÿ ïîä ñòîë! Ïîïîëçëè! 

- Ìîë÷è óæ, íåíîðìàëüíàÿ. ×òî ó ìåíÿ çà äîëÿ òàêàÿ òÿæêàÿ? Åñëè â ðàäèóñå òðåõ ñîòåí ôóòîâ ïîÿâèòñÿ ñëàáîóìíûé, îí îáÿçàòåëüíî êî ìíå ïðèëèïíåò. Êàê ðåïåé… Àé! Ïðåêðàòè öàðàïàòüñÿ íåìåäëåííî! – Ìåíÿ ïðèïîäíÿëè çà øêèðêó è áóêâàëüíî íà âåñó òðàíñïîðòèðîâàëè â êðåñëî. Êàæåòñÿ, â èõ êðåñëî. Êàê ìèëî: òðîå ìóæ÷èí ñòîÿò, à îäíà äàìà ñèäèò.  Ðàñ÷óâñòâîâàâøèñü, ÿ ðåøèëà âñïëàêíóòü, íî çàáûëà ïîâîä. Ïðèøëîñü ñðî÷íî ïðèäóìûâàòü íîâûé:

- Òû ìåíÿ òåïåðü âûûûûûãîíèøü? 

- Äà íå ðåâè, èñòåðè÷êà. Ðåâåòü ðàíüøå íàäî áûëî. Òåïåðü âñå áóäåò õîðîøî – è îí ñíîâà óëûáíóëñÿ. Òîëüêî, êàæåòñÿ, íå ìíå, à ñâîèì ìûñëÿì. Îò îáèäû ÿ âñõëèïíóëà åùå îò÷àÿííåå. 

- ß ñåé÷àñ ðåâåòü õî÷ó! À ïî÷åìó íàäî áûëî ðàíüøå?

- Ïîòîìó ÷òî òåïåðü ìû ïîáåäèëè… Êñòàòè – îí ïîêîñèëñÿ íà ìîé ñòàêàí, êîòîðûé ÿ íè â êàêóþ íå âûïóñêàëà èç ðóê, ïóñòü âèñêè ïî÷òè âåñü è óñïåë ðàñïëåñêàòüñÿ – ïîæàëóé, ìíå òîæå ìîæíî âûïèòü. 

- Ìû ïîáåäèëè? – ïîäîçðèòåëüíî îñâåäîìèëàñü ÿ. ×òî-òî òóò áûëî íå òàê – À ñ êåì ìû âîåâàëè? – çà ýòîò âîïðîñ ÿ óäîñòîèëàñü ðàçãíåâàííîãî âçãëÿäà è ïðèãëóøåííîãî áîðìîòàíèÿ: 

- Äîæèë. Åäèíñòâåííûé ìîé ñîáåñåäíèê â òàêîé äåíü – íå âÿæóùàÿ ëûêà ìàããëà. Ïîçäðàâëÿþ, Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï. -  îíè îòñàëþòîâàëè ìíå íàïîëíåííûìè ñòàêàíàìè.

- Òàì íà ÷åòâåðûõ íå õâàòèò – çàáåñïîêîèëàñü ÿ. – À êàêîé ñåãîäíÿ äåíü? Ïÿòíèöà? 

- Ïðàçäíè÷íûé ñåãîäíÿ äåíü. – îí ìåäëåííî öåäèë ÿíòàðíûé íàïèòîê, óñòàâèâøèñü â îêíî. Çà îêíîì áûëî òåìíî è íè õðåíà íå âèäíî. 

- À òû íå ïðàçäíóåøü? – óäèâèëàñü ÿ (ïðàâäà, åùå áîëüøå óäèâëÿëî îòñóòñòâèå ôåéåðâåðêîâ).

- Ïðàçäíóþ. Òóò. Ñ òîáîé. – îí òàê ãðóñòíî ýòî ñêàçàë, ÷òî ìíå ñàìîé ñòàëî íå ïî ñåáå. À âîò åñëè áû ìíå ïðèøëîñü ñ ñîáîé ïðàçäíèê âñòðå÷àòü? Ìåíÿ ïåðåäåðíóëî, è ÿ ðåøèòåëüíî âûêàðàáêàëàñü èç êðåñëà. Òùàòåëüíî ðàññ÷èòàâ êðèâóþ (íà ïðÿìûå ÿ áûëà óæå íå î÷åíü-òî … òîãî) äî áëèæàéøåãî êî ìíå Ñåâåðóñà - Ñåâà. Õè-õè-õè- ÿ ðèíóëàñü ê íåìó. Ïîïûòàëàñü ðèíóòüñÿ. 

Õîðîøî, ÷òî îí ìåíÿ ïîéìàë. 

- Íå îãîð÷àéñÿ… ÿ òåáÿ íå áóäó áîëüøå ñâîëî÷üþ íàçûâàòü. ß âîîáùå-òî õîðîøàÿ, ñî ìíîé ìîæíî ïðàçäíîâàòü… Ñî ìíîé çíàåøü, êàê ìîæíî ïðàçäíîâàòü? Îãî-ãî, êàê! – ëåïå÷à ÷òî-òî â ïîäîáíîì ðîäå åìó íà óõî, ÿ âûëèëà îñòàòîê âèñêè èç ñâîåãî ñòàêàíà àêêóðàò åìó íà ñïèíó. ß íå ñïåöèàëüíî, ïðîñòî îáíÿòü çàõîòåëîñü. Çàøèïåâ, îí îòïðÿíóë. 

À ÿ óïàëà. 

Êîçåë.

- Íó ëàäíî – èñïåïåëèâ ìåíÿ ÿðîñòíûì âçãëÿäîì, îí ðåøèòåëüíî ïîòÿíóëñÿ â êàðìàí çà ëàçåðíîé ïóøêîé – ïîðà ñ ýòèì çàêàí÷èâàòü… - ß ïî÷òè ïðîòðåçâåëà îò óæàñà è íàïîëîâèíó âûëåçøèìè èç îðáèò ãëàçàìè óñòàâèëàñü íà ýòî ÷óäîâèùå â ÷åëîâå÷åñêîì îáëè÷üå.  

- Ïîùàäè! – ïîæàëóé,  ìíîãîâàòî ïàôîñà. Íî åìó ïîíðàâèëîñü. 

- È íå ïîäóìàþ – åùå áû íå ïîíðàâèëîñü. Òàêîé øàíñ ïîãëóìèòüñÿ íàä æåðòâîé. 

- Íó ëàäíî – ïîêà ÿ äóìàëà, îí ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì æäàë ìîåãî îòâåòà – ß ãîòîâà îòäàòü òåáå ñàìîå öåííîå çà ñâîþ æèçíü. 

- Ïîñëåäíþþ ìîäåëü ðîëèêîâ? – íó óæ íåò! Ðàñêàòàë ãóáêè. ß õîëîäíî óòî÷íèëà:

- ×åñòü. – Åãî ÷åëþñòü ñ ëåãêèì ñòóêîì óïàëà. 

- Ýýý…. 

- Ýòî çíà÷èò, ÷òî òû ñîãëàñåí? – ïðîäîëæèëà ÿ òåì æå ëåäÿíûì òîíîì. Îí åùå íåìíîãî íà ìåíÿ ïîãëàçåë, ïîòîì ïëþõíóëñÿ ïðÿìî â êðåñëî è ñ ëåãêèì ñòîíîì çàêðûë ëèöî ðóêàìè.  Åãî ïëå÷è çàòðÿñëèñü. Ïåðåïóãàâøèñü - ýòî è ïðàâäà áûëà ñòðàííàÿ ðåàêöèÿ, âåäü òàê? À? – ÿ ïîäïîëçëà… ýýý… ïðèáëèçèëàñü è  ëåãîíüêî êîñíóëàñü áëåäíîé ðóêè. 

- Òû ÷åãî? 

- Èäèîòêà – ñèÿþùèå … ñìåõîì??!!! ÷åðíûå î÷è  óñòàâèëèñü ïðÿìî â ìîè ïüÿíåíüêèå ãëàçåíêè. – Êàêàÿ æå òû ïîòðÿñàþùàÿ èäèîòêà… - ÿ íåìíîãî ïîäóìàëà î òîì, íàñêîëüêî ðàçóìíî áûëî áû âñòóïèòü ñ íèì ñåé÷àñ â äèñêóññèþ ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó, è ðåøèëà, ÷òî ñ íîòîé ïðîòåñòà ìîæíî ïîäîæäàòü (â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ñëîâî «ïîòðÿñàþùàÿ» òîæå ïðîçâó÷àëî). Ïðàâèëüíî ñäåëàëà, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí âîð÷ëèâî äîáàâèë: 

- Ëàäíî óæ, îñòàâàéñÿ… Ïðîòðåçâëÿòü òåáÿ äîëãî, à â òàêîì ñîñòîÿíèè  òû è ðîëèêè ñâîè íå íàéäåøü. È ñëàâà Áîãó.  Ñëîìàëà áû øåþ… - îáðàäîâàâøèñü, ÷òî ìîÿ øåÿ åìó òàê äîðîãà, ÿ ïîäïîë… ïðèáëèçèëàñü åùå íåíàìíîãî. 

- Çà ÷òî áóäåì ïèòü…? 

***

Íî÷ü ïðîøëà ÷óäåñíî. Õîòÿ áû ïîòîìó, ÷òî ÿ îñòàëàñü â èòîãå æèâà. Ìû áîëòàëè îáî âñåì: î âîéíàõ è ïîáåäàõ, æóêàõ è êëàäáèùàõ, äðàêîíàõ è áëîíäèíàõ. Â êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò ÿ ïî÷òè ïðèçíàëàñü â ïîäìåíå æóêîâ… ê ñ÷àñòüþ, îí ðåçêî ïåðåâåë òåìó, âäðóã çàÿâèâ, ÷òî òàêèìè òåìïàìè ìíå àìíåçèþ è óñòðàèâàòü íàçàâòðà íå ïðèäåòñÿ – ñàìà âñå çàáóäó. ß ðàäîñòíî ñîãëàñèëàñü, ÷òî àìíåçèè ìíå íå íàäî (ýòî ñëîâî ñòîéêî àññîöèèðîâàëîñü ó ìåíÿ ñ óäàðàìè ïî ãîëîâå. à èõ ÿ êàê ðàç íå ëþáëþ). 

Óæå áëèæå ê ðàññâåòó â äâåðü äîëãî ëîìèëàñü òîëïà êàêèõ-òî ïðèäóðêîâ â íî÷íûõ õàëàòàõ è êîëïàêàõ, ìû èì íå îòêðûëè, âìåñòî ýòîãî  äîëãî êîð÷èëè ðîæè èç îêîøêà è îáèäíî ðóãàëèñü, ÿ øâûðÿëàñü ïóñòûìè áóòûëêàìè, à Ñåâåðóñ ÷òî-òî âçîðâàë. Â îáùåì, îíè òîæå óøëè. 

Ïîñëåäíåå, ÷òî ìíå çàïîìíèëîñü óäèâèòåëüíî îò÷åòëèâî: ÿ ëåæó íà ïîëó, çàäðàâ íîãè íà êðåñëî, â êðåñëå ñèäèò Ñåâåðóñ è ïðÿìî â âîçäóõå çàïèñûâàåò ëàçåðíîé ïóøêîé ðåöåïò øîêîëàäíîãî òîðòà. À ïîòîì ìû, êàæåòñÿ, âñå-òàêè öåëîâàëèñü. È ýòî áûëî âîëøåáíî. 

***

ß ïðîñíóëàñü ñâåæåé è îòäîõíóâøåé, â ðàñ÷óäåñíîì íàñòðîåíèè. ß áûëà ó ñåáÿ äîìà, íî ïî÷åìó-òî ëåæàëà îäåòàÿ íà äèâàíå â ãîñòèíîé. Ðîëèêè ñòîÿëè ó äèâàíà ïî ñòîéêå «ñìèðíî», ê íèì áûë ïðèñëîíåí áåëûé êîíâåðòèê. Âñïîìíèâ â÷åðàøíþþ íî÷ü, ÿ ïîêîñèëàñü íà îêîøêî, çà êîòîðûì êàê ðàç ðàçûãðàëñÿ ÷óäåñíûé çàêàò, è ñ óëûáêîé ïîòÿíóëàñü çà ïèñüìîì.

«_ß íå ñòàë ñòèðàòü Âàì ïàìÿòü, óïîâàÿ íà âàøå áëàãîðàçóìèå è àëêîãîëüíûé äóðìàí. Íàäåþñü, Âû ïîíèìàåòå, ÷òî, ðàññêàçàâ î ñëó÷èâøåìñÿ, Âû íè÷åãî  íå äîáüåòåñü, êðîìå, âåñüìà âåðîÿòíî, çàêëþ÷åíèÿ â ñïåöèàëüíîå ëå÷åáíîå ó÷ðåæäåíèå. _

_Ó ìåíÿ íå îñòàëîñü äåë â Âàøåì ãîðîäå, î÷åâèäíî, ìû áîëüøå íå óâèäèìñÿ. _

_Ïðîùàéòå_

_ Ñ.Ñ_.» 

è ìàëåíüêèé ïîñòñêðèïòóì: 

«_À òîðòèê áûë âïîëíå ñúåäîáåí…_»

Îò ìîåãî ÿðîñòíîãî âîïëÿ çàçâåíåëè ñòåêëà. Ïîäíÿâ ïîëíûé áåøåíñòâà âçãëÿä, ÿ íåèñòîâî ïîêëÿëàñü ïîòîëêó, ÷òî íàéäó è êàñòðèðóþ ýòîãî óáëþäêà, òàê è íå îòâåòèâøåãî íè íà îäèí èç ìîèõ âîïðîñîâ! Ïîòîëîê íèêàê íå ïðîðåàãèðîâàë. 

Íó è ëàäíî. 

Íàùóïàâ êóëîí ñ æóêîì, ÿ ñæàëà åãî òàê, ÷òî êîñòÿøêè ïàëüöåâ ïîáåëåëè. Ïðÿ÷üñÿ, Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï. ß èäó èñêàòü… 

**Íàéäó- óáüþ.**

**Fin**

**Ðîëèêè. ×àñòü 5**

×åðåç ïîë÷àñà ÿ óæå êîëîòèëà â äâåðè è îêíà çíàêîìîãî äîìà. À ñìûñë? Äîì áûë ïóñò, êàê áàíî÷êà ñàðäèí, îñòàâëåííàÿ íà ïàðó ìèíóò â îáùåñòâå âàøåãî êîòà. Ñëîâíî è íå áûëî íè÷åãî. Òî åñòü, êîíå÷íî, âñå áûëî. Âîí è áóòûëêè áèòûå ïåðåä äâåðüþ. Âîí ïî÷òîâûé ÿùèê îáóãëåííûé. Âîí êîëïàê ïîðâàííûé è ïîÿñ îò õàëàòà.

Âñå áûëî íà ìåñòå, âîò òîëüêî…

Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï èñ÷åç.

Èñïàðèëñÿ, ðàñòàÿë, ïðîâàëèëñÿ ñêâîçü çåìëþ. Òóäà åìó è äîðîãà, êîíå÷íî, íî ìíå âåäü õîòåëîñü ïîó÷àñòâîâàòü! 

Îáäóìàâ õîðîøåíüêî âñå åùå ðàç, ÿ ñ ãîðå÷üþ çàêëþ÷èëà, ÷òî ýòîò ïîäëåö æèâ- çäîðîâ è âïîëíå äîâîëåí æèçíüþ. Åùå íåìíîãî ïîðàçìûøëÿâ, ïðèøëà ê âûâîäó, ÷òî ìåíÿ ýòî ñîâñåì íå óñòðàèâàåò. À ÷åðåç ïàðó ìèíóò óæå âîðâàëàñü  ê Ìàðòå… 

×åðåç ïîë÷àñà âûøëà îò íåå îçàäà÷åííàÿ äîíåëüçÿ. Êàê ýòî – «íå ïîìíþ ñîñåäà»?! Êàê ÒÀÊÎÃÎ ñîñåäà ìîæíî íå çàïîìíèòü? 

***

Èòàê, ÷òî  ìû èìååì? À íè÷åãî ìû íå èìååì. 

ß ëåæàëà â òîñêå íà äèâàíå è âÿëî øâûðÿëà äðîòèêè â ïðèêîëîòûé ê ìèøåíè äëÿ äàðòñà ðèñóíîê. Íà ðèñóíêå íåâåðíîé ðóêîé áûëà íàðèñîâàíà ôèçèîíîìèÿ Ñàìè-Çíàåòå-Êîãî (âåäü çíàåòå?) Â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç ïðîìàçàâ, ÿ ñ äîñàäû çàøèïåëà è ïîâåðíóëàñü ê ðèñóíêó çàäíè... ýý... ñïèíîé. Ïóñòü çíàåò. 

Èòàê, ïðåêðàñíîíîñûé íåãîäÿé ðàñòâîðèëñÿ â òóìàíå. Ïðè÷åì, ýòî áûë òîò ñàìûé òóìàí, ÷òî îêóòàë ìîçãè âñåõ æèòåëåé ãîðîäêà. Ñåðîå íåïðîçðà÷íîå ìàðåâî, à âîò åñëè ïðèãëÿäåòüñÿ, â íåì îò÷åòëèâî ïðîñòóïàë äî áîëè çíàêîìûé ñèëóýò. È, êàæåòñÿ, ýòîò ñèëóýò èìåë íàãëîñòü âåñüìà ãëóìëèâî óõìûëÿòüñÿ. Â ìîé àäðåñ. 

Çàðû÷àâ, ÿ ïðèíÿëàñü ìåòîäè÷íî èçáèâàòü ïëþøåâîãî çàé÷èêà, òàê êñòàòè ïîäâåðíóâøåãîñÿ ïîä ðóêó. Óñòàâ, íåðâíî ñäóëà ÷åëêó ñ ãëàç è ïðèíÿëà ðåøåíèå. Òà-äàì. Òåðÿòü, âðîäå, íå÷åãî.

***

Âûãëÿäåëà ÿ, íàäî ïðèçíàòü, ïðåïîòåøíî. Ðóêîâîäñòâóÿñü, â îñíîâíîì, ñîáèðàòåëüíûì îáðàçîì èç êèíîøåê è ñîáñòâåííûìè âåñüìà ñìóòíûìè ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿìè î øïèîíñêîé äåÿòåëüíîñòè,  ÿ îäåòüñÿ ðåøèëà âî âñå ÷åðíîå. È âñå áû õîðîøî, âîò òîëüêî ÷åðíûìè â ìîåì ãàðäåðîáå áûëè, ïðåèìóùåñòâåííî, âåùè «âå÷åðíåãî» õàðàêòåðà...

Íàêîíåö, ðåøåíèå áûëî íàéäåíî. ß âûëåòåëà èç äîìà, êàê íà êðûëüÿõ. Õì. ×òî-òî â ýòîì ñðàâíåíèè áûëî… Óçêèå, îáëåãàþùèå øòàíû çàìå÷àòåëüíî âëåçëè â ðîëèêè, ïðàâäà áëåñòåëè íåñêîëüêî  âûçûâàþùå, òîï áûë ïðîñò è ëàêîíè÷åí, íî çàòî áåç áðåòåëåê. Òàê ÷òî ñâåðõó ÿ íàäåëà êîðîòêóþ ïåëåðèíó. Íó à íà ãîëîâó – øàïî÷êó. Åäèíñòâåííàÿ ñïîðòèâíàÿ âåùü èç ÷åðíûõ. 

Ðåçóëüòàò âïå÷àòëÿë: ýòàêàÿ áåçáàøåííàÿ ñìåñü ×åðíîãî ïëàùà è Êýòâóìåí. ß áû è ÷åðíûå î÷êè íàäåëà, íî òîãäà ïðèøëîñü áû äâèãàòüñÿ îò ñòîëáà äî ñòîëáà: êàê âñå ïîðÿäî÷íûå çëîóìûøëåííèêè, ÿ çàïëàíèðîâàëà îïåðàöèþ íà ïîëíî÷ü. 

Æóòêî íðàâÿñü ñåáå, ÿ ëåãêîé òåíüþ íåñëàñü… ê çàâåòíîìó êëàäáèùó, ðàçóìååòñÿ! Êàê íè êðóòè, êðîìå íåãî, ó ìåíÿ çàöåïîê íå îñòàëîñü. Èìåííî â ýòîì è ñîñòîÿëà ìîÿ ãåíèàëüíàÿ èäåÿ: ïîðàçíþõàòü. Âäðóã, îïÿòü ïîâåçåò?  

Íå ïîâåçëî. Êàêîé- òî þíîé ïàðî÷êå. Íàäåþñü, èì íå ïîíàäîáèòñÿ âðà÷åáíàÿ ïîìîùü, õîòÿ êàê çíàòü: íå êàæäûé äåíü íà âàñ èç òåìíîòû áåñøóìíî íåñåòñÿ ñ äèêîé ñêîðîñòüþ íå÷òî íåâíÿòíîå, ÷åðíîå, åùå è ñ êðûëüÿìè çà ñïèíîé. Óñëûøàâ ñçàäè äèêèé êðèê, ÿ ñìóòèëàñü è ïåðåñòàëà ìàõàòü ïåëåðèíêîé. Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, êàê-òî íåõîðîøî ïîëó÷èëîñü. 

Äâèíóâøèñü â îáúåçä êëàäáèùà, ïðîâåäàòü ñâîè êîëûøêè, ÿ ñëåãêà ðàññëàáèëàñü. Ðåçóëüòàò áûë çàêîíîìåðåí: «ëåãêàÿ òåíü» íàâåðíóëàñü íà íåâèäèìîì â òåìíîòå êàìóøêå è ñ æóòêèì ãðîõîòîì ðóõíóëà. Ïëàøìÿ. Òåïåðü ÿ íðàâèëàñü ñåáå ãîðàçäî ìåíüøå.  

Êîå-êàê îòðÿõíóâøèñü è ðàñïðàâèâ ïåëåðèíó (÷òîáû èç îáðàçà íå âûõîäèòü), ÿ ïîñëåäîâàëà äàëüøå óæå çíà÷èòåëüíî îñòîðîæíåé. 

Êîëûøêè áûëè íà ìåñòå, ÿ îäèí çà äðóãèì íàùóïàëà èõ â òåìíîòå è óìèëåííî óëûáíóëàñü. Ìîè õîðîøèå! 

Ïîñëå ÷åãî øóñòðî ñìåíèëà êîíüêè íà òàïî÷êè… ýýý… áîòèíî÷êè. Àêêóðàòíî ïåðåñòàâëÿÿ íîãè è ïîñòîÿííî öåïëÿÿñü ïåëåðèíîé çà êîëûøêè è âûñòóïû íà ñòåíå, ÿ âñå-òàêè äîáðàëàñü äî ñàìîãî âåðõà ñòåíû. Îíà, êñòàòè, áûëà íå òàêîé è âûñîêîé – ôóòîâ äåñÿòü îò ñèëû. Íî ýòî íåâûñîêàÿ – åñëè ïî êîëûøêàì êàðàáêàòüñÿ. À íà äðóãóþ ñòîðîíó êàê ÿ ñïðûãíó?  È, ÷òî îñîáåííî âàæíî, êàê îáðàòíî äîïðûãíó? 

ß ñèäåëà íà âåðõó äîâîëüíî øèðîêîé ñòåíû è èãðàëà â «Øàëòàÿ-áîëòàÿ», ïðèêèäûâàÿ, ñêîëüêî ïåðåëîìîâ çàðàáîòàþ, åñëè ïðîñòî ñïðûãíó, è ïðîòðó ëè æèâîò íàñêâîçü, åñëè ïîïûòàþñü àêêóðàòíåíüêî ñïîëçòè ïî ñòåíî÷êå? Âíèçó áûëî òåìíî è íè ÷åðòà íå âèäíî èç-çà âåòîê. ß âûòàùèëà ëþáèìûé ôîíàðèê èç ðþêçàêà è âîçíàìåðèëàñü ïîñâåòèòü èì âíèç, íàïëåâàâ íà êîíñïèðàöèþ, áûëî î÷åíü òèõî  è ÿ óæå îáðàäîâàëàñü, ÷òî äèíîçàâðèêà óñïåëè óâåçòè íà ìåñòî, ê Ñïèëáåðãó. Â ñëåäóþùóþ ñåêóíäó ÿ ÷óòü íå âûðîíèëà ôîíàðü èç ðóê. (÷òî áûëî áû ëåòàëüíî äëÿ íàõîäÿùèõñÿ âíèçó: ôîíàðü, ÿ íàïîìíþ, òÿæåååëûé):

- Âîò òóòî÷êè îí è ïåðåëåç, Ïóøîê –  ñ òàêèì ãîëîñîì òîëüêî âîñêðåøåíèÿìè èç ìåðòâûõ ïîäðàáàòûâàòü. Ñàìè âñòàíóò, êîëîííîé ïî äâîå ïîñòðîÿòñÿ è ïîéäóò ìàðøåì. Òóò ÿ çàíåðâíè÷àëà, âñïîìíèëà, ÷òî íà êëàäáèùå íàõîæóñü. è ïðèñëóøàëàñü: íå øåáóðøàò ëè ãäå. 

Âñå áûëî òèõî, òîëüêî íåâäàëåêå óð÷àë ìîòîð. Íåâäàëåêå? Ìîòîð? … èëè ýòî óð÷èò êòî-òî åùå. Íàïðèìåð…. Âíèçó?! ß î÷åíü ìåäëåííî îïóñòèëà ãîëîâó âíèç: ñêâîçü âåòêè ïðèçðà÷íûì ñâåòîì ñâåòèëèñü â òåìíîòå òðè ïàðû ãëàç. Íåñëûøíî ïèñêíóâ, ÿ ðåøèëà ïàäàòü â îáìîðîê, ïîñìîòðåëà âíèç è ïåðåäóìàëà. Òåì âðåìåíåì îáëàäàòåëü îïåðíîãî áàñà çàðîêîòàë ñíîâà: 

- Ìû ñ Íîðáåðòîì, çíà÷èò, åãî óíþõàëè è íàâñòðå÷ó. Àãà… - îé. Ýòî îíè ïðî áëîíäèíà âåäü!! Ñåé÷àñ è ìåíÿ óíþõàþò!! Èëè óâèäÿò…  Òå òâàðè âíèçó – êîòîðûå ñ ãëàçàìè, âèäèìî- ñòðàøíî òàê çàïûõòåëè è çàøìûãàëè íîñîì. ß ïîêîñèëàñü âíèç è ñíîâà óâèäåëà òðåêëÿòûå áëþäöà – ýòè ñòðàøíåíüêèå ãëàçêè äàæå íå ìîðãíóëè íè ðàçó! ß ïðèíÿëà â öåëÿõ êîíñïèðàöèè «ïîçó ïëîäà» (êîëåíè ê ïîäáîðîäêó, ðóêàìè çàêðûòü ãîëîâó) è óðîíèëà ôîíàðü. 

Ìàìà. 

Ïîêà îíî òàì âíèçó áåñíîâàëîñü, ÿ óñïåëà òðè ðàçà ïðî÷åñòü «Îò÷å íàø» è îäèí ðàç «Âåðóþ». Âû çíàåòå, ïîìîãëî! Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, ñðàçó ìåíÿ íå ñúåëè… 

Íî ýòà òâàðü (èëè âñå-òàêè «òâàðè»?) ïðîòîð÷àëà ïîä ñòåíîé áèòûé ÷àñ, ïåðèîäè÷åñêè ïîðûâàÿñü âñêî÷èòü íà ñòåíó. ß òîëüêî ñóäîðîæíî çàêàòûâàëà ãëàçà è âñïîìèíàëà êóðñ «Ðåëèãèè ìèðà», ìåòîäîì ïåðåáîðà ïûòàÿñü îòûñêàòü ôóíêöèîíèðóþùåãî áîãà. Ãäå-òî íà Êåöàëüêîàòëå ñâåðøèëîñü: 

- Íó õâàòèò, Ïóøîê, ïîøëè ÷àé ïèòü… À ïîòîì åùå ïîãóëÿåì, çàâòðà-òî íàñ óæå íå áóäåò çäåñü… - äà íåóæåëè? Êàêàÿ æàëîñòü. ß ëèöåìåðíî ïîñîêðóøàëàñü ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó åùå íåìíîãî, ñîïðîâîäèâ ìûñëåííóþ òèðàäó ìûñëåííûìè æå ïèíêàìè ïîä çàä, âîîáðàæàåìûì ïîäñûïàíèåì öèàíèäà â ÷àåê è êîðîòêèìè, íî æàðêèìè ìîëèòâàìè èíäåéñêèì áîãàì.   

Î òîì, êàê ÿ íà ïîëóñîãíóòûõ ñïóñêàëàñü ïî ñòåíî÷êå, à ïîòîì äîáèðàëàñü äîìîé, ëó÷øå óìîë÷ó. Ãðóñòíî ýòî. 

Îòïàèâàÿ ñåáÿ, ëþáèìóþ, ÷àåì íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü,  ÿ ïðèíÿëà ðåøåíèå áîëüøå íå ëåçòü íè â êàêèå àâàíòþðû… Ïðèíÿòü-òî ïðèíÿëà. À ïîòîì ïîñìîòðåëà íà èçðåøå÷åííóþ äðîòèêàìè «ìèøåíü» äàðòñà … è ïîìàõàëà áåëûì ïëàòî÷êîì çäðàâîìó ñìûñëó. Çäðàâûé ñìûñë âñå ïîíÿë è îòïðàâèëñÿ íà ôèã.

Îäåæäà ÷åðíîãî öâåòà, ïîäõîäÿùàÿ äëÿ ëàçàíüÿ ïî ñòåíàì, ó ìåíÿ âñÿ âûøëà. (ïåëåðèíêà ïîòåðÿëàñü ïî äîðîãå, à âñå îñòàëüíîå ïðèíÿëî íåòîâàðíûé âèä â ðåçóëüòàòå îáíèìàíèÿ ñî ñòåíîé è ïîñëåäóþùåãî ëîáûçàíèÿ çåìëè ïîä íîãàìè; ôîíàðèê êàê áû òîæå ïðîïàë). Êî âñåìó ïðî÷åìó,  äíåì âåðîÿòíîñòü âñòðåòèòü çàìåñòèòåëÿ Ïóøêà êàçàëàñü ìíå ìåíüøåé. Òàê ÷òî â ÷àñ äíÿ ÿ öåëåóñòðåìëåííî âûäâèíóëàñü íà ïîçèöèè, îáðÿæåííàÿ â ìîäíûå öâåòà õàêè. Ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü ýòî óìåñòíûì. Åùå óìåñòíåå ìíå ïîêàçàëèñü âèíòîâêà è ïàðà îñêîëî÷íûõ ãðàíàò, íî… ïðèøëîñü îáîéòèñü ðîãàòêîé. 

Ðîãàòêà ó ìåíÿ áûëà, íàñòîÿùàÿ, ñäåëàííàÿ ïîêëîííèêîì ñîáñòâåííîðó÷íî â çíàê ïðèÿçíè è ïðîñòî íà ïàìÿòü. Ðàñ÷åò áûë âåðíûì – çàáóäó åãî ÿ íå ñêîðî! Òàêîå çàáóäåøü… 

Âåòåð ñâèñòåë â óøàõ… è â ãîëîâå. Êàê èíà÷å îáúÿñíèòü, òî, ÷òî ÿ óæå ÷åðåç ÷åòâåðòü ÷àñà, ñëåãêà ïîôûðêèâàÿ îò íàòóãè, óæå óñòðàèâàëàñü ïîóäîáíåå íà ñòåíå â òîì æå ñàìîì ìåñòå? 

Ñåé÷àñ, ïðè ñâåòå äíÿ, ìíå îòêðûëñÿ ñåêðåò ôåíîìåíàëüíîé ñêîðîñòè áëîíäèíà â òîò ïàìÿòíûé äåíü. Äåðåâî, êîòîðîå ìåøàëî ìíå â÷åðà íîðìàëüíî îãëÿäåòüñÿ, î÷åíü óäîáíî ðàñòîïûðèëî ñâîè âåòêè, ïîëó÷èëîñü ÷òî-òî âðîäå ëåñåíêè. Îãëÿäåâøèñü íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé ïî ñòîðîíàì è ïîâûâ ìèíóò ïÿòü òîîîíåíüêèì ãîëîñêîì: «Ïóøîîîîê! Ôþèèèèòü!  Ïóóóóó-øîîîîîê!», ÿ ðèñêíóëà. 

Ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî öàðàïèí è îäíó øèøêó, ÿ âñå æå îêàçàëàñü íà çåìëå, îãëÿäåëàñü… è ñðàçó çàõîòåëà îáðàòíî: ñòåíà áûëà ðîâíåíüêî «ðàçëèíîâàíà», êàê òåòðàäêà ïåðâîêëàññíèêà. Âîò òîëüêî «ëèíåå÷êè» øëè ñâåðõó âíèç è áûëè âûñå÷åíû â òâåðäîì êàìíå ñ íåîáû÷àéíîé ëåãêîñòüþ. Íåïëîõî ïîòî÷èë Ïóøîê êîãòè… 

Ïîâòîðÿÿ, êàê çàêëèíàíèå: «Ïóøîê, íàñ çàâòðà íå áóäåò»-   ÿ áî÷êîì äâèíóëàñü âïåðåä. 

Ãäå-òî íåâäàëåêå ñëûøàëèñü ãîëîñà, ÿ õðàáðî êàðàáêàëàñü âñå äàëüøå è äàëüøå. Ïîäîéäÿ íà îïàñíîå ðàññòîÿíèÿ: ñêâîçü âåòî÷êè ìîå îáîñòðåííîå ñòðàõîì çðåíèå óæå ðàçëè÷àëî ñèëóýòû ëþäåé – ÿ ïîïðîáîâàëà ïîëçòè ïî-ïëàñòóíñêè. Ðåøèâ ÷åðåç ïàðó ôóòîâ, ÷òî ýòî áûëà ïëîõàÿ èäåÿ (÷òîáû ïðîïîëçòè ýòè ïàðó ôóòîâ ïîòðåáîâàëîñü íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò – ê âå÷åðó êàê ðàç äîïîëçó äî íàìå÷åííîé öåëè. À òàì è Ïóøîê, ãëÿäèøü, íàãðÿíåò..) Â îáùåì, íà ÷åòâåðåíüêàõ ïåðåäâèãàòüñÿ ó ìåíÿ ïîëó÷èëîñü ãîðàçäî ëîâ÷åå. Øóñòðî äîáðàâøèñü äî íóæíûõ êóñòèêîâ, ÿ îñòîðîæíî ïðîñóíóëà íîñ ñêâîçü âåòî÷êè… 

Ðàçóìååòñÿ, ÿ ïðàâèëüíî äîãàäàëàñü: ýòî áûëà _òà ñàìàÿ ïîëÿíêà. Ïðè ñâåòå äíÿ âñå ýòè ìîãèëêè ñìîòðåëèñü ïðèâû÷íî è ïî÷òè íå ñìóùàëè… ñìóùàëî äðóãîå. _

Â ïðîøëûé ðàç îäíà èç ìîãèë áûëà ðàçâåðñòà. Â ñìûñëå, ðàñêîïàíà. Ïîìíèòñÿ, êîå-êòî åå äëÿ ìåíÿ çàðåçåðâèðîâàòü ïûòàëñÿ! ß òèõî ïîðû÷àëà, ðàñïàëÿÿ â ñåáå äàâíèøíþþ îáèäó, è ïîïðîáîâàëà ïîãðûçòü ïðóòèê. Áåðñåðêè âå÷íî ÷òî-òî ãðûçëè, çàòî íè÷åãî íå áîÿëèñü. Ïðóòèê îêàçàëñÿ ãîðüêèì, ÿ îòïëåâàëàñü è âíîâü óñòàâèëàñü íà ïîëÿíêó. 

Äà. 

Îíè âñå-òàêè íàøëè, êîãî çàðûòü. «Ìîÿ» ìîãèëêà òåïåðü íè÷åì íå âûäåëÿëàñü â îáùåì ðÿäó. Ïåðåâåðíóòûå êðåñòû è âñÿêóþ ïðî÷óþ ïàêîñòü óñïåëè óáðàòü…

-Îé! – ìîè ðàçìûøëåíèÿ ïðåðâàë òîíåíüêèé ãîëîñîê.

- ÏÓØÎÊ! – ñ èñòåðè÷íûì âîïëåì ÿ ñäåëàëà ïîïûòêó âçëåòåòü ïî ñòâîëó áëèæàéøåãî äåðåâöà. Ïåðâàÿ æå òîíåíüêàÿ âåòî÷êà íå âûäåðæàëà, è  ÿ îêàçàëàñü íà çåìëå. Áîëüíî ïðè ýòîì óäàðèâøèñü …ýý… íèæíåé ÷àñòüþ ñïèíû. Íà êîòîðóþ, ñîáñòâåííî, è ïðèçåìëèëàñü.

Ïåäàíòè÷íî ïåðåñ÷èòàâ âñå ìåëüòåøàùèå ïåðåä ãëàçàìè èñêîðêè, ÿ, íàêîíåö, îáðåëà ñïîñîáíîñòü âèäåòü. Ïåðåäî ìíîé ñ äèêî âûòàðàùåííûìè îò âîñõèùåíèÿ (íó åùå áû. áåñïëàòíûé öèðê) ãëàçàìè ñòîÿëè äâå êðîõîòíûå äåâî÷êè â îäèíàêîâûõ ÷åðíûõ ….ýýý… õëàìèäàõ?  ß òóïî èçó÷àëà èõ. Îíè æàäíî ãëàçåëè íà ìåíÿ. 

- À çà÷åì Âû òóò ïðÿòàëèñü? – ïèñêëÿâî âîïðîñèëà, íàêîíåö, òà, ÷òî ñïðàâà. Àãà. Âèçóàëüíóþ èíôîðìàöèþ ñ÷èòàëè, òåïåðü íà÷èíàåì äîïðîñ.

- ß íå ïðÿòàëàñü – áóðêíóëà ÿ. 

- À çà÷åì â êóñòàõ íà ÷åòâåðåíüêàõ ñòîÿëè? – íàñòàèâàëà íåâåæëèâàÿ ìàëÿâêà.

- Äëÿ ñïèíû ïîëåçíî – ÿ, êðÿõòÿ, ïðèíÿëàñü ïîòèõîíüêó ïîäíèìàòüñÿ íà íîãè. Ñóäÿ ïî íàñìåøëèâûì âçãëÿäàì, äåòêè óñïåëè ñäåëàòü âûâîäû îá ýôôåêòèâíîñòè ìîåé «òåðàïèè».

- À âû òîæå íà ýêñêóðñèþ? – ïîñîâåùàâøèñü ïðîíçèòåëüíûì øåïîòîì, ýòè øåëüìû ðåøèëè çàéòè ñ äðóãîãî áîêà.

- Òî÷íî – âÿëî ñîãëàñèëàñü ÿ – ïîâûøàþ êóëüòóðíûé óðîâåíü… Âû èäèòå, èäèòå… ðîäèòåëè, íàâåðíîå, îáûñêàëèñü – ÿ èçîáðàçèëà íà  ëèöå âûìó÷åííóþ óëûáêó. 

-   À ìû áåç ðîäèòåëåé – «îáðàäîâàëà» ìåíÿ òà, ÷òî ñëåâà. – Ìû òóò ñ ó÷èòåëüíèöåé…

- Âîò-âîò, çíà÷èò, ó÷èòåëüíèöà îáûñêàëàñü – Ìàìî÷êè… äà ÷òî æ òóò òâîðèòñÿ? Ýêñêóðñèè, ó÷èòåëüíèöû… ÍÀ ÊËÀÄÁÈÙÅ?? Â ìîåé øêîëå âñå áîëüøå ïî ìóçåÿì âîäèëè.

- Íååå, íå îáûñêàëàñü – ñíèñõîäèòåëüíî çàâåðèëè ìåíÿ ìèëûå äåòêè  - Ïðîôåññîð Ñïðàóò êàêîå-òî íîâîå ðàñòåíèå îáíàðóæèëà. Íà ìîãèëå. Åé òåïåðü íå äî íàñ – ß íåðâíî èêíóëà. È ó÷èòåëÿ ó íèõ êàêèå-òî… íåáîñü, Êàííàáèñ Âóëüãàðèñ êàêîé îòûñêàëà… Òîãäà òî÷íî âñå ïîôèã.

- Äà, ó íàñ ó÷èòåëüíèöà õîðîøàÿ – òðåùàëè òåì âðåìåíåì äåâî÷êè – íå î÷åíü ñòðîãàÿ. Âîîáùå-òî íàñ äîëæåí áûë ïðîôåññîð Àëõèìèè ñþäà âåñòè, íî îí âòîðîé äåíü èç ïîäçåìåëèé íå âûõîäèò. Äæåððè ãîâîðèò, ÷òî ýòî òî÷íî èç-çà ïðîòóõøåãî òûêâåííîãî ñîêà… - òóò áîëòóøêà îñåêëàñü è ðåçêî ñìåíèëà òåìó -  À òû óæå âèäåëà Ìîãèëó? – ïîñëåäíåå ñëîâî îíà ïðîèçíåñëà ñ ïðèäûõàíèåì, ñðàçó ñòàíîâèëîñü ÿñíî, ÷òî ðå÷ü èäåò î ñîâåðøåííî êîíêðåòíîé Ìîãèëå. 

- Íåà… – íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé îòêðåñòèëàñü ÿ – Íè÷åãî òàêîãî íå âèäåëà. 

- Íó, òàê ïîéäåì! – â ïîëíîé ýéôîðèè çàïèùàëè ÷åðòîâêè è ïîòàùèëè ìåíÿ çà ñîáîé. Âûðûâàÿñü èç öåïêèõ ðó÷îíîê, ÿ ëèõîðàäî÷íî ñîîáðàæàëà, áóäåò ëè èõ óáèéñòâî ïðåâûøåíèåì íåîáõîäèìîé ñàìîîáîðîíû. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ â ýòîò ìîìåíò âèçãëèâûé ãîëîñ ïðèçâàë äåòî÷åê ê ïîðÿäêó è ïîòðåáîâàë âñåì ñîáðàòüñÿ îêîëî «íåå». Ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, «åþ» êàê ðàç è áûëà ó÷èòåëüíèöà. Ìîèõ «ïîäðóæåê» êàê âåòðîì ñäóëî. À ïîòîì îíè âñå äåéñòâèòåëüíî êóäà-òî èñ÷åçëè: è ó÷èòåëüíèöà, è äåòî÷êè. ß äàæå èñïóãàëàñü, ÷òî ñëèøêîì èñêðåííå ïîæåëàëà èì ñãèíóòü.

ß âûáðàëàñü íà îïóñòåâøóþ ïîëÿíêó è, èñïóãàííî îçèðàÿñü, ïîäîøëà ê ìîãèëêå. Íè÷åãî òàê.. Îáû÷íåíüêàÿ. Ñêðîìíàÿ ãðàíèòíàÿ ïëèòêà, íà íåé âûñå÷åíî: Òîì Ðåääë. È ãîäû æèçíè…   
ß ïåðå÷èòàëà öèôðû íåñêîëüêî ðàç, ïîòåðëà ãëàçà, ïðî÷èòàëà åùå ðàç.   
Ìíå íå ïîêàçàëîñü, äàò áûëî ïî äâå. Äâå - ðîæäåíèÿ è äâå - ñìåðòè. ß ïðèñâèñòíóëà è ïîñî÷óâñòâîâàëà ìóæèêó: ïüÿíèöû åìó íàäãðîáèå äåëàëè, ÷òî ëè? Èëè âòîðîå ïðèøåñòâèå óæå âòèõóþ ñîñòîÿëîñü? Êî âñåìó ïðî÷åìó, ìîãèëêó åùå è îñêâåðíèëè: íåðîâíûì êðóïíûì ïî÷åðêîì íà êàìíå áûëî âûöàðàïàíî ÷òî-òî íåïîíÿòíîå: «íó è êòî êîãî ñäåëàë, Âîëäè?» è ïîäïèñü: «Ã. Ïîòòåð». 

Íó è «Ã» æå òû, Ïîòòåð. Ïåðåïèñûâàòüñÿ ñ íåïîíÿòíûì «Âîëäè» íà ÷óæîé(!) ìîãèëå – ìîâåòîí! 

Òóò ìîå âíèìàíèå ïðèâëåêëà çàáàâíàÿ äåòàëü: â ìîãèëó áûëà âáèòà ëîïàòà. Òîð÷àë òîëüêî ÷åðåíîê. Íåàêêóðàòíî êàê-òî. ß ïîòÿíóëà ââåðõ, îêàçàëîñü, íå ëîïàòà, à êîë.  Ïåðåïóãàâøèñü, ÿ âñàäèëà åãî îáðàòíî. Â ìîãèëå êòî-òî îéêíóë. 

À ÿ îíåìåëà. Âîëîñû íà ãîëîâå ñòàëè äûáîì, à ñåðäöå ïîïûòàëîñü âûñêî÷èòü ñêâîçü ðåáðà è óáåæàòü ïîäàëüøå. ß åãî ïîíèìàëà. Íî íîãè íå ñëóøàëèñü íè â êàêóþ. 

Âîò òàê ÿ è ñèäåëà ïî-íàä ìîãèëêîé èçîáðàæàÿ  ïàìÿòíèê è ïî-õîðîøåìó óãîâàðèâàÿ íèæíèå êîíå÷íîñòè äâèãàòü îòñþäà, êîãäà íà ïîëÿíêå âäðóã ñòàëè ïîÿâëÿòüñÿ ëþäè. Îíè âûõîäèëè îòêóäà-òî ñëåâà (òî÷íî íå ïî ìîèì êîëûøêàì ëåçëè) è ñ áëàãîãîâåéíûìè ëèöàìè óñòðåìëÿëèñü êî ìíå. Â ñìûñëå, ê ìîãèëå. Â ñìûñëå, íå ìîåé ìîãèëå, à âîâñå äàæå Ðåääëà. 

ß ïîñòàðàëàñü ñäåëàòü ïðèÿòíîå, ðàñïîëàãàþùåå ëèöî – íà ìåíÿ òóò æå ïðèíÿëèñü êîñèòüñÿ ñ ïîäîçðåíèåì. Òîãäà ÿ ïîñïåøíî èçîáðàçèëà ôèçèîíîìèþ à ëÿ «íè÷åãî íå çíàþ, êîãäà ÿ ïðèøëà, ïëþøåê íà òàðåëî÷êå óæå íå áûëî». Âðîäå, ñðàáîòàëî. 

ß îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî íîâàÿ ïîðöèÿ àäðåíàëèíà ïðèäàëà ìíå ñèë, è îñòîðîæíåíüêî âûïðÿìèëàñü. Çàòûëêîì ÷óâñòâóÿ íà ñåáå âçãëÿäû, ÿ ñîñòðîèëà ñêîðáíóþ ôèçèîíîìèþ, ïîõëîïàëà ïî  íàäãðîáíîìó êàìíþ è ñî ñäåðæàííîé ãîðå÷üþ â ãîëîñå âûäàëà ÷òî-òî ïîäõîäÿùåå ê ñèòóàöèè, âðîäå: «Íó ÷òî æ òû, áðàò, òàê ðàíî óøåë…». 

Êîãäà ÿ îáåðíóëàñü, íà ìåíÿ, íå ìîðãàÿ, ïÿëèëèñü àáñîëþòíî âñå. Âî âçãëÿäàõ ÷èòàëîñü èçóìëåíèå, íåäîâåðèå, à êîå ó êîãî – äàæå ïàíèêà. ß ÷òî, ÷òî-òî íå òî ñêàçàëà? Îáâîðîæèòåëüíî óëûáíóâøèñü ñ ïåðåïóãó, ÿ ïîïÿòèëàñü ê êóñòèêàì, çà÷åì-òî ñäåëàëà êíèêñåí è ëîìàíóëàñü, íå ðàçáèðàÿ äîðîãè, îáðàòíî, ê ñòåíå.

Ïñèõè ÷åðòîâû. Ñïëîøíûå ïñèõè. 

**Ýïèëîã**

ß íåñëàñü äîìîé ñî ñòðàøíîé ñêîðîñòüþ, â ãîëîâå êòî-òî íóäíî òâåðäèë îäíî è òî æå: «Ñ ìåíÿ – õâàòèò! Ñ ìåíÿ – õâàòèò!» 

ß ñ ãîëîñîì áûëà ñîãëàñíà è íå ïåðåáèâàëà, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñ ìåíÿ òîæå óæå áûëî äîâîëüíî!

È â ñàìîì äåëå, íó ñêîëüêî ìîæåò âûäåðæàòü íîðìàëüíàÿ ÷åëîâå÷åñêàÿ ïñèõèêà! Ëàäíî, ñîãëàñíà, ìîÿ ïñèõèêà íå ñîâñåì íîðìàëüíàÿ, íî òîæå âåäü íå èç æåëåçà ñäåëàííàÿ! Òóò óæå ñêîðî ïîíèìàòü ïåðåñòàíåøü: ðåàëüíàÿ æèçíü âîêðóã èëè ñúåìêè «Ñåêðåòíûõ ìàòåðèàëîâ», áëèí.

Íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé ÿ ïîâåðòåëà ãîëîâîé, ïî÷òè îæèäàÿ óâèäåòü Ìàëäåðà èëè Ñêàëëè, íà õóäîé êîíåö. Çðÿ ÿ ýòî ñäåëàëà, â îáùåì. 

Ñòîëá áûë íåîòâðàòèì, êàê ñàìà ñóäüáà. Òåì áîëåå, ÷òî çàìåòèëà ÿ åãî ðîâíî çà ñåêóíäó äî òîãî, êàê âïå÷àòàëàñü â öèëèíäðè÷åñêóþ êîíñòðóêöèþ ñ ëåãêèì íåïðèÿòíûì õðóñòîì. Ïî÷åìó-òî ïîñëåäíÿÿ ìîÿ ìûñëü áûëà î æóêå: õðóïêîìó êóëîí÷èêó íå óñòîÿòü, äðàãîöåííàÿ ïàìÿòü î Ñåâåðóñå áóäåò óòåðÿíà…   

ß óñïåëà çàæìóðèòü ãëàçà è òåïåðü ñ óäèâëåíèåì ïðèñëóøèâàëàñü ê ñâîèì îùóùåíèÿì. ß êàê áóäòî ïðîäîëæàëà êàòèòüñÿ,  ñëîâíî è íå áûëà ðàçìàçàíà òîíêèì ñëîåì ïî ñòîëáó ýëåêòðîïåðåäà÷. Ñòðàííî. Íåò, íå òî, ÷òîáû ÿ íàñòàèâàëà íà îùóùåíèÿõ ðàçìàçûâàíèÿ… Íî âñå ðàâíî ñòðàííî. Èëëþçèÿ, îáìàí ñîçíàíèÿ, íàâåðíîå. 

Ãëàçà ÿ óïîðíî íå îòêðûâàëà, ïîýòîìó ñìåíà «èëëþçèè  äâèæåíèÿ» «èëëþçèåé ñïîòûêàíèÿ», à ïîòîì è «èëëþçèåé ïàäåíèÿ ìíîãîñòðàäàëüíûì íîñîì âî ÷òî-òî âðîäå ïóøèñòîãî êîâðà» çàñòàëà ìåíÿ âðàñïëîõ.

Ðåøèâ, ÷òî âîò îí, ðàé – ëåæó íà ìÿãêîì è ïî÷òè íå áîëüíî – ÿ ïðèíÿëàñü ïîäñ÷èòûâàòü êîëè÷åñòâî ïàäåíèé çà ñåãîäíÿ. Ïðèøëà ê âûâîäó, ÷òî èõ ìîåìó íîñó äîñòàëîñü íåïîçâîëèòåëüíî ìíîãî. Òóò â ãîëîâå ÷òî-òî ùåëêíóëî è ìîé ðàññóäîê, íàêîíåö, ïîäàë ãîëîñ. Ïèñêíóâ ïàðó ðàç, ÷òî «ýòî íåâîçìîæíî» è «ÿ ñîøëà ñ óìà»,  îí ñíîâà ïðîïàë èç ýôèðà, à ÿ ðåøèëà, ÷òî íóæäàþñü â èíôîðìàöèè. 

Êðÿõòÿ, ïðèïîäíÿëàñü íà ëîêòÿõ è îñìîòðåëàñü. Ñòîï. À ãäå óëèöà? Ãäå ñîëíûøêî?  ÃÄÅ ÑÒÎËÁ, â êîíöå êîíöîâ? 

Êîãäà äî ìåíÿ ìåäëåííî, íî âåðíî äîøëî, ÷òî òåìíàÿ îãðîìíàÿ êîìíàòà âåñüìà ñìàõèâàåò ñêëåï, íî íèêàê íå íà óëèöó, ÿ çàîðàëà è ïîäïðûãíóëà íà ÷åòâåðåíüêàõ (äà-äà. È òàêîå âîçìîæíî, õîòÿ íà áèñ íå ïîâòîðþ!), äèêî îçèðàÿñü. Ýòîãî íå ìîæåò áûòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòîãî íå ìîæåò áûòü íèêîãäà!! ÃÄÅ ß? 

Õì. Ñëåäóþùèé âîïðîñ ïî ëîãèêå æàíðà – êòî ÿ? ßñíî êòî. Ïñèõ. 

Ïîðàäîâàâøèñü, ÷òî ñ îäíîé ïðîáëåìîé âñå òàê ëåãêî ðåøèëîñü, ÿ ïåðåñòàëà îðàòü – âñå ðàâíî òîëêó íå áûëî – è êîå-êàê âûïðÿìèëàñü, îñòîðîæíî óùèïíóëà ñåáÿ çà ðóêó. Ïîòîì åùå ðàç. È åùå. Áîëüíî, áëèí. Ðóêà ùèïàþùàÿ õëîïíóëà ïî ðóêå ùèïàåìîé è ÿ, ãëóïî õèõèêíóâ, ïîðàäîâàëàñü: íó âîò, óæå ÷àñòè òåëà ññîðÿòñÿ. Ñîâñåì êðûøà òîãî…

Ïîäúåõàëà ê ñòåíå (ñ òðóäîì - êîíüêè áåçáîæíî ïóòàëèñü â êîâðå) è, âçäîõíóâ, îò äóøè ïðèëîæèëàñü çàòûëêîì ê òâåðäîé (äàæå î÷åíü) ïîâåðõíîñòè. Êîíüêè îò ðåçêîãî äâèæåíèÿ ïðåäñêàçóåìî óåõàëè âïåðåä, òàê ÷òî ÿ åùå è ïî … îñíîâàíèåì ñïèíû óäàðèëàñü. È ñíîâà – â êîòîðûé ðàç çà ñåãîäíÿ?? 

Âòÿíóâ ñêâîçü çóáû âîçäóõ, ÿ ïðèçíàëà, ÷òî ýòî âñå ìíå âðÿä ëè ìåðåùèòñÿ.  À äàæå åñëè è ìåðåùèòñÿ – òî îò ýòîãî íå ëåã÷å.  Ìíå íå ëåã÷å. Ñàíèòàðàì, íàâåðíîå, î÷åíü óäîáíî. 

Íó ëàäíî, áóäåì áîðîòüñÿ ñ ãëþêàìè. Äëÿ íà÷àëà ãëþê èçó÷èì.

Òýê-ñ. Äâåðåé íå íàáëþäàåòñÿ. Îêîí, âïðî÷åì, òîæå.

Óæå õóæå...

×òî æ ÿ òàêîãî ñîæðàòü óìóäðèëàñü, ãàëëþöèíîãåííîãî?! Íà òîì êëàäáèùå, ÷òî ëè? Íå çðÿ òåòêà êîíîïëþ èñêàëà, îé íå çðÿ. Ìîæåò, òàì âîîáùå  íàðêîïðèòîí. À äåòèøå÷êè -äèëåðû. Îõ, êàê æå ìíå õðåíîâî.  Ïðèäåðæèâàÿ ãóäÿùèé çàòûëîê, ÿ ñòðàøíî âîçìóòèëàñü ñâîåé íåâåçó÷åñòè. Íîðìàëüíûå ëþäè îò íàðêîòèêîâ êàéô ëîâÿò. À ÿ –òîëüêî êðûøó ñâîþ æå. Áåçóñïåøíî ïðè÷åì ëîâëþ.

Ñçàäè äîíåññÿ ëåãêèé øîðîõ. ß ïðèêàçàëà ñåáå ñîõðàíÿòü ñïîêîéñòâèå.   

Ñòåêëà íå ïîâûëåòàëè òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî èõ íå áûëî. Êàæåòñÿ, ÿ ïîáèëà âñå ðåêîðäû è ïåðåøëà ïîä êîíåö íà óëüòðàçâóê. Âçâèí÷åííûå äî ïðåäåëà íåðâû, ñîâåðøåííî íåîáúÿñíèìàÿ ÷åðòîâùèíà âîêðóã è æãó÷àÿ îáèäà íà âåñü ñâåò – âñå ýòî ÿ âûïëåñíóëà â îäíîì èñòîøíîì ïðîòÿæíîì âîïëå. 

Ñòàëî íåìíîãî ëåã÷å. 

Â óøàõ åùå ñëåãêà çâåíåëî, êîãäà ÿ ìåäëåííî îáåðíóëàñü è… âñòðåòèëàñü âçãëÿäîì ñ îêðóãëèâøèìèñÿ îò èçóìëåíèÿ è ñëåãêà ñêîøåííûìè ê ïåðåíîñèöå îò ìîåãî «ñîëüíîãî âûñòóïëåíèÿ» òåìíûìè ãëàçàìè. Íå çðÿ ãîâîðÿò, ÷òî ÷åðíûå äûðû – âîðîòà â èíûå âñåëåííûå. 

Äâå âñåëåííûå, ÷òî ìåðöàëè â íåïðîãëÿäíîé òüìå åãî ãëàç, ïðèòÿãèâàëè ìåíÿ ñî ñòðàøíîé ñèëîé. ß æàäíî âãëÿäûâàëàñü â çíàêîìîå ëèöî, íàñëàæäàÿñü íåæäàííûì ñ÷àñòüåì… ïðîâàëèñü îíî âñå ïðîïàäîì. 

Ñàæàéòå â ïñèõóøêó, óïàêîâûâàéòå â ñìèðèòåëüíóþ ðóáàøêó… òîëüêî íå ëèøàéòå ìåíÿ òàêèõ çàìå÷àòåëüíûõ ãëþêîâ. Ñ÷àñòüå… ñàìîå íàñòîÿùåå è ñëåãêà íåáðèòîå. Òóò ñ÷àñòüå îòêðûëî ðîò, ÿçâèòåëüíî ñêðèâèëî òîíêèå ãóáû è âûäàëî:

- Æåíùèíà, ìåíÿ òîáîþ ïðîêëÿëè. – ß î÷íóëàñü. Äà, òî÷íî. Ñîâñåì çàáûëà, ÷òî ìîå ñ÷àñòüå – òðóäíîå. Íåâûíîñèìîå ïðîñòî. À âîò ïîäñîçíàíèå, çàáîòëèâî ìîäåëèðóþùåå ãàëëþöèíàöèþ, âñåååå, ïàäëà, ïîìíèò.

- Êàêîãî ÷åðòà?.. – âûäàâèëà ÿ, íå ïðèäóìàâ íè÷åãî ëó÷øå.

- Êòî òåïåðü ðàçáåðåò – ôèëîñîôñêè ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè ïëîä ìîåãî áîëüíîãî âîîáðàæåíèÿ è äâèíóëñÿ ÷åðåç êîìíàòó ê ñòîëó – íàâåðíîå, êîìó-òî ñèëüíî íàñîëèë. 

- ß èìåþ â âèäó – êàêîãî ÷åðòà ÿ çäåñü?..

- Âîò-âîò! – îæèâèëñÿ îí – Äóìàþ, ïðè÷èíà â ýòîì – îí âûðàçèòåëüíî ïîòðÿñ ðóêîé, è ÿ âïåðâûå îáðàòèëà âíèìàíèå íà òî, ÷òî îí â íåé äåðæàë. Ïîíÿòíåíüêî. Ïðèãëÿäåâøèñü, ÿ îòìåòèëà íåêîòîðûå õàðàêòåðíûå ïðèçíàêè: óæå óïîìÿíóòàÿ íåáðèòîñòü, âîëøåáíûå ÷åðíûå î÷è ïðè áëèæàéøåì ðàññìîòðåíèè îêàçàëèñü ïðèïóõøèìè, êðàñíåëà ñåòî÷êà ëîïíóâøèõ ñîñóäîâ. Âîëîñû âçúåðîøåíû è ïîõîäêà íå ñëèøêîì òâåðäàÿ. Î÷åíü ìÿòàÿ áåëàÿ ðóáàøêà ðàñïàõíóòà íà ãîðëå è íå ñëèøêîì àêêóðàòíî çàïðàâëåíà â òåìíî-ñåðûå áðþêè.

- Òû ÷òî, ïüåøü? – èçóìèëàñü ÿ ñîáñòâåííîé íåîáóçäàííîé ôàíòàçèè, õîðîøåíüêî èçó÷èâ äîâîëüíî ïîòðåïàííî âûãëÿäÿùåãî Áðþíåòà. 

- Ïüþ, – ñêðèâèëñÿ îí, ñî ñòîíîì ïëþõàÿñü â êðåñëî, –äîïèëñÿ óæå äî … -áûñòðûé âçãëÿä íà ìîé íàðÿä öâåòà õàêè - …çåëåíûõ ÷åðòèêîâ. Âîò ïðîòðåçâåþ è òû ñãèíåøü. – íó, ðàäîñòè â ãîëîñå ìîãëî áû áûòü è ïîìåíüøå. Ñâîëî÷ü. 

- Ëàäíî, – ëàñêîâî ñîãëàñèëàñü ÿ. – Ñãèíó, ÷åãî äëÿ õîðîøåãî ÷åëîâåêà íå ñäåëàåøü, – èíîãäà ÿ – ñàìî ïîñëóøàíèå. – À ïîêà òóò ïîñèæó, íå ïðîòèâ? Âîò «ïðèõîä» çàêîí÷èòñÿ, ìåíÿ îòêà÷àþò, è âñå áóäåò õîðîøî– óñòðîèëàñü ïî-òóðåöêè íà êîâðå, ñêðåñòèâ íîãè â ðîëèêàõ. 

- Ñàäèñü, – áëàãîäóøíî (?!) êèâíóë Áðþíåò è äîáàâèë. – Òî÷íî ãëþê. Ëþäè â ðîëèêàõ íà êîâðå íå ñèäÿò. 

- Äà áîãà ðàäè, ìíå íå æàëêî. Äàâíî ïüåøü?

- Ñ òîáîé íà÷àëè, – îí èêíóë è ñìóùåííî íà ìåíÿ ïîêîñèëñÿ. ß ñìóùåííî ïîêîñèëàñü íà íåãî è ïîæàëåëà ìóæèêà. Âûãëÿäåë îí íå î÷åíü: îòêóäà ó ìåíÿ òàêèå ôàíòàçèè, èíòåðåñíî? Ïîäñîçíàòåëüíàÿ òÿãà ê àëêàøàì? 

ß íàäîëãî çàäóìàëàñü, ïðîàíàëèçèðîâàëà ðàííèå äåòñêèå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ è ïîñîâåòîâàëà ñåáå õîðîøåãî ïñèõîëîãà. ß äàæå óñïåëà ñõîäèòü ê ýòîìó ñàìîìó ïñèõîëîãó íà îäèí ñåàíñ…  Î÷íóëàñü ÿ îò òîãî, ÷òî ìåíÿ ïîëèâàëè èç ëåå÷êè. Òàêîé çåëåíåíüêîé, äëÿ öâåòî÷êîâ. Ðàäîñòíî ïîõèõèêèâàÿ, ÿ ïèñêíóëà: 

- Äîæäèê ïîøåë! – âèäèìî, îò íåîæèäàííîñòè (ìíå íå õîòåëîñü áû äóìàòü, ÷òî ýòî ñïåöèàëüíî), ìîé «ðåàíèìàòîð» ëåå÷êó óðîíèë. ß ðåøèëà ïîïëàêàòü íåìíîæêî. Íàðûäàâøèñü, ïîäíÿëà îïóõøóþ ôèçèîíîìèþ è ïðÿìî ïåðåä ñîáîé óâèäåëà ãðèìàñó íåçåìíîãî áëàæåíñòâà. Ãðèìàñà áûëà íà ëèöå, à ëèöî – íà Ñåâåðóñå. Âîò ïîäëûé.

Îò îáèäû ÿ åãî íåìíîæêî ïîáèëà, è îí êàê-òî ñëåãêà ïîòåðÿë ñîçíàíèå. Íî ñêîðåå, ýòî îò âèñêè. Èëè îò êðàÿ ñòîëà, îá êîòîðûé îí äîëáàíóëñÿ â ïàäåíèè. Òàê ÷òî ÿ íè ïðè ÷åì. 

Êîãäà îí î÷íóëñÿ, ÿ ñèäåëà â «ïîçå ãîðû» è ìîíîòîííî íûëà íà îäíîé íîòå: «ìàìà, ÿ õî÷ó äîìîîîîîé»

Îí ïîâåë ñåáÿ íåàäåêâàòíî. Íó, íå òî, ÷òîáû îí è äî ýòîãî áûë î÷åíü àäåêâàòåí… Íî ñåé÷àñ îí ïðîñòî âûïó÷èë ãëàçà è çàìåð. ß ïðåçðèòåëüíî ôûðêíóëà è ïðîäîëæèëà ñî ñëîâ: «õîîîîî÷óóóóóó äîîîîî…». Òóò îí ìåíÿ ïåðåáèë, è ÿ èñïóãàëàñü, ÷òî ïîòåðÿþ ìûñëü. Ñëîâà, íàïðèìåð, çàáóäó. Òàê ÷òî ÿ çàîðàëà ãðîì÷å:

- …ÌÎÎÎÎÎÉÉÉÉÉ. ÌÀÀÀÀÌÀÀÀÀÀ… . Îí â ýòî âðåìÿ áåãàë âîêðóã ìåíÿ ïî êðóãó è ïðè÷èòàë:

- Òû îòêóäà âçÿëàñü?  - ÿ åãî èãíîðèðîâàëà è ãîðäî âûâîäèëà: 

- …ßßßßß ÕÎÎÎÎÎ×ÓÓÓÓÓÓÓ…

Îí âçÿë ñåáÿ â ðóêè è äàë ìíå ïî ìîðäå. Íå áîëüíî, íî îáèäíî. ß çàòêíóëàñü, îáäóìûâàÿ ãíåâíóþ ðå÷ü. 

- ÎÒÊÓÄÀ òû çäåñü? – ðå÷ü ïîëó÷àëàñü óäà÷íîé, òàê ÷òî ÿ íà âñÿêèå ãëóïîñòè íå îòâëåêàëàñü, ïîäûñêèâàÿ ñèíîíèì ñëîâîñî÷åòàíèþ «ãðåáàíûé óáëþäîê». Ïîâòîðÿòüñÿ íå õîòåëîñü.  

Òóò îí ìåíÿ ïðèíÿëñÿ ïîòðÿõèâàòü. Ìîÿ ÷åëþñòü íåïðîèçâîëüíî êëàöíóëà, è ÿ ïðèêóñèëà ÿçûê. Áîëüíî ïðèêóñèëà, òàê ÷òî ñëåäóþùèå íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ÿ òóïî ñîîáðàæàëà, ìíå òåïåðü ÿçûê âûïëåâûâàòü èëè ïðîãëàòûâàòü. Îêàçàëîñü, ÿçûê åùå êàê-òî äåðæàëñÿ. Öåëüíûì êóñêîì, â ñìûñëå. Ïîðàäîâàâøèñü,  ÿ âûòÿíóëà åãî êàê ìîæíî äàëüøå è ñêîñèëà ãëàçà, èçó÷àÿ. Ïîòðÿõèâàíèå ïðåêðàòèëîñü. Íó äà. Îí äîëæåí áûë óäèâèòüñÿ ìîåìó ïîâåäåíèþ. Íàøè ãëàçà âñòðåòèëèñü è ñêðåñòèëèñü íàä âñå åùå âûòÿíóòûì ÿçûêîì. ß çëîáíî ñîùóðèëàñü è ÿçûê âòÿíóëà. Îí èñïóãàííî âçäðîãíóë è îïóñòèë ãëàçà. Ïîêà ÿ ðàäîâàëàñü ïîáåäå, îí âçäðîãíóë åùå ðàç. À ïîòîì ïîëåç ìåíÿ ëàïàòü. 

ß, êîíå÷íî, äàâíî ñâèõíóëàñü è âñå òàêîå, íî õâàòàòü ñåáÿ çà ãðóäü (èëè êóäà îí òàì ìåòèë) ãàëëþöèíàöèÿì íå ïîçâîëþ! Îí óäèâèòåëüíî ëîâêî óøåë îò ïèíêà â ïàõ, îòñêî÷èë, òàê ÷òî ÿ ïðîìàõíóëàñü ðîëèêîì ìèìî ãîëåíè, íî õëîïîê ëàäîíÿìè ïî óøàì åãî ñäåëàë. Ïîêà ó íåãî èç ãëàç ñûïàëèñü èñêðû, ÿ çàíÿëàñü  íàòÿãèâàíèåì ìàå÷êè äî ïîäáîðîäêà. Êîíå÷íî, ýòî âðÿä ëè ïîëó÷èòñÿ, åñëè äåêîëüòå çàêàí÷èâàåòñÿ íàä ïóïêîì, íî ïîïðîáîâàòü ìíå íè÷òî íå ìåøàëî. 

È òóò ÿ îáíàðóæèëà æóêà.

Òî÷íåå, æó÷èíóþ ëåïåøå÷êó, íåáðåæíî óïàêîâàííóþ â îøìåòêè êóëîí÷èêà. Çåëåíàÿ ñïèíêà òðîãàòåëüíî ìåðöàëà. Âåðíûé äðóã. Áåäíûé Éîðèê. ×åðåïà ó æóêîâ íå âîäèòñÿ, òàê ÷òî ÿ ïîãëàäèëà åãî ïî ñïèíêå. 

Ñåâåðóñ î÷óõàëñÿ, î ÷åì è âîçâåñòèë íèçêèì çâóêîì. Àêè ëåâ ðûêàþùèé. Ìîùíàÿ îïëåóõà ðàçâåðíóëà ìåíÿ íà 180 ãðàäóñîâ è ïîñòðîèëà ïî ñòîéêå ñìèðíî. Ìîÿ îêîí÷àòåëüíî îáíàãëåâøàÿ ãàëëþöèíàöèÿ ñ õðèïëûìè áåññâÿçíûìè âîïëÿìè ðâàëà ó ìåíÿ èç ðóê æóêà, ÿ íå îòäàâàëà! Íó, ïåðâûå äâå ñåêóíäû ÿ áûëà ïðîñòî íåïîáåäèìà. Ïîòîì ñêëîíèëàñü ïåðåä ãðóáîé ñèëîé. 

Îáùèé ñìûñë ïîñòåïåííî ñòàíîâÿùèõñÿ ñïîêîéíåå òèðàä ñâîäèëñÿ, ñîáñòâåííî, ê äâóì òåçèñàì: âî-ïåðâûõ, åìó, íåâèííîìó ÷åëîâåêó (òðè õà-õà) íå äàþò ñïîêîéíî ñãíèòü (èçîéòè áåëîé ãîðÿ÷êîé – áûëî áû òî÷íåå) â ëþáèìûõ ïîäçåìåëüÿõ (íàñ÷åò  ñêëåïà ÿ íå îøèáëàñü, ïîõîæå), à âî-âòîðûõ, íåêîòîðûå êëåïòîìàíêè (î êîì ýòî îí?) áåçáîæíî åãî îáîêðàëè, ïîõèòèâ àæ öåëîãî æóêà. È íåò èì (êëåïòîìàíêàì) òåïåðü ïðîùåíèÿ. 

Âäîâîëü íàáðûçãàâøèñü ñëþíîé, ìîé èäåàë ìóæ÷èíû ñãðàáàñòàë ìåíÿ çà øêèðêó è ïîâîëîê… â ÊÀÌÈÍ!! Ñæå÷ü, ÷òî ëè? Òàêîå âîò äîìàøíåå áàðáåêþ!

ß èñòîøíî îðàëà è âûðûâàëàñü. Íàâåðíîå, åìó ýòî ÷åì-òî íå ïîíðàâèëîñü (à ÿ-òî âñåãäà ñ÷èòàëà, ñàäèñòà õëåáîì íå êîðìè, äàé âîïëè ïîñëóøàòü. Ñòàðàëàñü òóò äëÿ íåãî…), òàê ÷òî ìåíÿ ïðèïîäíÿëè çà øêèðêó, çëîáíî ïîñìîòðåëè â ãëàçà è âåëåëè çàòêíóòüñÿ. Âîëíû ïåðåãàðà, ÷òî íåñëèñü îò ìîåãî ëþáèìîãî, óáèëè áû ñëîíà. ß ñîìëåëà. 

Ðàñïàõíóâ ÿñíû î÷è, ÿ îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî ëåæó íà êîëåíÿõ íåíàãëÿäíîãî, ñàì æå íåíàãëÿäíûé ñ ìðà÷íûì âèäîì ïÿëèòñÿ âäàëü. Ðàñïîëîæèëèñü ìû, ðàçóìååòñÿ, íà êëàäáèùå. Ó ìåíÿ déjà vu èëè ÷òî-òî ïîäîáíîå óæå áûëî?

- Î÷íóëàñü? – â åãî ãîëîñå âìåñòî áóðíîé ðàäîñòè ÿ óëîâèëà êàêîå-òî ïîäîçðèòåëüíîå çëîðàäñòâî. – Ñåé÷àñ ìû òåáÿ çàêîëäóóóåì – ïðîïåë Áðþíåò, âûóæèâàÿ èç êàðìàíà … äà-äà. Ëàçåðíóþ ïóøêó. Ýòî áûëî óæå ñëèøêîì. Ïðåäàííî ïîñìîòðåâ (â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç?!) â áàðõàòíûå ÷åðíûå ãëàçà, ÿ æàëîáíî ïðîíûëà:

- ß òåáÿ ëþáëþ, ïîäîíîê. – Ïîäîíîê ðàñòåðÿëñÿ. Ïðèîáîäðèâøèñü, ÿ äîáàâèëà – Î÷åíü ëþáëþ. – Ïîäîíîê ñìóòèëñÿ, è ÿ äîáèëà. – Äà ÿ çà òîáîé – õîòü íà êðàé ñâåòà…  – â ãëàçàõ ïîäîíêà ñâåðêíóë óæàñ. ß åãî ïîíèìàþ. Ó÷èòûâàÿ, ÷òî ÿ, ïîõîæå, äåéñòâèòåëüíî ãäå-òî âðîäå êðàÿ ñâåòà íåäàâíî ïîáûâàëà… Â îáùåì, ÿ áû òîæå ñåáå ïîâåðèëà. 

- Çàñòðåëþñü – ñïîêîéíî ñîîáùèë Ñåâåðóñ. Î÷åâèäíî, ñàì ñåáå.  Ñî ìíîé îí òàê ëàñêîâî íå ðàçãîâàðèâàåò. Òóò îí âçäðîãíóë è òèõî äîáàâèë: 

- Íó íåååò… â àäó ÿ åå òî÷íî âñòðå÷ó. – ß ýíåðãè÷íî çàêèâàëà, ñëàäêî ïðè ýòîì óëûáàÿñü. Ñåâåðóñ âñòàë (óãàäàéòå, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü ñ ìîåé ãîëîâîé?  Äî ïîñëåäíåé äåòàëè ñëåäóåò ñöåíàðèþ. Ñîëíûøêî ìîå) è ïîøåë. Âäàëü. 

***

Çàáèðàÿ ìåíÿ èç ïñèõóøêè (íè÷åãî ñòðàøíîãî! Ðåàáèëèòàöèîííûé êóðñ è íåñêîëüêî îáùåóêðåïëÿþùèõ êóðñîâ. Ìåñÿö âñåãî ïðîøåë), ìàìà íåðâíî ùåáåòàëà è íåñëà ñîâåðøåííóþ ÷óøü, ñèìóëèðóÿ íåïðèíóæäåííóþ áåñåäó. Â ÷àñòíîñòè, îíà ñîîáùèëà, ÷òî ïîæèâåò ñî ìíîé. Ïàðó ãîäèêîâ. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, ïîêà íå ñäàñò íà ïîðóêè (çàìóæ) êàêîìó-íèáóäü òåðïåëèâîìó ÷åëîâåêó. Àãà. Íàïðèìåð, ïñèõèàòðó ïî ïðîôåññèè. Àêàäåìèêîì ñòàíåò çà ïàðó ëåò. Ñ òàêèì-òî «ìàòåðèàëîì». 

Áåäíàÿ ìîÿ ìàìî÷êà. 

Ôàëüøèâî óëûáíóâøèñü, ìàìî÷êà êàê ðàç ïðåóâåëè÷åííî îæèâëåííî ïðèíÿëàñü ðàññêàçûâàòü î íîâîì ñîñåäå. «Òàêîé èíòåðåñíûé ìóæ÷èíà!». À æèâåò – òóò ÿ âçäðîãíóëà – â òîì äîìå, ðÿäîì ñ Ìàðòîé… ß òèõî âîçëèêîâàëà. Âîò îíà, íîâàÿ æåðòâà. Âûðâó ëþáîâü èç èçðàíåííîãî ñåðäöà, çàñûïëþ ÿìêó ïåñî÷êîì, è íèêîãäà íå ðàñöâåòåò íà áåñïëîäíîé ïî÷âå êðàñèâûé öâåòîê. Íó, ðàçâå ÷òî, êàêòóñ. È ýòèì êàêòóñîì çàêîëþ ëþáîãî íàñìåðòü!

Ìíå ñòàëî ñåáÿ óæàñíî æàëêî, è ÿ âñõëèïíóëà. Ìàìà äåðíóëàñü, è ìû ÷óòü íå âûëåòåëè íà îáî÷èíó. ß áëàãîðàçóìíî ðåøèëà èñòåðèêó îòëîæèòü. Äî äîìà. 

Ðîëèêè ìíå òàê îáðàäîâàëèñü, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ íå õâàòèëî äóõó ïåðåíåñòè ïðîãóëêó íà çàâòðà. Îíè ïî÷òè ïîâèçãèâàëè îò íåòåðïåíèÿ. Íó, õîòü êòî-òî ìåíÿ ëþáèò. 

Ìåäëåííî ÿ êàòèëàñü ïî óëèöå. Âå÷åð, îêîøêè óæå çàæãëèñü… à ÿ âñå ðàâíî ñìîòðþ ïîä íîãè. 

Êàìóøêè-êàìóøêè-êàìóøêè- ÷åé-òî-áîòèíîê-ïåðååõàëà – êòî-òî-ïîéìàë-çà -øèâîðîò-ìîæåò-âñå-æå-ïîñìîòðåòü?

Ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà. 

- *****!

- Ïðèâåò, – ìîé êîøìàð íàÿâó óëûáíóëñÿ (!) è îòâåñèë ìíå ëåãêîãî ïîäçàòûëüíèêà. – Ñêó÷àëà? – îò íåîæèäàííîñòè ÿ îòâåòèëà ñîâåðøåííî ÷åñòíî:

-Óæàñíî.

- È ÿ. 

- Ìàìà … - ß ïðèíÿëàñü îãëÿäûâàòüñÿ, ìíå î÷åíü íóæíà áûëà ìàìà. – Ìàìî÷êà. Âåçè ìåíÿ ÎÁÐÀÒÍÎ! – Ìàìû íå áûëî. Çàòî áûë îí. È, êàæåòñÿ, îí êàê ðàç ìåíÿ öåëîâàë. À ÿ äóìàëà î ñîâåðøåííî äóðàöêèõ âåùàõ. Íàïðèìåð, î òîì, ÷òî íà ðîëèêàõ ÿ ïî÷òè äîñòàþ åìó äî ðîñêîøíîãî íîñà, à åùå – ÷òî ÿ ñåé÷àñ óìðó îò óäóøüÿ. Êîãäà ÿ ïîñèíåëà,  îí ïî÷óÿë íåëàäíîå è ìåíÿ îòïóñòèë. ß íåðâíî ãëîòàëà âîçäóõ, à îí, óõâàòèâ ìåíÿ çà ëÿìêè ðþêçàêà, òÿíóë çà ñîáîé, ðåçâî âûøàãèâàÿ ê ìîåìó äîìó. 

- Ïî÷åìó? – òóïî îñâåäîìèëàñü ÿ óæå íà ïîðîãå.

- Ñêîëüêî ñåáÿ ïîìíþ, âñåãäà óñëîæíÿë ñâîþ æèçíü. Íó à â ýòîì òû ìîæåøü ñòàòü ìîèì ëè÷íûì ðåêîðäîì… – Ìíå çàõîòåëîñü åãî óáèòü. Íå â ïåðâûé è óæ, êîíå÷íî, äàëåêî íå â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç! 

_Ïðîøëî 5 ëåò_

Æèâåì ìû õîðîøî. Ïî÷òè íå äåðåìñÿ  (îí èñïîëüçóåò ïðåèìóùåñòâî â âåñå è ñâîþ ëàçåðíóþ ïóøêó, çàòî ÿ âëàäåþ âñåìè ãðÿçíûìè ïðèåì÷èêàìè, î êîòîðûõ âû òîëüêî ìîæåòå âñïîìíèòü). Ìàìà ñ÷àñòëèâà, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ ìóæ –õèìèê, âèäíûé ó÷åíûé, îáðàçîâàííûé ÷åëîâåê è èñòèííûé äæåíòëüìåí. Êîòîðûé, ê òîìó æå, íåïëîõî ñî ìíîé óæèâàåòñÿ. (Ìàìà, ñëûøàëà áû òû íàøè ññîðû..)

Ïåðååçæàëè çà âñå âðåìÿ ìû âñåãî òðè ðàçà. Ýòî íå ðåäêîñòü â íàøå âðåìÿ. Ïðàâäà, âñå òðè ðàçà íà ìåñòå äîìà îñòàâàëàñü äûìÿùàÿñÿ âîðîíêà…

Âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè ê ìîåìó ìóæó çàÿâëÿþòñÿ åãî ñòðàííûå äðóçüÿ. Òóò ãëàâíîå – ïðîÿâèòü òàêòè÷íîñòü. Íàïðèìåð, óãàäûâàòü, êîãäà òîé ïîæèëîé ëåäè çàõî÷åòñÿ ïîëàêàòü ìîëî÷êà èç áëþäöà, à êîãäà áëåäíîìó ìóæ÷èíå ñ ãîðÿùèì âçãëÿäîì ñòîèò ïðåäëîæèòü íåìíîãî «×àïïè»… È óæ, êîíå÷íî, íå óäèâëÿòüñÿ, ÷òî âñå ãîñòè ïîÿâëÿþòñÿ èç êàìèíà. Ýòî ÷òî-òî âðîäå ðèòóàëà… Èíòåðåñíî òîëüêî, êàê îíè âñå íà êðûøó çàáèðàþòñÿ? 

Äåòè… êîíå÷íî, ó íàñ åñòü äåòè! Äâà àíãåëî÷êà, ïîãîäêè, ìàëü÷èê è äåâî÷êà. Äâà è òðè ãîäèêà. Âåæëèâûå, âîñïèòàííûå, òèõèå ñîçäàíèÿ! Äà, êîíå÷íî, âñå ìàòåðè õâàëÿò ñâîèõ äåòåé, íî  ìîè-òî – è ïðàâäà îñîáåííûå…. ×òî? Î! Èçâèíèòå, ÿ íà ñåêóíäî÷êó… 

- ÑÅÂÅÐÓÑ!!!! Ëèëè îïÿòü ëåòàåò â ìàíåæèêå!!! À Ìàðòèí òîëüêî ÷òî âçîðâàë òâîé êîòåë!!! 

**FIN**


End file.
